Horatio and Natalia toegether at last
by mummacass
Summary: My first fan fic on this site. How will Horatio react when Natalia takes matters into her own hands?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
**

Horatio was on "stress leave" after he has to shoot a suspect who pulled a gun on him and wouldn't put it down when H asked him to.

He is at home by himself and won't answer the phone or his pager. The team is worried about him. The team gets together to discuss H and decide to go over to his house and check on him, but Natalia says that H won't like it if all of them get in his face. So they change their minds about going to his house and decide to give him a few more days to come around.

Meanwhile, Natalia although she appears to agree with the rest of the team about H she can't seem to get him out of her mind and after her shift finishes she drives to Horatio's place, knocks on his door. He doesn't answer and she knows he is in there, so she yells "Horatio open the door. Or I will kick it in!" When she gets no reply to her plea she pulls her weapon out and kicks a bloody big hole in his front door!

Natalia storms into the house only to find Horatio sitting the sofa with a stupid look on his face! Horatio says to her "you owe me a new door Miss Boa Vista!"

Natalia crouches down so that she is eye level with Horatio and says "Horatio, why didn't you just open the damn door?" and H quickly reaches up and grabs Natalia and pulls her down onto the sofa with him.....  
Natalia is taken by surprise (pleased but surprised by Horatio's actions). Horatio pulls her into his arms and kisses her with a fierce passion. Natalia is stunned and pulls back from his embrace. She looks into his gorgeous blue eyes and sees the twinkle in them. "Well, Miss Boa Vista I just wanted to see if you would actually kick down my door!" replied Horatio. Natalia can't believe what she hears, and goes to slap Horatio up the side of the head. He quickly grabs her arm and a short struggle follows.

Horatio quickly gathers Natalia into his arms and plops her onto his lap, Natalia tilts her head back so that she can look into Horatio's eyes and he kisses her again. This time she responds and kisses him back! Both of them are surprised by the amount of passion the other is displaying. Suddenly, Horatio sits up and looks at Natalia. Her hair is all messed up, her lips are swollen and he thinks she has never looked better! Natalia can see the smoldering look in his eyes as he tilts his head towards the hallway and says, "shall we?" Natalia nods unable to say much of anything at the moment. Her heart is pounding, her breathing is laboured. Horatio picks her up and carries her towards his bedroom.

Horatio lays Natalia down on his bed and joins her. Horatio can't seem to get enough of her and she is matching his passion.......He can't believe how passionate she is, he can't even remember removing her clothes (nor his for that matter) they just seemed to melt away. They seem to be floating away on a sea of ecstasy. They are at the point of no return when Horatio feels Natalia shudder. He looks at her with a questioning look in his eyes "Do you want me to.?" And before he can finish the sentence Natalia grabs him and pulls him back down. After that there is no turning back. It will be several hours before they both lay exhausted on his bed. Horatio pulls up the blankets and covers them both. He wraps his arms around her and together they drift off into a deep sleep.

Horatio awakens with the sun streaming onto his bed. He reaches for Natalia, but she is no longer in his bed.

**It is now 2 weeks later. The department shrink has cleared Horatio to return to active duty. Internal affairs have yet to hand down its findings into the shooting so until then Horatio is on restricted duties.**

**Chapter 2**

Horatio enters the MDPD building and is waiting for the elevator to arrive. Various people welcome him back. Just then Horatio noticed that Natalia had arrived. He notes the paleness of her skin and the dark circles under her eyes. He also notices that she is not carrying her usual cup of coffee, which is unusual.

"Good morning Miss Boa Vista"

"Morning Horatio"

Natalia just stands there unable to make any further conversation with Horatio. Just then the elevator arrives and as they go to get in Horatio leans close to Natalia's ear and whispers "To be continued Miss Boa Vista", pleased with the startled look that appears on her face!

Natalia in an attempt to avoid Horatio heads down to the morgue. She goes to the one person she knows will not judge her – Alexx.

Natalia arrives at the morgue just as Alexx is finishing up an autopsy.

N - "Hey Alexx, you got a minute? I really need to talk to someone!"

A - "Girl, I wondered when you would come and see me. Do you want to tell me what's bothering you?"

N - "Alexx this is on a need to know basis. You can't tell anyone ok!

A - "Baby, you know you can tell me anything. And what you tell me goes no further that these office walls!"

N - "Alexx, I think I maybe pregnant

Neither of them has heard the footsteps entering the morgue. Horatio walks towards Alexx's office and realizes she is with someone. He recognizes Natalia's voice and hears the word "pregnant". He is stunned!

Alexx is shocked. She didn't know that Natalia was even seeing someone.

A - "You're not sure?" "What makes you think so?"

N - "Well, something that should've happened hasn't, I can't stand the smell of coffee, I'm frequently sick to my stomach and I want to sleep a lot.

A - "Oh baby you must have been tying yourself up in knots over this"

N - "What do I do Alexx??"

A - "First we need to find out for sure. I'll take some blood and have my lab test it. Don't panic your name won't appear on any paperwork all right. I'll ask them to put a rush on the results ok.

N - "Thanks Alexx, I just had to talk to someone"

A - "Oh honey, you can talk to me anytime! Natalia can I ask you a really personal question?

N - "What is it?

A - "If you are pregnant, do you know who the father is?

N - "Alexx we aren't even sure that I am pregnant, but yes I do know who the prospective father is. You see there has only ever been one person that I've………

Before Natalia can finish her sentence there is a knock at the door. They both turn towards the door only to see Horatio standing in the doorway with a confused look on his face. And both are wondering how much he has heard.

Horatio looks at Natalia and looks like he is about to say something to her when he notices Alexx shake her head. Natalia not wanting to face Horatio bolts from Alexx's office.

H - "Alexx are you going to tell me what's going on?

A - "I can't Horatio patient doctor privilege.

H - "If there is something going on with one of my staff Alexx I need to know.

A - "I understand that Horatio, but right now you don't need to know it's a private matter between Natalia and myself.

H - "okay, have it your way Alexx. But I will find out you know that don't you?

A - "Yes H, I know you will.

He gives her a penetrating look and storms out of her office and heads back to his lab.

**Chapter 3**

Alexx quickly rings Natalia on her cell phone and tells her Horatio is on his way back to the lab and that if Natalia wants to avoid Horatio now would be the time to make herself scarce! Natalia agrees and makes a bolt for the female bathroom. But she is not quick enough!

Horatio stepping out of the elevator spots her and calls out her name. Now she has no option but to go over to him.

Horatio starts to speak "Natalia would you mind …….". But before he can finish the sentence the elevator doors open and out steps Rick. Horatio notices the look of relief that comes over Natalia's face and says to her (soft enough for Rick not to hear) "We really need to talk about this morning" Natalia replies "I don't think so" and with that she turns around and heads back to her lab leaving Horatio with a bemused look and having to deal with Rick!

R - "Horatio can I have a moment of your time?

H - "Can it wait Rick?

R - "I just wanted to let you know the outcome of IAB's investigation.

H - "Okay Rick, in my office",

R - "I just wanted to let you know that IAB has cleared you of any wrongdoing over the shooting and you are free to resume normal duties. Here is your service weapon. I'll need you to sign a receipt to say that I gave it back to you"

H - "Yeh sure Rick, where do I sign?

R - "Confirm that this is your weapon and sign the form where it says to.

Horatio signs the form and hands it back to Rick.

H - "Will that be all Rick

R - "For now"

Horatio notices Natalia heading towards the elevator asks her where she is off to. Natalia doesn't stop walking and calls over her shoulder that she is off to a shooting down on the Tamiami Trail and that Ryan has the address as he is going to join her at the scene. He can't believe it she has managed to dodge him again!

Horatio goes and seeks Ryan out in his lab.

H - "Mr Wolfe I hear you're off to join Natalia at a scene

Ry - "Hi H yeh I'm just about to head out

H - "Mind if I join you

Ry - "Sure, feel the need to get out in the field again eh?

H - "Something like that.

Ry - "Okay I'll meet you at the hummer in 5 mins.

Horatio heads towards the elevator leaving Ryan with a curious look on his face. Something is going on with H and he's at a loss to know what.

The ride over to the scene is a quiet one. Ryan decides to break the silence.

Ry - "Horatio is everything okay.

H - "I'm fine Mr Wolfe, I just have a lot on my mind at the moment.

Ry - "Do you want to talk about it

H - "Unfortunately Mr Wolfe you're not the person I need to talk to.

They arrive at the scene and Ryan gets his kit out of the hummer. Horatio says "you go in Mr Wolfe and I'll be in there in a moment" Ryan says "Sure H."

Ryan enters the house and checks in with Natalia.

Ry - "Okay what do we have?

N - "Two bodies well and truly shot up. Bullet holes everywhere. Blood splatter.

Ry - "Oh nice.

N - "Yeh, something is stuck in that air vent, so I am going to use a chair and check it out.

Ry - "Fine, I'll start photographing the scene.

Natalia goes into another room and brings back a chair to stand on. She climbs on the chair and checks the vent "Hey Ryan it's blood and tissue splatter". Natalia has her back towards the door and she doesn't notice that Horatio has entered the room. She remains totally oblivious to it until Horatio (who is standing right behind her)says "We meet again Miss Boa Vista!"

Natalia spins around on the chair at the sound of his voice and looses her balance. She almost falls from the chair but Horatio grabs her with ease. "Here let me help you down he says".

N - "What are you doing here Horatio

H - "Just checking in on you.

N - "Well, let me get back to this okay.

H - "Fine, Mr Wolfe!

Ry - "Yes H

H - "If there is any climbing to be done I want you to do it, is that understood!

Ry - "Sure H, but Natalia is quite able to stand on a chair

H - "Mr Wolfe, did I not make myself clear enough on this one?

Ry - "Okay I get the message.

Natalia does a slow burn and gives Horatio the most scathing look she can manage.

H - "You have a problem Miss Boa Vista?

N - "yeh, my problem is you. I'm here doing my job and I don't need you watching over my shoulder.

Horatio in an effort to avoid an unnecessary scene with Natalia, gently takes her by the elbow and says "Why don't we take this outside?" .

N - "Why don't you just go to

H - "Naughty Naughty no bad language.

Horatio guides her out the front door and down to where the hummers are parked. Far enough away so that whatever they say can't be heard by Ryan. Horatio decides to come directly to the point. He stands so close to Natalia that his head is almost touching hers and asks

H - "Now why are you doing your best to avoid me?

N - "Obviously I'm not trying hard enough as I keep running into you!

H - "My we're feisty today!!

N - "Leave it alone Horatio, just leave it alone.

Horatio can see that Natalia is on the verge of tears and says gently "I'll help Ryan finish off here why don't you go back to the lab. I'll see you there later.?"

**It is now 5 hours later and Horatio and Ryan are just arriving back from the crime scene. **

**Chapter 4**

H - Mr. Wolfe would you check the evidence in please, I'll go down to the morgue and see if Alexx can tell us who the victims were.

Ry - Sure H, I can do that?

(Horatio feels that Ryan wants to say something else but is reluctant too)

H - What is it Mr. Wolfe?

Ry - Well H, I'm slightly puzzled?

H - Go on

Ry - (Ryan is really nervous) Ok I'm just going to come right out and say it. Why did you tell me to do all the climbing, Natalia has climbed on chairs hundreds of times before and it has never bothered you before.

H - Because Mr. Wolfe I said so.

Ry - End of discussion?

H - Correct.

At the morgue:

H - Hello Alexx, got anything for me?

A - Hi Horatio, no not yet. I'm doing the posts in the morning.

H - Alexx do you have something else you want to tell me?

A - (Alexx puts a blank look on her face and says) About what Horatio.

H - Clever Alexx, real clever!

A - Why thank you Horatio.

(They both have a small laugh) (Horatio decides to come straight to the point!)

H - Alexx have you seen Natalia today?

A - I saw her this morning (cheekily)

H - Alexx!

A - Horatio can I ask you a question?

H - Like how much of your conversation with Natalia I heard?

A - Yeh

H - All of it.

A - Oh okay. This much I can tell you without breaking a confidence. Natalia came to see me after you sent her back from the scene. She was quite upset and I spent some time calming her down. I took some blood from her – as you know I suggested it to her this morning and she agreed to have the test done. The results are already back Horatio.

H - And?

A - That is all I can tell you about the test Horatio. Please don't ask me anymore.

H - Thanks Alexx, I'm going to go out on a limb here and assume that she is okay.

A - Your funeral Horatio!

H - Cute. Did she say who might be responsible?

A - She wasn't making much sense this afternoon. She was too busy crying. All that she would say was that it was her first time.

(A great big grin spreads across Horatio's face, this leaves Alexx a little puzzled)

H - Have you told her the results yet?

A - No, I said I would drop by her house this evening and tell her.

H - Well let's not keep the lady in suspense any longer. I'll drive you over there.

A - You don't need to do that Horatio, I can drive myself there

H - Ok, then I'll follow you over there.

A - Horatio, this doesn't concern you its Natalia's business

H - That is where you're wrong Alexx, so very wrong.

They both stare at each other for a long moment. And a slow smile of comprehension comes over Alexx's face. But she wisely says nothing. They leave the morgue to head over to Natalia's house.

**At Natalia's house**

Alexx and Horatio arrive within minutes of each other.

A - Horatio are you sure you want to be here for this?

H - Very sure Alexx! (as he knocks on Natalia's door)

Natalia opens the door and sees Alexx. She gives Alexx a hug and invites her in. It is at this point that she sees Horatio.

N - What are you doing here?

H - Just thought I would check and see how you are.

N - Leave me alone Horatio I have nothing to say to you.

H - I beg to differ on that one!

A - Hey you two, before you come to blows how about a cool drink.

N - Oh sorry Alexx of course. I've got iced tea will that be okay?

Natalia goes into the kitchen to get the drinks and Alexx turns on Horatio

A - "Will you behave yourself, enough already!"

H - Yes ma'am.

Alexx goes into the kitchen to have a private word with Natalia. Horatio hears the sound of breaking glass and then crying coming from the kitchen. He heads towards the kitchen to find Alexx hugging a crying Natalia.

H - Is everything all right in here?

N - Insensitive pig!

H - Why don't you two ladies go into the sitting room and I'll clean up this mess?

Alexx walks Natalia into the sitting room all the while talking quietly to her.

A - Girl it's going to be okay.

N - He knows doesn't he Alexx

A - Yes baby he knows. He had it figured out by lunch time!

N - Damn I was hoping to keep it from him a little longer.

Horatio chooses this moment to enter the sitting room. The atmosphere in the room is tense. Alexx is looking from one to the other, gets up and prepares to leave"

A - I'll leave you two to talk. (the front door closes)

Horatio walks over to Natalia and puts his arms around her, tilts her face up towards his and says, "Tell me"

**Chapter 5**

(_**Horatio walks over to Natalia and puts his arms around her, tilts her face up towards his and says, "Tell me")**_

N - "I can't

H - "Why not?

N - "Because I am scared Horatio?

H - "of me?

N - "yes.

H - "okay we'll leave it for now. You're obviously not ready to tell me"

N - "good night Horatio

H - "okay I'm going, but by the end of shift tomorrow you will have told me what is bothering you.

N - "You're so sure of that are you? "Well, I've got news for you and it's all bad!"

H - (bends down and kisses her gently) By the way, I don't play fair!

And with that he walks out the door.

The next morning Natalia is running late for work. She arrives at the lab just after the team has assembled in the break room, Horatio having already started giving out the days work allocations. He is appears to be looking down at the files on the table but in reality he is typing out a text message. He looks up and sees her dashing into the room and says to her before she can sit down

H - "You're late Miss Boa Vista! (He pushes the send button on his mobile phone)

N - "Duh, tell me something I don't know

The rest of the team is looking at Natalia surprised by her response and not looking at Horatio who has his head bent and is shaking with silent laughter as Natalia's phone starts beeping. She opens her phone to read the message and it reads "Gotcha – told you that I didn't play fair!

Natalia snaps! Before she can stop and think about how to respond she takes the mobile phone and throws it full force down the table at Horatio's head! Ryan shouts out "H, look out! Horatio doesn't even have time to duck and Natalia's phone hits him right between the eyes! There is a stunned silence around the room and Natalia turns and races from the room.

E - "H are you okay

Ry - "Man you should see the lump she left you with.

C - "Horatio you're bleeding.

Calleigh takes out her phone and calls Alexx down in the lab. "Hey Alexx, can you come up to the lab? Bring your bag, Horatio needs some doctoring!" Alexx replies "Be there in 5 minutes". Horatio meanwhile has taken out his hanky and is holding it to his forehead.

Alexx arrives in the lab just in time to see Natalia vanish into the locker room. A grim look comes over her face as she notices Natalia is crying. She heads into the break room to find the rest of the team there and Horatio holding his head.

A - "Horatio, lets go to your office and you can tell me what the hell happened here. Calleigh can you go check on Natalia she's in the locker room?" Calleigh heads off to check on Natalia, Alexx and Horatio head for his office.

A - "What happened?

H - "Well, she was running late and I pointed it out to her. She replied "tell me something I don't know" and I sort of pushed her buttons when I sent her the text message".

A - "What message?

Horatio shows her the message he sent and that's when Alexx lets him have it!

A - "Dumbass! You're damn lucky she only through the phone at you.

Just then Calleigh arrives and calls Alexx over.

C - Alexx, she's locked herself in the female washroom and won't come out. I can't get much sense out of her, she just keeps crying"

A - Thanks Calleigh, I'll take it from here. Horatio, I'm going to use glue to hold the skin together so hold still. Then you are coming with me. We are going to sort this out"

H - Yes ma'am

A - "Calleigh can you go and make sure nobody goes into that locker room before I get there?

C - "On my way Alexx.

Fifteen minutes later Alexx has patched up Horatio and he has washed the blood from his face. They proceed down to the locker room where Calleigh is still standing guard. Alexx enters the female washroom to find Natalia sitting on the floor hugging her knees. She kneels down next to her…

A - "Hey baby girl what's happened?

N - "I lost my temper Alexx and threw my phone at him. He deserved it! Did I get him?

A - "Sugar, you got him right between the eyes! Now darling, I'm going to ask you something and you can answer me or not okay?'

N - "Okay

A - "Horatio's the father isn't he?

N - "Yes, but you won't tell him will you?

A - "You know me better than that. But sugar, he needs to hear it from you, ok?

N - "I guess so.

A - "okay, I'm going to go outside and bring Horatio into the locker room. You take all the time you need in here. When you're ready to come out, he'll be waiting to talk to you" Natalia can only nod.

A - "Now girl, wash your face and try and do something with that hair. (with that remark Natalia gives a faint chuckle).

A few minutes later Natalia hears the outer door open.

A - "Nat? Horatio is hear okay. He's going to sit here until you are ready to come out and talk ok

N - Ok

A - "Horatio, you will lock this door behind me and you will sort this thing out, understood?

H - "Yes ma'am

Horatio locks the outer door and sits down to wait Natalia out. After an hour he notices her peeking around the door at him. She looks so sad, that his heart melts.

H - "Hey

N - "hey

H - "I'm sorry that I did something stupid.

N - "And I'm sorry I threw my phone at you.

H - "Do you want to come over here and sit down so we can talk?

N - "I guess so. Does your head hurt much?

H - "Nothing that a few aspirin won't fix!

Natalia comes out of the washroom and sits on the bench in the locker room as far away from Hortio as she can get. Horatio remains seated by the door says

H - "I'm sorry for trying to push you into revealing something you weren't prepared to divulge. I think I know the answer, but I just need to hear it from you okay sweetheart?

N - "I don't know how you're going to like what I have to tell you,

H - "That's okay, do you mind if I move closer to you?

N - "You can move closer, I don't bite.

H - "Oh I wouldn't say that would you?

(and with that she laughs, this brings a smile to Horatio's face)

N - "When you said to me "you're late" well, it's a little more complicated than that?

H - "How so?

N - "Well Horatio, I'm pregnant!

H - "How long?

N - 4 weeks

(Horatio does some quick maths in his head, a huge smile creeps across his face and says)

H - "The day you kicked in my door?

N - "Yep

H - "Are you telling me that I'm the father?

N - "you got it

**Chapter 6**

Horatio reaches for Natalia and wraps his arms around her tightly; he is caressing her back and kissing the top of her head.

H - We're having a baby? (You, can clearly hear the delight in his voice)

N - No, I'm having a baby!

H - You don't think that I am going to let you go through this alone do you?

N - That's exactly what I thought (as she places her head on this chest)

H - Oh that is so not going to happen I can assure you of that!

Horatio puts his fingers under Natalia's chin forcing her to look up at him. He takes in the dark circles under her eyes, the paleness of her skin and he realizes the amount of stress she has been dealing with, thinking that she had to go through this alone. He can't help himself; he leans down and kisses her gently on the lips.

N - Hmmn that was nice

H - Want another one

N - What to you think?

H - Your wish is my command.

Horatio and Natalia begin to kiss and caress each other with a mounting passion. It seems that both of them are about to loose all sense of control. Before things can get that far, Horatio hears Natalia give a soft chuckle.

H - What? (he is still nibbling on her ear)

N - I was just thinking that this is really not the place to be doing this in

H - I suggest we take an adjournment and continue this later, okay babe?

N - More than okay!

H - (plants a quick kiss on her nose) Okay this is what we are going to do for now. I'm giving you the rest of the day off. I want you to go home and wait for me okay? I have to finish off a couple of things then I'll be right over and we'll talk. Now be a good girl and don't argue with me on this!

N - And if I do? What then?

H - Well, then I might just have to find a way of making you! (and kisses her passionately)

When they finally break apart several minutes later, both of them have a disheveled look about them. They both look like they've done a half-marathon!

N - Ok, I'll go quietly. But there is one thing we both need to do before we leave this room?

H - Oh and what is that?

N - It might be a good thing if we had all our clothes on!

Meanwhile, Alexx has been calling Calleigh for regular updates. Calleigh reports that there is no sign of them coming out as yet, but that she did hear some laughing a few minutes ago. On hearing this Alexx starts to laugh.

C - What's so funny Alexx?

A - "Natalia braining Horatio with the mobile phone.

C - "When you think about it, it was funny.

A - "I wish I could've seen it happen!

C - "Seriously, though Alexx have you any idea what caused her to snap like that?

A - "Girl, I'm sure we'll all get the answer to that question soon enough!

C - "I suppose you're right.

Natalia slips out of the locker room and leaves the building unnoticed. Horatio waits for 5 minutes before he leaves the locker room and heads to his office. He is immediately aware that the rest of his team is watching him closely. He is certain that what happened in his lab today will a topic of conversation for a few days to come!

**Chapter 7 (part 1)**

Horatio has just sat down at his desk when his phone rings (caller i.d. tells him it's Alex)

H - Hi Alexx what's up?

A - Horatio, Rick Stetler was just down here.

H - What did he want?

A - Somehow he has heard about this morning!

H - That didn't take long!

A - It never does baby, it never does!

H - What did you tell him?

A - I told him that I was called up to the lab to render first aid to you. He asked what was the nature of your injury; I told him that you had a minor bump to the head!

H - I think it's time that I had a talk with the rest of my team!

A - You're not going to tell them that Natalia's pregnant are you?

H - Hell no Alexx! I can't do that!

A - "She doesn't need Stetler on her back Horatio. She's stressed out enough!

H - "I'll take care of it Alexx.

Horatio calls Calleigh on her cell phone.

H - Calleigh, can you do something for me please

C - Name it H

H - I need you to find the rest of the team and tell them there is a meeting in my office in 10 minutes okay?

C - Sure H.

Calleigh manages to find Eric and Ryan in record time and they all head to Horatio's office.

**The meeting**

H - Good, take a seat.

Ry - Hey, where's Natalia?

H - I sent her home for the rest of the day.

Ry - Oh, I see

H - What do you see Mr Wolfe?

Ry - This is about what happened this morning.

H - Correct

E - So what's up H

H - Alexx just gave me a heads up that Rick has found out about this morning and is launching an investigation. I want to stop him but to do so, I'll need your help.

E - Are you saying he is going after Natalia?

H - Not if I can help it

E - Ok, I'm in.

C&Ry - Count me in.

H - Don't you want to know why before you stick your necks out?

Ry - I think that I can safely speak for the others here Horatio when I say that you've watched our backs many times and now it's our turn to watch yours!

E&C - Exactly.

C - Besides Horatio, we're like family here and families stick together. We protect our own!

E - Tell us what you need H

H - Well, I have to file a report on what happened and what I am going to put in it is that I accidently walked into a door. I'm leaving out any mention of Natalia.

C - (cheekily) You really should watch where you're going in future Horatio, walking into doors is a painful business.

H,E,Ry (laughing)

C - Horatio, we got trouble. Stetler just got out of the elevator and he is walking this way.

H - Damn, didn't take him long did it.

R - Horatio I want to know what went on here this morning

H - Hello Rick. Nothing happened here this morning

R - That's not what I was told

H - Then you heard wrong didn't you?

R - So, what happened to your head?

H - I walked into a door.

R - You expect me to believe that

H - Believe what you want Rick. That is what it is going to say in my report.

R - That's your story and you're sticking to it

H - Exactly Rick, exactly

R - Where is Miss Boa Vista?

H - She wasn't feeling well, so I sent her home. She'll be in tomorrow.

R - Still taking shots for the team Horatio? (As he leaves Horatio's office)

It has been a long day and Horatio is about to leave when Calleigh comes in.

C - Horatio, you got a minute?

H - Sure, Calleigh what's the problem

C - I just wanted to let you know that I just talked to Natalia and she's ok.

H - Is that all?

C - (cheekily), What else could there be Horatio?

H - I don't know, you tell me!

C - You're not the only one who can keep secrets Horatio. I'll see you tomorrow.

H - Hang on Calleigh I'll walk out with you.

**Chapter 7 (part 2)**

Natalia has just stepped out the shower when she hears her doorbell ring. She doesn't have time to dry off, so she throws on her bathrobe and rushes to answer the door.

She opens the door and sees him

N - Horatio!

H - May I come in?

N - Sure, make yourself comfortable I'll be back in a moment.

Horatio laughs as she bolts down the hallway and into her room. He thought she looked adorable, but Natalia thinks she looks like a drowned rat!

Five minutes later she returns to the sitting room and finds Horatio with his back towards her checking out her music collection. Horatio is startled when Natalia hugs him from behind. He turns and wraps his arms around her and kisses the top of her head.

H - What was that for

N - I felt like it

H - (with a chuckle in his voice) what else do you feel like?

Natalia reaches up and puts her arms around Horatio's neck, and whispers in his ear "just you" and she kisses him.

Horatio picks her up in his arms and starts walking down the hallway

H - Which room is yours?

N - Why?

H - Because we have some unfinished business from this morning!

N - I nearly forgot about that

H - Well, let me refresh your memory!

Horatio sits down on the bed with Natalia on his lap. As he kisses Natalia gently on the lips, his hands are stroking her back when he suddenly stops.

H - You're not wearing a bra

N - Nope

Horatio groans as his fingers brush against her breast.

H - You do know what you're getting yourself into don't you?

N - Absolutely! (As she finishes undoing his shirt)

H - You know there's still time to stop this?

Natalia pushes him back so that Horatio is now lying on the bed.

N - No there's not (as she takes off her shirt)

N - I want you

Horatio pulls her down on top of him, wraps his arms around her and says

H - The feeling my dear is mutual.

He begins kissing her. Their passion takes over and it will be several hours before they come back to earth.

**Chapter 8 **

The following morning as Horatio awakens he realizes that he is not in his own bed. He turns over and there is Natalia, curled up on her side asleep. The events of the previous evening come flooding back to Horatio. He reaches over and brushes the hair from Natalia's face and she awakens.

H - Hi there

N - Hi yourself

H - I didn't mean to wake you

N - What time is it

H - A little after 5

N - Couldn't sleep?

H - Lot on my mind

N - Want to talk about it?

H - Just thinking back to our first night together

N - What about it

H - Why didn't you tell me it was your first time

N - As I recall we didn't do a lot of talking

H - Quit stalling, why didn't you tell me?

N - Would it have made any difference?

H - Possibly

N - How so?

H - Well, I might have taken things a little slower. Less, shall we say energetic?

N - Did you hear me complaining?

This remark causes Horatio to chuckle.

N - "Anything else?

H - Why?

N - Why what? Like why you? Like why did I come over to your house in the first place, why didn't I tell you to stop; like why I chose to spend the night in your bed?

H - Yes to all of that!

N - You can't help who you have feelings for Horatio

H - What!! Repeat that last statement

N - You heard me the first time.

H - You have feelings for me?

N - Yes, and I have had for a very long time.

H - Oh my (he reaches over and pulls Natalia into his arms)

Horatio and Natalia lay wrapped in each other's arms for quite some time. Horatio holds Natalia tightly and gently rubs her arm; he places a kiss gentle kiss on the top of her head. Natalia places her hand on Horatio's chest and says:

N - Horatio?

H - Hmnn?

N - What about you?

H - "You're not the only one who can keep secrets.

N - What are you saying?

H - I too have had feelings for you for quite some time

N - You have? (Gently kissing his chest)

H - Yes.

N - Then why in world didn't you say something?

H - Because I had no idea that you felt the same way dammit!

N - And?

H - The day you came over and kicked in my door I decided there and then to take a chance. And when you kissed me back. I knew.

N - Knew what?

H - "That you felt the same way as I did.

Natalia lifts herself up and looks into Horatio's eyes. She moves her body so that she is now lying on top of Horatio. She kisses him and he groans. Their desire for each other is instantaneous. Just as things start to really heat up between them, they are interrupted by Natalia's phone ringing!

**Chapter 9**

Natalia sits up on top of Horatio and reaches for the phone.

N - hello (Horatio's fingers start massaging her inner thighs and Natalia groans)

C - Nat, did I just wake you up?

N - No, I'm awake

_(Calleigh hears Natalia whispering to someone in the background)_

C - Am I interrupting something?

N - you could say that (Horatio's hands have now reached Natalia's waist)

C - (laughing) You, have someone there with you, don't you??

(The last thing Calleigh hears Natalia say is "Oh sweet Jesus! as the phone line went dead)

Calleigh turns to Eric and Ryan and says, "Natalia won't be joining us this morning"

**At the lab**

Natalia arrives at the lab a few minutes late into the shift. She joins the team in the break room. Horatio is nowhere to be seen.

N - Morning all

C - Hi Nat (she looks at her friend closely)

E - Hey we missed you at breakfast this morning.

Ry - Yeh where were you?

N - Sorry guys, I had something else on.

C - I'm sure you did.

N - What's that supposed to mean?

C - "Nothing, nothing at all.

E - Has anybody seen H this morning?

Ry - Not like H to be late for work

C - I tried ringing him a few minutes ago, but he didn't pick up.

N - Maybe you should trying ringing him again Calleigh.

Calleigh tries ringing Horatio again and this time he answers his phone.

C - Hi H where are you?

H - Just pulling into the carpark Cal, see you in about 5 minutes.

Horatio rushes into the break room and says

H - Sorry I'm late. Calleigh what do we have on so far today?

C - Quiet day so far H. No call outs.

H - Good, so everyone is in the lab.

E - What happened to you this morning H?

Ry - Not like you to be late for work?

H - Overslept.

C - Uhh huh.

The meeting is over and they all head back to their labs. Horatio goes back to his office and attempts to get on with some paperwork. But his mind is elsewhere. He doesn't hear Stetler enter his office until Rick says

R - Horatio, did you hear what I said?

H - Oh hi Rick, sorry my mind was elsewhere

R - I am reminding you of our meeting at 4pm this afternoon.

H - Now how could I forget that Rick?

R - Just be on time ok

H - Sure Rick, no problem.

**Later that afternoon.**

Horatio arrives back in the lab after his meeting with Stetler. His team is about to go home for the day. He hears them talking as they walk down the hallway

C - Hey Nat, wait up!

N - Hey Cal what's the matter

C - I just wanted to make sure you're okay after yesterday.

N - Uh, can I talk to you privately for a moment Cal?

Calleigh looks at her friend with concerned eyes.

C - Sure, let's go in here.

Horatio watches them go into the locker room and close the door

C - Okay, we're alone. What's up?

N - There's something I need to tell you.

C - You know you can tell me anything don't you Nat??

N - Cal, I'm pregnant!

C - (screams), WHAT!

N - I'm pregnant.

Horatio hears Calleigh scream. He opens the locker room door and sees Calleigh wrapping her arms around a crying Natalia. He says to them both

H - Everything all right in here ladies?

**Chapter 10**

Both girls break apart startled.

H - Sorry ladies, I didn't mean to startle you, but I heard screaming coming from this room. Is everything ok?

C - Sure H, no problem.

N - No problems Horatio we're fine.

H - If you say so.

C - Horatio we're all going down to Purdy's later for a drink if you want to join us.

H - Nice save, Calleigh. Thanks for the invite, but I"ll pass up on it.

C - If you change your mind you know where to find us.

H - Okay, I'll see you two ladies tomorrow.

C&N - "nite horatio.

Both girls head for the elevator and Horatio returns to his office.

_**2 hours later**_

Horatio has managed to get through a lot of paperwork and decides to head out of the office. On the spur of the moment he decides to join his team for a drink at Purdy's.

When he gets to the bar he stands in the doorway looking around the room for his team. He spots them at a table on the other side of the room. He gets himself a glass of wine from the bar and joins his friends.

Calleigh, Natalia and Ryan turn their heads when they hear Eric say

E - "H, We didn't expect to see you here tonight!"

H - I thought I might stop by after all. (As he joins the at their table)

Horatio joins the table with Calleigh on his right side and Natalia on his left.

Ry - "You're just in time H, Natalia was just about to tell us something.

H - Really?

N - "I want you all to hear this from me and not the rumor mill.

C,E, Ry - "What is it

N - "I'm pregnant.

E&Ry - "WHAT"

N - you heard me

E - I didn't know you were seeing anyone.

Ry - Who's the lucky guy?

E - Yeh, who is he?

Ry - How long have you been seeing him (angrily)?

N - About 5 weeks

Ry - And you're pregnant already? (Harshly)

N - "Apparently so Ryan.

Ry - (exploding) That's great Nat, really great! I go out with you for 3 months and I never got past first base with you. And now you stand there and tell me that you are pregnant to some guy you have only been seeing for 5 weeks!

A horrified silence breaks out around the table. Everyone is looking at Ryan with angry looks on their faces.

N - Ryan you really are an ss! There was NEVER EVER going to be anything between us especially after I heard you saying to Cooper in the locker room that all you had to do to get a girl into your bed was to throw a few dinners her way! You're a real class act (and with that she throws her drink in Ryan's face and walks out)

All hell breaks loose. Everyone wants to have a piece out of Ryan.

_E- _ I can't believe you just did that man. How could you even say such things to her, she's our friend man!

C - You pig! I would've thought that you of all people would be happy that she had found someone to love Ryan. Just like she was happy for you when you started going out with Maxine!

E - And did you really say that stuff to Cooper?

Ry - Yeh, but I was only joking

E - Joking! You call what you said a joke? No wonder you have a poor track record with women. You treat them like dirt!

H - Mr Wolfe, you're a poor excuse for a human being. I would like nothing better than to take you outside and give you a beating that you so richly deserve. Your behavior tonight was appalling and totally inexcusable. And it would seem that you still have a lot to learn about how to treat a woman properly.

Ry - Okay Okay, I get it. I was way out of line. I'm sorry.

C - You're sorry. Sorry just doesn't cover it Ryan!

Ry - Okay I'll go over to her house tonight and personally apologize to her.

H - Mr Wolfe, if you turned up at her house tonight, after what you just said to her, she'd probably shoot you! And I wouldn't blame her one bit!

On that note Horatio turns around and storms out of the bar.

_**The following morning:**_

Horatio has only just entered the building and is waiting for the elevator when Calleigh and Eric walk in.

H - Good morning

E - Morning H

C - "Yeh good morning.

E - Horatio we may have a problem man?

H - Oh, what is it

C - "Natalia's missing.

H - What do you mean missing?

E - Calleigh and I went over there last night to check on her and she didn't answer her door or her phone.

C - So, this morning, we drove over to her place and her car is not there either. She's not answering her house phone or her mobile and she has not responded to any of our attempts to page her. We don't know where she is Horatio_. _She's missing_._

**Chapter 11**

H - Lets go to my office.

Horatio's phone starts ringing the moment they step out of the elevator. Horatio rushes over to answer it. He picks up the phone and says

H - Good morning Alexx

A - Is something wrong Horatio? You don't sound right?

H - We have a problem up here Alexx.

A - I'm on my way.

Alexx rushes into Horatio's office less than 5 minutes later. She sees the strained looks on the faces of everyone there.

A - "What's the problem, guys?

H - Natalia is missing.

A - "What do you mean she is missing?

H - "She hasn't been seen since she left Purdy's bar last night. She is not answering either of her phones or her pager. Calleigh and Eric drove over to her house this morning and her car is not in the driveway.

A - "Has anybody checked inside her house?

C - Not yet Alexx nobody here has a set of keys to get in.

A - "Well I do. Natalia gave me a set in case she lost hers. They're in my desk down in the morgue.

H - Okay, here's what we're going to do. Alexx can you give the keys to Calleigh?

A - "Sure, no problem.

H - Calleigh you and Eric go over to her house and check it out. If you find anything call me _immediately _you got it!!!!

C - Yes H

H - Okay get going.

E - What are you going to do H?

H - I'm going to call Frank and have him put a broadcast out on her car. I'll tell him not to approach the car just call me with its location. And I'll get him to put a trace on her mobile.

Calleigh, Eric and Alexx make a dash for the elevator. As the elevator doors open out steps Ryan. They barge past him.

Ry - Hey guys what's the rush

C - Talk to Horatio!

Ryan shakes his head and walks down the hallway towards his lab. He finds Horatio waiting for him at his office door and he doesn't look happy.

H - Mr Wolfe

Ry - Horatio, what's going on?

H - Natalia hasn't been seen since she left the bar last night. I have Calleigh and Eric checking out her house and I've asked Frank to put a broadcast out on her car.

Ry - Horatio, what can I do to help?

H - Ryan, you've done more than enough already! Now get out of my sight!

As Ryan continues on to his section of the lab he hears Horatio mutter, "If anything happens to Natalia or the baby I am going to kill you! Ryan didn't doubt him for one minute!

**One hour later Alexx returns to Horatio's office and she finds him just staring out the window. **

A - "Horatio, any news?

H - "Not yet, Alexx.

A - "We'll find her Horatio. We'll find her.

Alexx looks like she is about to say something else when she stops.

H - What is it Alexx.

A - Ryan

H - What about him

A - "He's madly waving at you for some reason.

H - I really don't want to talk to him right now.

A - Ok I'll go and see what he wants.

Alexx walks down the hall to Ryan. She notices that he has his mobile phone to his ear.

A - What's up sugar?

Ry - (says into his phone) "Hold on a sec" and covers the mouthpiece.

Ry - Alexx, does Horatio have a trace on Natalia's mobile?

A -don't know why?

He points to his phone and smiles (whispers to Alexx, I'll keep her talking for as long as I can!) Alexx understands immediately and rushes back to Horatio

A - Horatio have you got a trace on Natalia's mobile phone?

H - Yes, Frank put one on this morning. Why?

A - "That's what Ryan was trying so hard to tell you!

H - What!!

A - "He's got Natalia on the phone now. And he's going to keep her on as long as he can so you can get a trace on it!

Horatio looks up and smiles his thanks to Ryan. Just then Horatio's mobile rings and it's Frank.

F - Horatio, a patrol just found Natalia's car.

H - Where Frank?

F - I'm on my way there now

H - Where dammit.

F - "Sorry Horatio, Haulover Park on Collins Avenue. I have the squad car keeping watch on it.

H - "Have dispatch get a hold of Calleigh and Eric – tell them to meet us there. I'm heading out to join you now!

Ry - Sorry H, she hung up on me.

H - It's okay Ryan, her car has been found at Haulover Park.

Ry - I'm coming with you. I'll help you search.

H - I don't think so Ryan

Ry - "Don't argue I'm coming! Alexx are you coming with us?

A - Let's go!

**Chapter 12 **

The whole CSI team converges on Haulover Park. Frank had already arrived and had sent the uniformed officers to check the tennis center while he checks out Natalia's car. He sees Horatio's hummer arrive and walks over to him.

F - Horatio

H - what have we got Frank?

F - I have uniforms checking the tennis center. There's nothing suspicious looking about her car.

H - We have to find her Frank!

F - Calm down Horatio we will find her!

_Horatio gathers his team together and gives out instructions._

H - Ok, Eric I want you and Calleigh to search the northern end of the beach

E - You got it H

H - Ryan I want you to search the southern end.

Ry - Sure

H - Alexx I need you to stay by her car in case she comes back. I'll check the picnic and BBQ areas

F - I'll take the marina.

H - Okay people you know what to do so let's go do it!

**30 minutes later**

Everyone (with the exception of Ryan) has finished searching their area and there is still no sign of Natalia. Horatio is growing more frantic by the minute. They are standing next to Natalia's car deciding where to search next when a lifeguard comes up to join them.

Guard - "would one of you people be a Dr. Alexx Woods?

A - "That would be me

Guard - "Ma'am would you come with me please.

H - What's happening?

Guard - "We had a call come through from one of your men requesting that we call an ambulance and to come and get the doc here. We have a quad bike waiting.

A - Horatio wait here, I will call you when I know something

H - I'm going with you

Guard - "I'm sorry sir but you can't do that. We will only have enough room for the doc here, your man and the stretcher"

H - Go Alexx!

Horatio begins to pace back and forwards, running his fingers through his hair. Calleigh walks over to Horatio and puts her hand on his arm. He smiles sadly at her.

The quad bike races down the beach to where Ryan is. Ryan has covered Natalia with his jacket to keep her warm.

Ry - Thank god you're here Alex

A - How did you find her?

Ry - I had a friend of mine who is a computer geek to track her phone using GoFinder. It's supposed to be accurate to within 5 meters. I knew that if her phone was still switched on we had a chance of finding her. I'd already done one sweep of the area and didn't see her I thought it was worth a shot anyway (looking embarrassed)

A - "You did good Ryan

Ry - This wouldn't have happened if I had not acted like a complete jerk.

A - "Let me check her over then we will move her", Ryan go call Horatio!

Ryan pulls out his phone and makes the call.

Ry - H?

H - Ryan!

Ry - We have her H! We're on our way back up to you. Has the ambulance arrived?

H - "Just pulling up now.

Ry - See you in 5

**Chapter 13**

The paramedics are standing by waiting for Natalia to be brought up from the beach. Horatio and his team wait anxiously for her arrival. At last they see the quad bike coming up the beach. Horatio, Frank and Eric go down to help them bring the stretcher up.

Natalia is transferred to the awaiting ambulance. The paramedics have put a splint on her left ankle and her left arm is now in a sling. Natalia is sitting up and protesting because the paramedics want to put in an I.V. line and she is absolutely terrified of needles! Alexx walks over to Horatio and says:

A - "We need to get that I.V. line in Horatio and she won't let us do it

H - Why not?

A - "She has a phobia about needles (this causes Horatio to chuckle)

H - Okay, I'll talk to her.

Horatio walks over to Natalia and talks to her gently, "Sweetheart you need to let them take care of you. I'll stay with you while they do it ok? Just look at me don't look at the needle, you'll get through it". With that Natalia agrees to have the i.v. Line put in.

Alexx asks the paramedics what hospital they are taking her to and they tell her that she is being taken to Aventura Hospital, which is the closest. Horatio asks Calleigh to drive his hummer to the hospital and tosses her the keys before getting into the ambulance with Natalia.

As the ambulance heads off Calleigh, Eric, Alexx and Frank stand there chatting for a few moments.

C - Hey has anyone seen Ryan?

E - He was here a minute ago.

F - There he is, sitting in his hummer.

A - "He feels responsible for what happened to Natalia.

C - If you had heard what he said to her, you'd feel responsible for it too!

E - The guy acted like a complete moron!

A - "that _moron_, is the one who found her (and she tells them how)

F - What did he say that was so bad?

E - I ain't repeating it Frank.

C - Neither am I!

F - Well, it's going to look funny if he don't show up at the hospital. So you guys better bite the bullet and go talk to him okay.

E&C - "Okay Frank."

As Calleigh and Eric walk over to Ryan's hummer he gets out and says

Ry - Hey guys

C - Hey Ryan

E - "Hey man, good job today.

C - You did good Ry!

Ry - Hey guys I'm sorry for what I said last night.

E - You need to tell that to Natalia not us.

C - So, how about we go to the hospital and see how she is?

Ry - Do you think H will ever be civil to me again? I mean he really wanted to do me an injury this morning!

E - Man we _all_ wanted to do you an injury. But we'll get through it.

C - Come on Ry, we'll meet you at the hospital.

They all arrive at the emergency room together to find Horatio sitting alone in the waiting room. Natalia has just gone into have x-rays done on her injured arm and foot. The doctors have assured Natalia that every precaution will be taken to protect her unborn child.

Alexx goes up to the Triage nurse and asks about Natalia and is told that she can go into the treatment bay and see her as she is just back from x-ray. Alexx rushes off.

A - "Hey baby girl how you feeling?

N - Sore Alexx! I just want to get out of here!

A - I know sugar, but you may have to stay here overnight for observation

N - That's the pits!

A - They're going to have to put your foot in a brace and strap up your wrist, so you're going to have to be patient a while longer (laughing) Your x-rays reveal that you have sprained your ankle and wrist.

N - Alexx, my ob/gyn wants to do a sonogram to check on the baby.

A - That's to be expected darlin', you'll be fine.

N - Will you stay with me while it's done, Alexx??

A - "You don't want Horatio with you?

N - I don't think I want him to see me strung up like a chicken Alexx!!!

A - (Laughing) Oh you do say the funniest things! Hang on I'll go ask him if he wants to be there

N - Ask him if he wants to see the first pictures of "little H"

Alexx returns to the waiting room to look for Horatio. She finds him with the rest of the team and they all look worried.

C - E How is she Alexx?

A - "She's going to be fine. She has sprained both ankle and wrist. They will keep her in overnight.

H - There's something else isn't there Alexx?

A - Her ob/gyn wants to do a sonogram as well Horatio, just as a precaution you understand.

H - Okay that's understandable. Anything else?

A - She wanted to know if you wanted to be there to see the first pictures of "little H"??

H - Take me to her Alexx!

**Chapter 14**

When Horatio returns to the waiting room to tell the team that Natalia has been moved to a room and that they can all go an see her now, he finds himself the center of attention!

C -I knew it, I just knew it!!

H - And what did you "just know" Calleigh?

C - About you and Natalia!

H - I guess the cats out of the bag hmnn?

C - Is the baby ok?

H - The baby is fine (and he takes out a copy of the sonogram to show them)

E&F - That's great H

Just then everyone realizes that Ryan hasn't said a word since Horatio returned to the waiting room and that he is now looking at Horatio with a questioning look on his face.

H - You want to say something Mr Wolfe?

Ry - You're the father aren't you, H?

H - Yes Ryan I am. Is that going to be a problem for you?

Ry - "No H, no problems. Congrats man.

H - "Thanks Ryan.

**Natalia's hospital room**

Horatio takes the team down to Natalia's room. As approach the room they see Natalia's doctor leaving the room.

H - Hey Doc, how's she doing?

Doc - Everything's good. Natalia can go home in the morning and she is to rest all weekend. And she can return to work on Monday.

H - Thanks Doc

Doc - You're most welcome.

As the team enters the room they hear Natalia talking to Alexx.

N - Alexx can you stop by my house and bring me in a change of clothes?

A - Sure, but I'll have to get your keys back from Calleigh

H - Don't worry about it Alexx, I'll take care of that for you.

A - If you're sure Horatio?

H - I'm sure. Calleigh the keys please (and Calleigh tosses them to him)

Just then Ryan clears his throat and Natalia says

N - Hi Ryan, thanks for your help today.

Ry - Anytime. Nat, there's something I want to say to you

N - I think you said it all last night (tensely)

Ry - That's just it. I want to apologize to you for what I said last night and for what you heard me say to Cooper. What I said was totally uncalled for and way out of line. And for that I am truly sorry.

N - Ryan thanks for the apology. Consider the matter closed ok.

Ry - Okay, I'll see you at the lab on Monday

******

_The following morning_

Horatio arrives at Natalia's room bright and early with a change of clothes. He goes over to Natalia and gives her a gentle kiss on the lips.

N - Horatio!

H - You sound like you missed me

N - Yeh, you sort of grow on people you know?? (Poking her tongue out at him)

H - You're going to pay for that one later!

N - Why not now? Chicken?

H - No, because I don't think this is the right place for what I have in mind!

N - Is that a threat or a promise of things to come?

H - Oh, I promise you, _you will_ love what I have in mind for you! And with your foot all strapped up you can't go very far, and _**do like a captive audience!**_ (Natalia blushes

**Chapter 15 **

Horatio gently lifts Natalia from the wheel chair and places her in the passenger seat of his hummer and says "lets get you home".

H - You've gone quiet

N - Just tired (stifling a yawn)

H - Then why don't you close your eyes and relax. I'll wake you when we get there.

N - Sounds good

Much to Horatio's surprise Natalia curls up on the seat beside him and places her head on his lap.

N - Do you mind?

H - Not at all (chuckling)

He arrives at Natalia's house 45 minutes later and gently gives Natalia a shake.

H - Nat, (shaking her shoulder) we're here!

N - I'm awake

Horatio gets out of the hummer, goes around to the passenger side and gently lifts Natalia up, he eases off her seat belt, and carefully lifts her out. As he carries her into the house Natalia mumbles something at him.

H - What was that sweetheart?

N - I said where are you taking me?

H - I'm taking you to bed

N - Best offer I've had all day! (She reaches up and kisses Horatio on the cheek)

H - I aim to please (gently placing her on the bed)

N - You do it very well. (Caressing his face)

H - (huskily) just wait it gets even better

N - Boasting are you?

H - Behave yourself (kissing her gently)

N - I don't want to

H - Then what do you want?

N - Surprise me!

H - I think I can manage that

What follows will turn out to be the most mind blowing, earth shattering experience for both of them.

**Later that afternoon**

When Natalia awakens, she finds herself molded to the length of Horatio's body. His arms are wrapped around her protectively. It feels so right just being there with him. Natalia, not realizing that Horatio is also awake decides to put into practice all that he has taught her. He is surprised by her boldness and gives a small groan when he feels her fingers do a light tap dance along his thigh. He makes a grab for her hand and she says to him:

N - Do you want me to behave myself?

H - No, don't stop there

N - I have no intention of stopping. (Her fingers creep across the flat of his stomach)

H - You've learnt your lessons well

N - I had a great teacher.

H - I think you're ready for the advanced lessons

N - Teach me.

H - It will be my pleasure

**Natalia is now 16 weeks pregnant and has a very noticeable baby bump. **

**Chapter 16**

"**You know it can only mean trouble with the head of IAB comes and pays you a visit!" thought Horatio as Lt. Charlie Daniels stepped out of the elevator and walked towards him.**

**Ch - Hi there Horatio**

H - Charlie, what brings you down here?

Ch - I'd like to talk to one of your CSI's if I can?

H - Is there a problem? (As they both enter Horatio's office)

Ch - Not at this point Horatio. But I _would _like to chat with the csi who flattened Rick Stetler in the main lobby this morning!

H - WHAT!!!!! Please tell me you're joking!

Ch - I have it on security tape (placing a video cassette on the table). It's no joke Horatio.

H - Oh hell which one was it Delko or Wolfe?

Ch - Neither, it was Boa-Vista!

H - Natalia? Why on earth would she…..

Ch - Lets look at the tape and you can see for yourself that she did in fact flatten Stetler.

Horatio takes the video and places into the VCR in his office and turns on the TV. He presses the play button as Charlie gives a commentary on what he believes happened.

Ch - You see there, he grabs her by the arm and says something to her. You can then see her remove his hand and say something back to him and then she tries to walk away from him. Then Stetler being the fool that he is grabs her a second time. Your csi removes his hand more forcefully this time and again tries to walk away from him.

When Stetler makes a third attempt to grab her, your csi takes it upon herself to teach Stetler a lesson he sure isn't going to forget in a hurry.

H - Is Stetler filing charges against her?

Ch - Not if he's smart he won't! (Horatio looks at him with a questioning look)

Ch - The only reason that IAB is involved at this point is that a complaint was made to me, on behalf of your csi about Rick Stetler. This informant was one of at least 6 people who were in close proximity to see and hear what was said between the two of them. I have spent all day today interviewing and getting statements from these people and now I want to interview her to get her version of events and also to see if she wishes to file assault/misconduct/harassment charges against Stetler.

H - As her supervisor I wish to be present when you interview her.

Ch - "Agreed Horatio.

Horatio picks up his cell phone and calls Natalia

H - "Natalia I need to see you in my office right now

N - Be there in 5

Five minutes later Natalia knocks on Horatio's door and he tells her to come in.

H - Natalia, this is Lt. Charlie Daniels from IAB, he wants to talk to you about an incident that occurred this morning.

N -Stetler?

H - "Yes Stetler.

N - (turning to Charlie) Fine, ask your questions.

Ch - I have video evidence showing you and Sgt Stetler having some kind of argument in the main lobby this morning. It also shows Stetler grabbing you on two occasions and you're rather politely removing his hand from your arm. Are you with me so far?

N - Yes I understand what you're saying.

Ch - Now, what I want to know is this…."What did Stetler say to you that made you react in that way?

N - Basically, you're asking me why did I hit him?

Ch - Yes.

N - Well, he made some crude remarks about my present condition (_pointing to her stomach)_. He said it in front of several people and didn't care if they heard him or not. Also, when I tried to walk away he stopped me by grabbing me on the arm (she pulls up her sleeve and you can see bruises beginning to form).

Ch - Go on what happened next.

N - Well, when he made a grab for me the third time I snapped and knocked him flat on his butt!

Ch - Horatio can you get one of your cameras and take photo's of Miss Boa Vista's arm?

H - Certainly. Natalia, don't say anything else until I get back ok.

N - "Sure no problem.

Horatio returns with a camera and takes several photos of Natalias arm.

N - Lt. Daniels is Sgt Stetler filing charges against me?

Ch - Call me Charlie.

N - Sure,

Ch - No, I want to know if you want to file charges against Sgt Stetler!

N - (giggles)

Ch - What's so funny?

N - Stetler is copping it from all sides today!

Ch - I see where you're coming from (laughing). So do you want to file charges against Stetler or not?

N - Are there any alternatives?

Ch - Well, I have statements from 6 people who saw and heard what he said to you. That alone earns him an official reprimand. It will go on his file.

N - So, you know exactly what he said to me don't you.

Ch - Yes and it was totally uncalled for.

N - Horatio have you seen these statements?

H - No I haven't

N - I would like copies of those statements for my records.

Ch - Fine, not a problem.

N - Okay, here's what I'd like to happen.

Ch - Go on

N - I won't file charges against Stetler if he accepts my conditions

Ch - Okay, what are they.

N - 1. He comes down here to the lab and apologizes to me in person in the presence of you and Horatio?

2. He is given an official reprimand about his behavior

3. He is also told to stay away from me at all times.

Ch - I can put that to him.

N - Good, you do that. Do you mind if we take a short break?

Ch - Not at all, it will give me time to him down here and put your proposal to him and to get you the copies of the statements. We'll meet back here in 15 minutes ok?

N - Sure

**Chapter 17 (part 1)**

20 minutes later Horatio, Natalia and Charlie gather once more in Horatio's office

Ch - While we're waiting for Stetler to join us here are your copies of the Statements (he hands Natalia an envelop)

N - Thanks Charlie

Just then Stetler walks into Horatio's office unannounced. (A large bruise can be seen on his jaw)

R - Well I'm here. Lets get this over with

Ch - Rick you know why you are here

R - Yes

Ch - And you have voluntarily agreed to Miss Boa Vista's terms of settlement

R - Yes, if it will get me out of this mess.

Ch - Fine, you may proceed

R - Miss Boa Vista, I would like to apologize for every hurtful, disgusting remark that I said to you this morning. I had absolutely no right to imply that you were a person of loose morals and I certainly had no right to make such sexually inappropriate comments to you. Will you _please _accept my apology?

N - Yes I will (Stetler looks relieved)

R - Now, I would also like to apologize to you for even daring to place a hand on you. I should've taken the hint the first time you removed it, but I didn't and now I am paying for my actions. I am asking you to accept my apology for grabbing you?

N - Yes, I accept your apology.

R - Thank you

Ch - Rick you are no longer allowed to enter this Lab or turn up at any crime unannounced. You are also not allowed to approach Miss Boa Vista in any way unless you clear it with Horatio or me first. Have I made myself clear enough on this for you?

R - Crystal Clear!!!!

Ch - Then we are done here

N - I can go now? (To Charlie)

Ch - Yes you can go.

As Natalia gets to Horatio's office door she hears him say

H - See me at the end of shift Natalia, okay?

N - No problem H.

**In the break room at the end of shift (6pm)**

Horatio walks into the break room and finds Natalia curled up on the sofa eating cookie dough (ah the cravings have kicked in)

H - What on earth are you eating?

N - Choc Chip Cookie Dough

H - May one ask why you're eating it

N - Because I wanted to!

H - Ok, enough said. We need to talk about this morning.

N - What about it.

H - You know you could've come to me and I would have dealt with Stetler.

N - H, I don't need you to fight my battles for me

H - I know that, but the fact remains you hit a superior officer.

N - No, I hit a merely higher-ranking one!

H - Excuse me?

N - And I'm _really _feeling the urge to slap another one silly right this minute!! Want to guess who the lucky candidate is? (Getting up from the sofa)

H - Where do you think you're going?

N - This discussion is over! I am out of here.

H - We're not done here.

N - Get out of my way Horatio!!!

They both turn towards the door when they hear someone clear their throat. And standing there is Alexx and Frank.

F - Are we interrupting something here?

H - Yes!

N - Frank walk me to my car please?

F - Horatio, I'll be back in 10 minutes ok. (As he guides Natalia out the door)

H - Fine! What can I do for you Alexx?

A - I just wanted to give you the autopsy report on the home invasion case

H - Good, I'll read it later. (Pacing around the break room)

A - Horatio, you need to calm down.

H - I am _not_ the one who needs to calm down!

A - Okay let's start again shall we? Tell me what started this argument off?

H - She refuses to tell me what Stetler said to her this morning.

A - I can understand that Horatio

H - You know don't you Alexx? You _know_ what he said to her, don't you?

A - I may have heard something during the day.

H - What did you hear Alexx?

A - I wish I could tell you but, it's up to Natalia.. Goodnight Horatio.

H - Talk to you tomorrow Alexx.

_Horatio is still pacing around the break room when Frank walks back in…._

F - She got to her car ok

H - Thanks

F - Why is she crying Horatio?

H - Because I tried to reprimand her for slugging Stetler this morning.

F - Reprimand her! What were you thinking! Damn it Horatio, if I had of heard him say what I** know he said, **he would be laying on a slab in Alexx's morgue as we speak!

H - "That bad?

F - Oh yeh.

H - What do I do now Frank?

F - Call her Horatio. Call her as the man she loves not as the man who is her boss ok?

H - You're right Frank.

Horatio takes out his mobile phone and dials Natalia's number. A phone starts ringing in the break room and Horatio turns towards the sound and there is Natalia's phone on the sofa along with the envelope containing the statements from Charlie Daniels.

F - What's that?

H - Her copies of the statements from Charlie Daniels.

F - I know what you're thinking Horatio, don't do it

H - I'll take it over to her house tonight and give it to her. Unopened.

F - "Smart move. I'll see you tomorrow"

**Chapter 17 (part 2)**

_8pm that evening_

Horatio knew that he couldn't leave things as they were with Natalia. He needed to make things right between them. So he drove over to her house hoping that she had calmed down enough to talk this thing out. But it was not to be, for Natalia was not home.

As he punched the steering wheel in frustration he decided he was not going anywhere until he knew she was safe. So he let himself into her house and sat down to wait.

Horatio didn't have to wait long as barely an hour had passed when he heard her garage door open and her car drive in. He rushed into the kitchen to greet her as the door from the garage leading into the house opened.

As she turned on the kitchen lights she saw him. Her simple greeting of "Hey You" was met with Horatio crossing the floor in seconds and scooping her into a bear hug kissing her passionately.

N - Wow! That was some greeting

H - I haven't finished yet

N - Horatio put me down please

H - If you insist (he gently places her feet back on the floor but still keeps his arms around her)

N - What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you tonight.

H - When you left the break room in such a hurry you left some stuff behind, so I thought I would bring it over to you.

N - Oh, I see

H - And I wanted to apologize for acting like an ss!

N - What brought this on?

H - Frank had a few choice words to say to me.

N - (chuckling) and he had some choice words to say to me as well!

(Horatio places his fingers under her chin forcing her to look at him. He places a swift, gentle kiss on her lips and says I'm sorry babe)

H - So, here is your phone and that envelope from Charlie Daniels – please note that it is unopened.

N - So noted. We need to talk this thing out Horatio.

H - I know

N - If, and I say if, you were to find out exactly what Stetler said to me what would you do?

H - I would probably beat the living snot out of him.

N - That's why I'm not going to tell you, because I _know exactly_ what you are capable of.

H - Ok, I see your point. If, and I say if I was to promise not to lay a hand (Natalia gives him "that" look) or foot on Stetler would you tell me?

N - I would be prepared to offer a compromise.

H - Okay, what is it.

N - Do I have your word that you will not go after him.

H - Yes

N - Ok, (she hands him the envelope) I'm going to let you read the statements. I just don't want to be in the same room when you do

H - Fine, where will you be in the mean time?

N - I am going to have a quick shower I'll see you in 15 minutes.

Horatio waits until he hears the shower running before opening the envelope. He pulls out just one statement and begins to read. And his blood begins to boil. Phrases leap out from the page. Phrases like, easy lay, a cheap f*ck, getting a two for one hand job. Stetler is one sick puppy and Horatio had not even finished reading the first page!

Before Horatio can stop himself he picks up his cell phone and dials a number

H - Stetler

R - Horatio what is it

H - Meet me in the carpark outside the lab tomorrow morning at 7.30am and don't keep me waiting.

R - I'll be there.

(Oh Stetler, you a going to be sorry, you messed with my woman Horatio thought)

**Chapter 18 (part 1)**

**Crime Lab Car park 7.30am**

Horatio pulls his hummer into his allotted parking space a little before 7.30; he quickly scans the car park for Stetler. He sees Stetlers' car at the far end of the car park and calls him over.

H - Stetler!

Rick turns around and walks towards Horatio – (Horatio is shocked by Stetlers appearance)

R - Horatio

H - What the hell happened to you?

R - After you called last night a few officers came around; they had heard what went down yesterday and took it upon themselves to voice the general displeasure of the whole damn department.

H - I can see they did a thorough job of it.

R - Yeh, they did. I suppose you want your piece of me now? I'm sure there are a few places still left on my body that hasn't been punched or kicked!

H - (smiling) Rick I would like nothing more than to beat you within an inch of your life. But I gave my word to someone that I wouldn't lay a hand or foot on you, and I keep my promises.

R - So what's this about then?

H - Well Rick, I think its time you and I had a man-to-man talk.

(Rick visibly pales under Horatio's stare)

R - I'm listening

H - I now know what you said to the lady in question.

R - Horatio, I've already apologized to her. I almost lost my job because of what I said and did to her. I am not about to make the same mistake twice. Believe me!!

H - I'm pleased to hear that Rick.

R - But that is not what this is about is it Horatio?

H - That's right. The lady in question just happens to be the future Mrs. Caine.

R - Oh sh!t, I'm a dead man

H - The baby she is carrying, you know the one you made such disgusting comments about?

R - (gulps) Yes

H - I'm the father. Do you see where I'm headed here?

R - Most definitely Horatio (Rick begins sweating)

H - (with a vicious growl to his voice) you, got off lightly this time Rick. But, if you ever pull another stunt like this, I will come after you. And I guarantee that it won't be a pleasant experience for you. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!!!!!!!!

R - Loud and clear Horatio.

H - Then I am glad we had this little chat.

**Chapter 18 (part 2)**

Horatio entered the crime lab and spoke to the receptionist Nancy.

H - Any messages for me?

Na - Several Lieutenant

H - What's with all the flowers? It's not your birthday is it?

Na - It's not my birthday. These are all for Natalia.

H - Really, that's interesting.

Horatio walks down the hallway to his office he runs into Frank Tripp.

F - Morning Horatio

H - You look cheerful today Frank, what gives.

F - You're just going to love this Horatio

H - What?

F - Someone uploaded the video of Natalia decking Stetler onto You Tube!

H - (laughing) that, could be a problem.

F - Why do you say that?

H - Well, I hear some people paid Stetler a visit last night. You wouldn't know anything about that would you Frank?

F - (laughing) who _**me**_, never!!

H - talk to you later Frank.

_Break Room (Beginning of Shift)_

Ry - Hey Nat, you opening a florist shop or something?

E - What are you talking about Ryan

Ry - These are all for Natalia.

E - It's not your birthday is it?

C - Oh Eric, her birthday is not for ages!

Ry - Well who are they from?

N - Well, I haven't had chance to check yet have I?

(Natalia looks and finds a card in each arrangement and has a little chuckle as she reads each one)

H - Good morning everyone

E, C, Ry&N - Morning H

H - Ryan, Eric can I see you in my office please?

E&Ry - Sure

**Horatio's office**

E - What's up H?

H - Well, you two I hear some people paid Stetler a visit last night. Did you two have anything whatsoever to do with it?

Ry - No way

E - "Hell no

H - Okay, lets get back to work. Eric, send Natalia in would you?

E - No problem.

N - You wanted to see me Horatio?

H - Take a seat.

N - What's up?

H - There's something you need to be made aware of

N - Go on

H - It would seem that someone uploaded the security tape of you decking Stetler onto You Tube.

N - (laughing) that explains the flowers.

H - I guess it does. (Smiling)

N - "Anything else?

H - Well, some people also paid him a visit last night. It seems they didn't like what he did to you and decided to teach him some manners.

N - How bad is he hurt

H - Lets just say he won't win any beauty pageants for a while!

**Chapter 19**

_Mid-morning Horatio's office_

Horatio is sitting at his desk attempting to make a dent in the mountain of paperwork that has accumulated there when he is interrupted by a knock at the door. Without looking up he calls out "Come in".

!--[if !supportEmptyParas]-- !--[endif]--

Ch Morning Horatio

H Charlie, have a seat

Ch We need to talk privately (and he closes the office door)

H Tell me what's on your mind Charlie

Ch Stetler!

H What about him?

Ch have you seen the sorry state that he's in? I don't like it when one of my men gets hurt!

H Nobody does Charlie, nobody does!

Ch And you want to know something Horatio?

H What?

Ch "Stetler's injuries. I interviewed him a short time ago. He can identify each and every one of those responsible but to his credit he won't name them. He specifically asked me _**not to**_ launch an investigation. He wants me to drop the whole thing. To do absolutely nothing about anything!

H I gather he has his reasons for this?

Ch Several. The major one being that he doesn't want it to be known that he had the stuffing knocked out of him by a group of women!

H WHAT!!!

Ch Yep! So there will be no investigation into the assault on him. That just leaves the video uploaded onto You Tube. And I know damn well I'm not going to get anywhere on that as well. Everyone will close ranks and I'll get nothing!

H So why are you here Charlie?

Ch Well, I would like you to have a word with _all _of your team. Let them know that Stetler is off limits. That he's agreed to see the department shrink to get help with the way he treats the female of the species. That they may have gotten away with it this time dispensing summary justice. But should it happen again I will come after them and I don't care how many enemies I'll make within the department!!!

H Are you implying that some, of my team were involved?

Ch I'm not pointing the finger anywhere Horatio. I'll be having the same conversation with other department heads later today. I want Stetler left alone!

H I'll call a staff meeting this afternoon and relay your concerns.

Ch Then my work is done here.

Chapter 20

**Lunch time in the break room**

When Horatio enters the break room in search of coffee he comes across Calleigh, Alexx and Maxine having a spirited conversation. Thinking that there is no time like the present he gets his coffee and walks over to their table.

!--[if !supportEmptyParas]-- !--[endif]--

H Mind if I join you ladies?

A Horatio, you don't even need to ask.

C Pull up a chair

H Thanks. I need to talk to you ladies about something

M Sounds serious

A "you have that look Horatio. What is it?

H I had a visit from Charlie Daniels IAB this morning

C Oh, what did he want?

H He wanted me to put the word out with you ladies

M On what for heavens sake

H Stetler (_Horatio looks at all three_)

A What's Stetlers problem, other than the fact that he is still breathing!

H I know you ladies don't like him

M C that's an understatement

H Let me finish!

M Sorry

C do continue

H "Well ladies, its like this. Charlie is a little upset about Stetler being given a work over. He takes a very dim view of things when one of his men gets hurt. And he wants the persecution of Stetler to stop. Today. Before things can get any further out of hand.

A Are you saying that Daniels believes that one of us here is responsible for what happened to Stetler?

C I can't _believe_ you of all people Horatio would even think that of us.

H Okay, this is not going down to well.

M You reckon!

H Alexx for starters Charlie doesn't have any proof that anyone here was responsible for Stetlers injuries. All he knows is that a group of female officers went over to Stetlers and beat the crap out of him.

!--[if !supportEmptyParas]-- !--[endif]--

And Calleigh, do I think you had anything to do with what happened? On your own no, but in a group of women with all that estrogen anything is possible!

!--[if !supportEmptyParas]-- !--[endif]--

A "Thanks for the vote of confidence in us Horatio

C your faith in us is **just** touching!

M yeh, it just makes me feel all _warm and fuzzy _inside knowing that you have so little trust in us.

_(In the distance they hear the elevator doors open and footsteps heading in their direction)_

_!--[if !supportEmptyParas]-- !--[endif]--_

Just when Horatio thinks things couldn't get any worse Stetler walks into the break room!

M I just lost my appetite (on seeing Stetler she gets up and puts what's left of her lunch in the bin)

C (sniffing the air) Smells like someone forgot to take out the trash!

A I've had cadavers smell better than that!

_!--[if !supportEmptyParas]-- !--[endif]--_

_As Calleigh walks past Stetler she has one more parting comment_

_!--[if !supportEmptyParas]-- !--[endif]--_

C Stetler

R (gulping) yes Calleigh?

C In future, please direct all further questions that you may have about me, or my work to Horatio here. I want no direct contact with you at all. Understood?

R Yes, if that's how you want it

A "You can include me in that as well.

M Ditto!

!--[if !supportEmptyParas]-- !--[endif]--

_Rick just looks at their retreating backs. He then turns to Horatio and says:_

_!--[if !supportEmptyParas]-- !--[endif]--_

R Horatio, what just happened here?

H I just passed on Charlie's message and they didn't take it too well.

R What message was that?

H That you are off limits!

R Man, I wish Charlie had of kept his mouth shut.

H Why?

R Because right now, I'm getting the cold shoulder from all the women in the building. Not one of them will even ride in the same elevator as me! I can't even get the IAB receptionist to talk to me!

H Come on, it can't be that bad! (Smiling)

R Horatio, tell me the truth. Did Charlie imply either directly or indirectly that members of your team were responsible for what happened to me?

H you could say that.

R Damn! Please get them back in here Horatio!

H Why

R Because I have something to say to them and they won't come if I ask them!

H Alright, I'll make a call.

(_Horatio takes out his mobile phone and calls Alexx)_

H Alexx, can you round up Calleigh and Maxine for me, I need to see you all in the break room. ASAP!

A "Be there in 5 minutes.

!--[if !supportEmptyParas]-- !--[endif]--

_Five minutes later all three women return to the break room._

_!--[if !supportEmptyParas]-- !--[endif]--_

C You wanted to see us, Horatio?

H I didn't **he did! **(Pointing at Stetler)

R Ladies, I come in peace! All I ask of you is that you listen to what I have to say to Horatio okay? (They all nod) I'll be brief.

!--[if !supportEmptyParas]-- !--[endif]--

R Horatio, I want you to know that _**no member**_ of your team was in any way involved in the assault on me last night. No member of your team was even present when it happened, they may be hot headed but they're not stupid!

!--[if !supportEmptyParas]-- !--[endif]--

Ladies, I want to apologize for any misunderstanding. Can we _please_ call a truce?

C I accept your apology. But it doesn't mean that I like you!

A M Same here!

!--[if !supportEmptyParas]-- !--[endif]--

H Ladies, I too am sorry for even doubting you. I was wrong to even doubt you. I should've known better. Am I forgiven?

!--[if !supportEmptyParas]-- !--[endif]--

C One moment while I confer with my colleagues! (_Calleigh turns to Alexx and Maxine and says "Shall we let him off the hook", "yeh, they reply")_

!--[if !supportEmptyParas]-- !--[endif]--

C Because we like you, you're forgiven!

H Thank you ladies! (laughing)

Chapter 21 (mid afternoon) (part 1)

Ryan and Eric had just arrived back from a crime scene and were having a late lunch in the break room.

!--[if !supportEmptyParas]-- !--[endif]--

Ry Have you spoken to Natalia since this morning?

E "About what?

Ry The flowers man, aren't you just a little bit curious about who sent them to her?

E Not our business Wolf-man!

Ry I wander if she's told Horatio who sent them?

!--[if !supportEmptyParas]-- !--[endif]--

H (entering the break room) "Told me what Ryan?

E "Ryan's dying to know who sent Natalia the flowers!

Ry Doesn't it bother you H?

H No, it doesn't. If you're that bothered why don't you just ask her?

Ry If she was here I would, but she's not, so I can't

H That's easily fixed!

!--[if !supportEmptyParas]-- !--[endif]--

(Horatio takes out his mobile phone and calls Natalia)

H Hello there

N Hey you

H Nat, something has come up

N And you'd like me to help _it_ go down?

H Nibbles behave yourself!

(Eric and Ryan look at each other and laugh, "Nibbles?)

N Okay, I'll behave myself for now…but tonight I want to be _very naughty!!!_

H You're so going to pay for this!

N Really? Gives me something to look forward to then don't it?

H (exasperated) Just come up to the break room okay?

N Be there in 5

!--[if !supportEmptyParas]-- !--[endif]--

Five minutes later Natalia walks into the break room and says to Horatio:

N Okay, I'm here. What's the problem?

H (Pointing to Ryan) He's the one with the problem

N What's the problem Ryan?

E Come on Wolfe, out with it!

Ry I just want to know who sent you the flowers, that's all

N I see, any particular reason you need to know this?

Ry Just curious, that's all

N If I tell you, do I have your word that you'll never mention it to me again?

Ry Okay

N That goes for you two as well (pointing at Horatio and Eric)

H E "Agreed.

N Fine! The roses are from the FBI field office here in Miami. The carnations are from the local DEA office. And the orchids are from Stetler's ex-girlfriend who is a cop from Traffic. Apparently, he has p!ssed off a lot of people, and I just did what they probably wanted to do to him. Now can we get past this?

Ry "But what about the package?

N What package?

Ry The one behind the orchids, you haven't seen it?

N No, I haven't (she goes over and picks up the package)

Ry You going to open it?

N Sure, why not?

!--[if !supportEmptyParas]-- !--[endif]--

Natalia opens the package and finds an oversized t-shirt inside. She takes it out, and holds it up for all of them to see. On the front is a picture of Stetler, with a big red circle with a slash through it. The caption reads **"Stetler free zone!" ** Both Eric and Ryan burst out laughing. Horatio just shakes his head.

!--[if !supportEmptyParas]-- !--[endif]--

**End of shift**

As Horatio is walking down the hallway on his way to the elevators he hears laughter coming from the break room. He goes to investigate. He finds Calleigh, Maxine and Natalia laughing hysterically and each of them carrying a bunch of flowers.

!--[if !supportEmptyParas]-- !--[endif]--

H Ladies, what's so funny?

M Show him Nat

!--[if !supportEmptyParas]-- !--[endif]--

Natalia turns around and he sees that she is wearing the Stetler T-shirt. The look upon his face makes Calleigh and Maxine start laughing again.

!--[if !supportEmptyParas]-- !--[endif]--

H Take it off Natalia.

N Horatio, I'm off the clock so I can wear what I like.

C Where is your sense of humor Horatio?

M Lighten up!

H "Calleigh, Maxine why don't you two go on ahead while I discuss this with Natalia?

N Wait for me at the elevator guys, this won't take long.

(Calleigh and Maxine quickly leave the break room)

!--[if !supportEmptyParas]-- !--[endif]--

H I'm asking you to take off that shirt.

N With all due respect my answer is No!

H If Stetler himself sees you wearing it, he will have a fit!

N I don't think so. I honestly think he will see the funny side of it.

H Nat, be reasonable, Stetler doesn't have a sense of humor! Don't give him a reason to file a complaint about you. Just take the damn shirt off.

N Horatio, it's been a long day and I don't want to argue with you. With that said, if you want to continue this discussion, I'll be home in 30 minutes and we can discuss it then.

H Your funeral. Don't say I didn't warn you.

N I'm glad we had this little chat. Now let's get out of here!

H You're being very stubborn.

N (while walking past him) and, you worry too much. But I love you anyway!

H (grabbing her arm and pulling her back towards him) "What did you just say?

N I said that you worry too much (blushing)

H The last bit

N But I love you anyway?

H That's what I thought you said. Do you really mean it?

N Yes!! I've been in love with you for ages!

H Oh wow! (Wrapping his arms around her)

N Is that all you can say? Wow!

H Nat, look at me

(Natalia looks up at him and sees a mischievous look in his eyes. She gives him a questioning look as he looks around to make sure nobody can see them and places a soft, gentle kiss on her lips and says

!--[if !supportEmptyParas]-- !--[endif]--

H "Nat, I love you too.

**Chapter 21 (part 2)**

Natalia throws her arms around Horatio's neck and pulls him into a passionate kiss. Things start to get a little steamy rather quickly. Both of them have completely forgotten about Maxine and Calleigh waiting out near the elevators until they hear someone speak

M Oops! I'm sorry.

C Oh, for heavens sake get a room! (Laughing)

Horatio and Natalia break apart blushing!

N Go away you two!

M No way, heaven only knows what you two will get up to if we leave. (Laughing)

C So, if you two don't mind we'd like you to walk out ahead of us.

M That way you can't stop for any detours!

C Let's go people!

H "(Plants a quick kiss on Natalia's lips) To be continued?

N Most definitely!

C Start walking you two!

H Yes ma'am (leading the way to the elevators)

**Meanwhile**

Upstairs Stetler is in his office looking out the window. He has a clear view of the car park. Stetler is only interested in one particular vehicle – a bright pink VW convertible, her car.

Still on her windscreen is a little note that he had left there earlier. He is deep in thought (I wonder is she'll call? Probably not, but at least I gave it a try!). Sighing he leaves his office to head home. He gets into the elevator and presses the button to go down to the lobby. Two floors down the elevator stops, the doors open, and in she walks.

!--[if !supportEmptyParas]-- !--[endif]--

**Back in the Crime Lab**

Calleigh and Maxine have managed to get Horatio and Natalia to the elevators without any detours. While waiting for the elevator Horatio says to Natalia

!--[if !supportEmptyParas]-- !--[endif]--

H "let me carry that for you"

N (handing him the flowers) Thank you

!--[if !supportEmptyParas]-- !--[endif]--

The elevator doors open and Horatio stands aside and says

!--[if !supportEmptyParas]-- !--[endif]--

H "After you ladies.

!--[if !supportEmptyParas]-- !--[endif]--

Calleigh and Maxine enter the lift carrying bunches of flowers and don't see who else in the lift with them until it is too late to give Natalia a warning. They both look at each other and mouth "Sh!t Stetler". Rick is looking at the floor, trying to be invisible. He looks up as Horatio enters the lift with Natalia.

!--[if !supportEmptyParas]-- !--[endif]--

R Horatio

H Rick (trying to block Racks view of Natalia's shirt, but it's too late Rick has seen it)

!--[if !supportEmptyParas]-- !--[endif]--

There is a sudden awkward silence. Horatio is just waiting for Rick to explode for Rick has now had a good look at Natalia. Then to everyone's surprise Rick starts laughing.

!--[if !supportEmptyParas]-- !--[endif]--

R (still laughing) I'm not even going to ask where you got that!

N (turning to Horatio) and, _you_ said he had no sense of humor!

!--[if !supportEmptyParas]-- !--[endif]--

This remark causes Maxine and Calleigh to start laughing. Rick just looks at them and doesn't say a word.

!--[if !supportEmptyParas]-- !--[endif]--

When the elevator reaches the lobby, Stetler quickly excuses himself and bolts out of the building. He wants to get to where his car is parked as it has a clear view of hers. He watched and waited. He finally saw her walk to her car.

!--[if !supportEmptyParas]-- !--[endif]--

When Maxine reaches her car she finds a note under the wiper blade. She unlocks her door and before she gets in the car she reads the note. It reads "Can I buy you a cup of coffee?" and a phone number. Out of sheer curiosity Maxine takes out her mobile phone and dials the number.

!--[if !supportEmptyParas]-- !--[endif]--

Rick is stunned when his mobile phone rings. He hesitantly answers it

!--[if !supportEmptyParas]-- !--[endif]--

R Hello

M Who is this

R Stetler

M Stetler, what are you playing at?

R Can you at least call me Rick?

M "Okay, Rick. What do you want?

R (voice shaking)Maxine, I'm going to be at Starbucks 416 Lincoln Rd. at 7pm if you would like to join me for a coffee.

!--[if !supportEmptyParas]-- !--[endif]--

Maxine is stunned. Stetler is asking her out for coffee? She doesn't know what to say to him.

!--[if !supportEmptyParas]-- !--[endif]--

R Maxine are you still there?

M I'm here.

R Well, will you join me?

M You'll find out at 7pm won't you! Bye

R Bye (chuckling)

!--[if !supportEmptyParas]-- !--[endif]--

Well, Rick thinks at least she didn't hang up in my ear.

!--[if !supportEmptyParas]-- !--[endif]--

**Starbucks 7pm**

Rick enters Starbucks and buys a couple of Skinny Vanilla Lattes. He finds a table and sits down to wait. He looks up and sees the door open and in walks Maxine. Oh, my God she came! He can't believe it. Maxine walks over to his table and says

!--[if !supportEmptyParas]-- !--[endif]--

M Ok, I'm here

R (standing up) I didn't think you would. Please have a seat

M Okay Rick, just one question. Why me?

R (quietly) you, think I have an ulterior motive?

M I don't know what to think yet, that's why I'm asking you.

R I thought you might be an interesting person to get to know

!--[if !supportEmptyParas]-- !--[endif]--

To break the silence Rick asks:

R Can I ask you one question?

M You may.

R Why did you come tonight?

M I was curious

R Well, it's a start.

M The start of what?

R I honestly don't know, but are you willing to see where this might take us?

M (hesitantly) yes

**Chapter 22 (part 1)**

(Natalia's house 7pm)

!--[if !supportEmptyParas]-- !--[endif]--

When Horatio let himself into Natalia's house a delicious aroma wafted out of the kitchen. He looks in the oven and smiles "lasagne!!" He is beginning to wonder where Natalia is when his ears pick up the sound of running water! "Interesting" he thinks.

!--[if !supportEmptyParas]-- !--[endif]--

Horatio walks down to Natalia's bedroom, the only light in the room is coming from a small lamp beside the bed. Just then Natalia comes out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around her, her head is down and she is drying it with another towel. She doesn't see Horatio until….

!--[if !supportEmptyParas]-- !--[endif]--

Horatio sneaks up behind her and for a joke puts his arms around her shoulders in a reverse bear hug. Before he can say a word Natalia has quickly given him a elbow jab to the ribs and flung her fist back and connected with his jaw. Horatio screams

!--[if !supportEmptyParas]-- !--[endif]--

H Nat, it's me!

N Oh my God Horatio are you ok?

H No I'm not okay!

N Well you startled me, I thought you were an intruder

H Where did you learn to do that?

N Horatio, you really should have a look at my file.

H Why?

N You would see that I have a black belt in Karate.

H Remind me never to startle you again!

N I'm sorry, do you want me to kiss it better (giggling)

H You think this is funny? Do you?

N Actually, yes!

H Just wait until I get a hold of you!

!--[if !supportEmptyParas]-- !--[endif]--

Natalia turns around and makes a bolt for the bathroom but she is not quick enough. Horatio grabs her around the waist and scoops her up into his arms.

!--[if !supportEmptyParas]-- !--[endif]--

H Gotcha

N Put me down!

H No, I don't want to! (He plants a searing kiss on her lips)

N You're not playing fair damn it!

H It's payback time! (With a devilish gleam in his eyes)

!--[if !supportEmptyParas]-- !--[endif]--

Natalia starts to wriggle in his arms and says

N "Put me DOWN!!!!

!--[if !supportEmptyParas]-- !--[endif]--

Horatio walks over to the bed and puts Natalia down in the middle of the bed. Before she can roll off the other side he quickly follows her and says

!--[if !supportEmptyParas]-- !--[endif]--

H Oh no you don't. (Kissing her) Do you remember the Boy Scout motto?

N Be prepared? What's that got to do with anything?

H I came prepared (chuckling)

N Prepared for what

H This! (He reaches behind him and pulls a pair of handcuffs from his belt)

N You wouldn't!

H Oh but I would.

N I will get you for this!

H Let the fun begin! (And he quickly handcuffs her hands to the bed head)

!--[if !supportEmptyParas]-- !--[endif]--

Just then the oven timer goes off.

H (getting off the bed) Dinner, a timely interruption!

N You can't leave me like this?

H (He pats her on the leg and says) don't go away!

N Very funny Horatio!

!--[if !supportEmptyParas]-- !--[endif]--

Horatio gets up and walks from the bedroom chuckling. He walks into the kitchen and turns the oven off. He then went to his briefcase and took out a couple of things he had brought with him. Next he went to the freezer and took out some ice cubes. He rummaged around in the fridge until he found the chocolate sauce and a can of whipped cream. Then he found a tray to put all his little treasures on.

!--[if !supportEmptyParas]-- !--[endif]--

"Let's see have I forgotten anything?" he thought as he checked everything on the tray

Ice cubes –yes

Chocolate sauce – yes

Whipped cream – yes

Feather - yes

Blind fold – yes

Juice – (damn I forgot the juice – wouldn't want to get dehydrated now would we)

!--[if !supportEmptyParas]-- !--[endif]--

He picks up the tray and walks back into Natalia's bedroom.

H Hi there, I'm back

N (eying the tray) what have you got there?

H You'll see

!--[if !supportEmptyParas]-- !--[endif]--

Horatio places the tray down on the bedside table. He then takes out his mobile phone and switches it off. He does the same to Natalia's mobile phone. He then gets up and takes the landline off the hook. Natalia looks at him with hooded eyes and a cheeky grin

!--[if !supportEmptyParas]-- !--[endif]--

N What do you have planned for me?

H I'm going to take you to heaven and back. Slowly, deliciously, sensuously. I will decide when and _if_ to let your hands free. I will decide when you get your release. Are you up for the challenge?

N On one condition

H And that is?

N As long as it's a reciprocal arrangement!

H (picking up the blindfold) "Agreed? Shall we begin?

**Chapter 22 (part 2) 8.30pm**

Natalia was lying on her back next to Horatio. Every nerve ending she had was tingling. She feels like a firecracker just waiting to explode.

!--[if !supportEmptyParas]-- !--[endif]--

Horatio gently lifts off the blindfold and smiles down into her eyes and gently runs his knuckles along her jaw. He smiles at her sudden intake of breath.

!--[if !supportEmptyParas]-- !--[endif]--

H Tell me what you need Nat?

N I need you. Right here right now. I can't wait any longer.

H Yes you can and you will.

N No, I can't. I _really _need you right now. I can't hold it back anymore.

H (kissing her softly on the lips) then, let go and take me with you.

N I _need _to feel you. I _have to touch you_

H Wait (he leans over and grabs the keys to the handcuffs) shall I uncuff you?

N YES!!!

!--[if !supportEmptyParas]-- !--[endif]--

Horatio takes off the cuffs and gathers Natalia into his arms. He kisses both wrists. He wraps his arms around her waist and rolls over so that she is on top. Horatio wants to take it nice and slow, but Natalia has other ideas!

!--[if !supportEmptyParas]-- !--[endif]--

Natalia curls her fingers around his and starts to move. Horatio can feel that she is not going to last long; he can already feel her muscles tightening. He moves his hips just a little bit and this sends her over the edge. Natalia collapses onto Horatio's chest, it will be several minutes before her muscles relax and her breathing returns to normal. He wipes the tears from her face and says:

!--[if !supportEmptyParas]-- !--[endif]--

H You okay?

N I will be.

H You want to know something?

N What?

H I never thought you would turn out to be a screamer! (Chuckling)

N Swine!

Chapter 23 part 1  
Starbucks  
Maxine looked across the table at Rick with a determined look on her face.

M There's some things that you need to know, if we are move on from here  
R Are we moving forward from here  
M That depends  
R On what  
M On how you react to what I'm about to say next.  
R shoot  
M This whole thing between you and Natalia is never to happen again EVER! We're a close bunch in the lab. Almost like family. When you hurt one of us, you hurt all of us. Do you see where I'm coming from?  
R Yes I do.  
M And how do I know that you're not just using me to get information about the lab?  
R Trust, Max. The quickest way to screw up a relationship is to betray the trust the other person has in you. I know you're going out on a limb here just by being seen with me.  
M So, lets take things slowly.  
R Get to know each other  
M Our likes and dislikes  
R What makes us tick!  
M Exactly!  
R Are you working tomorrow?  
M Yes  
R Want to have breakfast with me?  
M Excuse me??? (startled)  
R (laughing at the look on her face) Oh heck that didn't come out right!  
M Care to rephrase that (starting to laugh as well)  
R I think I'd better! I would like you to join me for breakfast, here at 7am.  
M I'll be here.

Chapter 23 part 2

Natalia's house 11pm  
When Natalia awakens she finds herself held in the protective arms of Horatio. He places a gentle kiss on top of her head. She turns over and looks into his eyes and kisses him.

Horatio gently strokes her arm. He is deep in thought.

N "Penny for your thoughts?  
H "Just something I've been thinking about for some time."  
N "Okay, sounds serious. Want to talk about it?  
H I want to move forward in our relationship.  
N What did you have in mind?  
H I'd like you to move in with me.  
N What brought this on?  
H I woke up this morning and I realized that I want more from our relationship. I want you to be the last thing I see at night and the very first thing I see in the morning when I wake up.  
N Okay  
H Okay what?  
N Okay, I'll move in with you.  
H (pulling Natalia on top of him) "You mean it?  
N Yes I mean it. (placing her head on his chest)  
H When will you move in with me? (stroking her back)  
N How about I move my clothes in this weekend? Will that suit you?  
H Yes, what about the rest of your stuff.  
N My personal stuff, I'll pack up and bring with me. And I might just rent this place out fully furnished. Probably take about a week to pack everything.  
H I'll bring the boxes and help you pack!

Chapter 24  
Starbucks 6.45am  
Rick opened the door and entered Starbucks. He was pleasantly surprised to see Maxine already there! He walks over to her table and says:

R Good morning  
M Hi, I already got you a coffee  
R Thanks.  
M "Well don't just stand there, sit down!  
R (chuckles) Okay!

Conversation flows freely between the two. Rick is amazed that they have plenty to talk about and none of it is work related! Just then his mobile phone rings. He says to Maxine "I have to take this" and she nods.

R Yes Charlie  
Ch Rick where the hell are you?  
R Starbucks on Lincoln Road, why  
Ch I need you at a scene urgently  
R What's happened?  
Ch Officer down. Gunman is still at large.  
R Give me the address.  
Ch I'll advise Horatio that you are on the way.

Rick turns to Maxine and says.  
R I've got to go.  
M Call me later  
R Count on it! (As he bolts from the coffee shop)

*****  
When Rick arrives on the scene he quickly puts on his bullet proof vest and goes in search of Horatio and finds him standing beside an ambulance.

R Horatio what's the situation?  
H Frank's been shot.  
R How bad?  
H Not serious but he needs to go to the hospital and get checked out.  
R Is there a problem about him going to the hospital?  
H Yeh, he doesn't want to go!

Rick walks to the back of the ambulance and sees Frank lying on a stretcher being attended to by paramedics. Horatio follows him.

R Frank is there a problem here?  
F it's just a knick I don't need to go to the hospital.  
R Departmental policy Frank you're going and that's final.  
F Stetler, go to hell! I'm not going!  
R Frank you can go willingly or I will have you handcuffed to the stretcher and make you go. You choose.  
F Horatio are you going to just stand there and do nothing?  
H As much as it pains me to say this Frank, but I agree with Rick!  
F You agree with this dumbass!  
H Yes!  
R So, what's it going to be Frank?  
F Okay I'll go, but under protest!  
R I'll swing by the hospital later today and take your statement.

Rick and Horatio both stand and watch as the ambulance takes Frank to Hospital. Before Rick turns to Horatio and says

R What do we know so far?  
H Not a lot  
R I'll want copies of all reports etc. you know the drill, I don't need to explain it to you! Keep me in the loop at all times understood  
H Not a problem  
R See you later.  
H You're not going to stick around?  
R You now how to do your job, so just do it! (And he walks back to his car)

Charlie Daniels' office IAB  
Rick knocks on Charlie's open door and says

R Got a minute  
Ch Sure, come on in  
R It was Frank Tripp who was shot  
Ch How bad is he?  
R Shoulder wound but he'll be okay  
Ch There's something else isn't there Rick?  
R Yes there is  
Ch Close the door, take a seat and tell me what's on your mind (Rick does as requested)  
R I would like you to ensure that I am no longer involved in any investigation directly relating to the Crime Lab.  
Ch Whoa! I assume you have a very good reason for making this request  
R Yes. Conflict of Interest!  
Ch Conflict of interest would only apply if you were seeing someone from the lab. You're not are you?  
R Yes I am  
Ch WHAT!!! Does Horatio know about this?  
R No he doesn't  
Ch Are you going to tell him?  
R Not until it becomes necessary.  
Ch Okay, meet with Horatio to finalize whatever active files you have by close of business on Friday understood?  
R I'll get right on it.  
Ch Is there anything else you'd like to discuss Rick?  
R Now that you mention it  
Ch Go on  
R I'd like you to lift the ban on me entering the crime lab unannounced.  
Ch (smiling) "Now why would I do that!!!  
R Because if and when the lady in question and I decide to go public with our relationship I think it would be nice if I could drop in and have lunch with her occasionally!  
Ch (chuckling) I never thought I'd see the day when  
R What?  
Ch That my little boy would finally fall in love!  
R (laughing) very funny Charlie  
Ch I know, I know (unable to contain himself) don't worry I square it with Horatio.  
R Thanks!

*****  
Horatio's office mid-afternoon.  
Horatio is sitting at his desk attempting to make a dent in the ever-increasing pile of paperwork when he hears a knock at his door.

H Come in  
Ch Hi Horatio  
H Charlie nice to see you, is there a problem?  
Ch Just need a few minutes of your time.  
H Take a seat and tell me what's on your mind.  
Ch (sitting down) Stetler  
H What's happened now?  
Ch He came to see me this morning and asked me to take him off any future investigations involving your unit!  
H WHAT!!! Did he say why?  
Ch Yep, conflict of interest.  
H But for that to apply he has to..(A stunned look on his face)  
Ch (interrupting) "You got it!  
H He's seeing a member of my staff?  
Ch Yes  
H Who?  
Ch He didn't say and I didn't ask.  
H Is this a recent development  
Ch I think so.  
H I don't believe it!  
Ch I know it's hard to believe, but my little boy has fallen in love with one of your ladies!  
H And he doesn't want the lady in question to think that he is only using her to get information about the lab.  
Ch That's my take on the situation. Anyway, I have given him until close of business on Friday to finalize any investigation he has going with your unit. He will meet with you and hand down his recommendations is that okay with you.  
H Yes certainly. Is there anything else?  
Ch yes, he also asked me if I would remove the ban on him entering the lab unannounced. Do you have any problem with that?  
H If he's not going to be our liaison officer then I have no problem with him coming into the lab occasionally.  
Ch I can't believe Rick Stetler is doing something decent for once!  
H I know, scary isn't it?

Chapter 25 (part 1)  
Friday lunch time – break room  
As Maxine walked into the break room she was surprised to find that the six people she thought of as family were all sitting having lunch at the same time. A very rare occurrence!

Maxine gets her lunch from the fridge and sits down with her friends.

N So Max got anything special planned for the weekend?  
M Well, I'm going house hunting  
C What on earth for?  
M Well, I just got tired of sharing a place and decided that I needed more privacy.  
N You looking to rent or buy a place.  
M Ultimately I would like to buy a place. But if I can't find something that I like then I'll rent until I do.  
C You sound like you've given this a lot of thought  
M "For the past 2 weeks actually.  
N (a light bulb goes on in her brain) "You're seeing someone aren't you?  
M What on earth makes you think that?  
A That blush for one!  
M I'm not blushing!!!  
A Yes you are! Now tell use all about him  
N Yeh, like how did you meet, is he a good kisser  
C Is he any good at "you know"!!  
E TMI Calleigh TMI! Can't you see we're eating!  
Ry What's his name?  
Horatio was thinking about what happened 2 weeks ago and his eyes widened in surprise!

Thankfully, Maxine is saved from answering any of these questions when her mobile phone rings! Everyone turns towards Maxine whose face has gone bright red as she answers her phone.

N (on seeing Maxine's face says) "Shush, it's him!

Meanwhile upstairs in Charlie Daniels office  
For the last half hour Charlie had been sitting at his desk trying to get some paperwork done. But he kept getting distracted by his colleague in the next office who at the present time was throwing a ball against the wall continually.

Charlie reaches breaking point and storms into the office next door and says

Ch Rick! What the hell are you doing?  
R just trying to think through a problem  
Ch (takes the tennis ball from Rick) Can you do it quietly?  
R (glances at his watch) Sure!

Rick takes out his mobile phone and calls Maxine. Charlie just stands there watching him.

R Hi there  
M Hello  
R What are you doing now?  
M I'm in the break room having lunch with everyone.  
R Do you still think the way you did this morning?  
M I haven't changed my mind, have you?  
R Do you want my answer privately or publicly?  
M (chuckling) "Whatever way you want to give it to me!  
R See you shortly. (Closing his phone)

Ch Rick what's going on?  
R My lady wants to go public with our relationship  
Ch Does she have a name?  
R Maxine  
Ch You have a determined look on your face what are you planning?  
R I'm about to give Maxine her answer in public!  
Ch Are you sure you want to do that?  
R Very sure! I'll see you later.

Rick walks out of his office and heads for the elevators. He is nervous about what he is about to do, but he is determined to see it through. He gets into the elevator and pushes the button for the Crime Lab.

Back in the Crime Lab  
Horatio can hear who is on the other end of the call but wisely says nothing because he doesn't want to embarrass Maxine any further than she is right now.

Natalia looks at Maxine as she puts her phone away and says  
N Max are you ok. Is everything all right?  
M Ah, things could be better!  
A Maxine what's wrong – you have a hunted look on your face.

But Maxine doesn't answer! She calmly repacks her lunch box and gets up to place it in the fridge.

Rick enters the Crime lab and heads for the break room. Maxine wasn't kidding when she said everyone was there. All conversation stops as he walks into the room and over to Maxine.

Maxine is eyeing him warily wondering what he is going to do. When Rick stops in front of her and places both hands on her hips Maxine lets out a startled squeak. Rick lifts her up and places her on the bench top. He leans forward and places a gentle kiss on her lips and says,  
R "Is this public enough for you?"  
M Uhm  
R (chuckling) I'll be upstairs when you want to give me your answer!

Rick turns around walks out of the break room and heads back to his office. Leaving behind one very stunned Maxine! Rick wonders how long it will take Maxine to give him his answer. Little does he know that he doesn't have long to wait!

There was a stunned silence in the break room. All eyes were on Maxine, who was still sitting on the bench top with a completely shocked look on her face. The only sound that could be heard was Rick's laughter as he walked towards the elevators.

Maxine finally hops off the bench top and heads towards the break room door. Natalia is the only one game enough to ask her where she is going.

N Max where are you going?  
M I'm going upstairs to teach that man that there is a time and place for everything and this was neither, the time or place!

Maxine gets in the elevator and goes up 2 floors to IAB. When the doors open she heads straight to the reception desk and asks for him.

M Where will I find Rick Stetler (she has fire in her eyes!)  
Rec Ah, his office is 2nd door on the right.  
M Thank you  
Rec But I don't think he's in there.  
M Then where is he!!  
Rec (timidly) you could try our break room – it's down the end of the hall last door on the left.  
M "Thank you. Oh, don't ring him and tell him I'm on my way. Got it!  
Rec Yes ma'am!

As Maxine heads towards the break room the receptionist quickly calls Charlie Daniels  
Rec Lieutenant? It's Theresa at reception.  
Ch What's the problem Theresa?  
Rec I think you'd better head to the break room quickly.  
Ch Why, what's happened?  
Rec I think Rick may have pissed off one of Horatio's team.  
Ch "Male or female?  
Rec Female. I swear she had steam coming out of her ears and fire in her eyes! You may want to head her off and stop her from doing Rick and injury!  
Ch I'm on my way and Theresa?  
Rec Yes sir  
Ch Have the first aid tin ready – just in case we need it! (Laughing)  
Rec Will do sir, good luck!

Charlie reaches the break room just in time to hear Maxine say

M Richard Stetler what on earth possessed you to do what you just did!  
R Why Maxine how nice to see you (tickled pink that she was there)  
M Answer me damn it  
R (cheekily) "You said you wanted to go public with our relationship I just did what you asked me to!  
M (standing in front of him) "You call that going public! I'll show you how to go public!

And with that Maxine cups Rick's face in her hands and slowly, deliberately kisses him! Rick is so surprised that he responds without thinking! He pulls Maxine onto his lap and wraps his arms around her and kisses her back with passion only stopping when the need for air overtakes them!

(Charlie realizes that Rick is in no 'physical danger' discretely closes the break room door and leaves them alone)

Chapter 25 (part 2)  
Crime lab break room  
When Maxine re-entered the break room all conversation between her friends stopped. You could feel the tension in the air. Maxine could feel them staring at her when she went to the fridge to get her drink out, bracing herself she turned towards them and said

M I can see by your faces that you all want to say something so who's first?  
(Silence from those around the table)  
M Don't all speak at once!  
(They still remain silent)  
M (eyes watering) "You of all people Natalia should understand that you can't help who you develop feelings for!" (Rushing from the break room)

H I think one of us should go and talk to her.  
N I'll go  
A Horatio?  
H Yes Alexx  
A I think it might be too late for that (looking up to see Maxine with her car keys in her hand and her bag over her shoulder)  
C Why do you say that Alexx  
A "She's leaving!

Maxine is waiting for the elevator; she has tears streaming down her face. Alexx gets up from the table and rushes to the door of the break room and calls out "Maxine wait!" and quickly walks towards Maxine.

C I don't think we handled that well  
E Duh! You think  
Ry Do you think she'll be okay?  
N Guys, we need to make this right!  
H (his mobile phone begins to vibrate) Hang on I need to answer this call. (Caller i.d. has told him who's calling)

Horatio talking into his phone:  
H Rick, what can I do for you?  
R We need to talk  
H I agree on that. When?  
R Now, I'm on my way down there! (Hanging up)

H I agree Nat we need to make this right, but now we have an even bigger problem!  
Ry What's that H?  
H Rick's on his way down here  
E Oh man we are so screwed!

Less than 5 minutes later Rick is standing at the break room door with a look of thunder on his face.  
R (angrily) "Would someone like to tell me what the hell happened down here!!!  
H You are of course referring to Maxine.  
R The man's a genius! Of course I'm talking about Maxine!!!!  
H Rick calm down! We didn't say anything to Maxine. Not one word to her and I think that may have been the problem!  
R (glaring at each and every one of them) "You want to be pissed with someone, be pissed at me. I'm the one who made the first move not Maxine! And I'll tell you another thing! I'm in this relationship for the long haul whether you approve or not! So if any of you (pointing his finger at them) have a problem with that, then I suggest you get over it!  
H You've made your point Rick we will make things right with Maxine on that you have my word.  
R I'll hold you guys to that! You guys are supposed to be her friends! Well, with friends like you who the hell needs enemies!! (And he storms out of the break room)

Rick is seething! How, could they do that to her of all people. He angrily stabs the elevator button – damn it where is that damn thing! Suddenly, the elevator arrives and the doors open. Maxine is about to step out when Rick spots her!  
  
R Max! Are you okay? (gently pushing her back inside the elevator)  
M I will be (putting her arms around him)

The elevator doors close and Rick leans over and presses the emergency stop button! Maxine can't help but laugh.

R What's so funny?  
M This elevator is forever breaking down!  
R (smiling he takes out his mobile phone and switches it off) Turn off your phone!  
M (turning off her phone) "What's going through that pretty head of yours?  
R I was thinking of things that I'd like to do to you  
M What's stopping you? (Looking up at him)  
R Max, we're at work and in an elevator for chrissakes!  
M I'm willing if you are!  
R (kissing her) I just never thought our first time would be in an elevator!  
M (kissing him back) I'll make it up to you next time  
R (running his hands down her back) "Will there be a next time?  
M (putting her arms around his neck and pulling his head down towards her) Count

Chapter 26  
(Mid afternoon – Horatio's office)  
Natalia knocks on Horatio's office door.

H Come in beautiful!  
N Flattery will get you nowhere, for now!  
H Then I'll try again later!  
N Do that, but in the mean time let's move on  
H Okay what did you have in mind?  
N Do you have your palm pilot handy?  
H Of course, why?  
N Just want to put a reminder in your diary that I have a doctor's appointment next Friday at 2pm  
H Is there a problem (gently placing his hand on her stomach)  
N Just my monthly checkup and this time my doctor is going to do an ultrasound.  
H You mean we get to see "Little H"?  
N Yep, and we can even find out what we're having if you want to.  
H I'd like to know, but what about you?  
N I want it to be a surprise at the end, you know?  
H If that's what you want then that's what we'll do. (He gently rubs her baby bump)

Natalia notices a puzzled look has come over Horatio's face.  
N Why are you looking like that?  
H (smiling) If I didn't know better, I swear this little guy just kicked me.  
N (cheekily) Probably didn't like the way he was pushed around last night!  
H (saying to her stomach) "Hey little one, I'll try not to shake you up so much from now on! (Little H suddenly starts kicking madly)  
H Does it hurt when this happens?  
N Only when he kicks on a full bladder – speaking of which, I have to go!  
H (laughing) I'll see you later.

As Natalia comes out of Horatio's office she runs into Eric and Ryan.  
N Sorry guys didn't see you.  
E No problem, talk to you later.

Eric knocks on Horatio's door "H got a minute"  
H Sure come on in. Talk to me  
E H, Ryan and I would like to do a little something to "welcome" Stetler to our humble little group.  
H What did you have in mind?  
Ry Just a little prank with his car.  
E We're not going to damage his car in anyway. We just want to hang something from the back of it, and see how long it takes him to realize it's there!  
H What are you planning to hang on it? (With a wicked look in his eyes)  
Ry Just a sign that says, "Just got laid"  
E And hang some tin cans from underneath it as well.  
Ry So H, can you point out Stetler's car for us?  
H I'll take you to it!  
E We need to scout out a vantage point so we can see his reaction!  
Ry I'll bring a camera  
H Gather the stuff you need and I'll meet you downstairs in 5!  
E Let the fun begin.

End of shift – locker room  
When Maxine walked into the locker room at the end of the shift she came face to face with Calleigh and Natalia. It was Calleigh who broke the silence.

C Hey Max, got a minute?  
N We would like to talk to you  
M Just say what you have to say and get it over with  
C You're not going to make this easy for us, are you?  
M Give me one good reason why I should!  
N I'll give you 2! A) Because we're friends and b) we're sorry for what happened at lunchtime.  
C Are they good enough reasons Maxine?  
M (smiling) Damn good reasons actually  
N (Hugging Maxine) we never meant to hurt you Max!  
M (wistfully) I know that now.  
C (Hugs Max) you took us by surprise  
N We just need time to get used to it all.  
M All I ask is that you all accept that I am seeing Rick and that I'm not going to stop seeing him just because you guys don't like him!  
N C We can do that!

Car Park end of shift  
Eric, Ryan and Horatio were lying in wait for Stetler in the car park. They don't have long for Rick to arrive. They watch him walk to his car and get in.

Rick reverses the car out of his spot and starts to drive towards the exit. He doesn't go more than 30feet when he hears some serious noises coming from the rear of his car, so he stops the car and gets out to have a look!

When he gets to the rear of the car he goes red in the face and screams "who the hell is responsible for this!" Then he notices that the car park is full of people laughing their fool heads off! Ryan is madly snapping pictures, as Rick's reaction is priceless.

Horatio and Eric can hardly control their laughter as the go to "help" Rick remove the crap from his car.

As they approach Rick from behind he senses their presence and turns on them!  
R Are you responsible for this?  
H (sincere voice) I honestly don't know what you're talking about Rick?  
E Hey Rick what does the sign say?  
R Don't even bother looking at it!  
Ry (joining them) it says "Just got laid"  
H (patting Rick on the shoulder) Come on Rick, we'll help you remove the decorations from you car so you can get going. I mean that's what friends are for right (sarcastically)  
R I just bet you had something to do with this Horatio.  
H I didn't think you were a gambling man Rick. (Turning to Eric and Ryan) You two remove the stuff from his car and dispose of it.  
E Sure H, we'll take care of it. (Laughing)

Horatio walks Rick around to the driver's side door and waits for Rick to get in the car before speaking again..  
H Rick, there's something I think you should be made aware of  
R Oh, and what's that  
H (putting on his sunglasses) "The elevators in our building are not sound proof!

And he walks away from Rick laughing!

Chapter 27 (part 1)  
Maxine parked her car outside Rick's apartment building. She'd heard through the grapevine what had happened in the car park and wasn't sure of her welcome. She knew the guys meant to harm, that they'd just wanted to "welcome him" to the gang, but thought they may have gone too far.

She took out her mobile phone and dialed Rick's number he answered on the 2nd ring!  
M Hi there, you feel like some company?  
R Max! Where are you?  
M Downstairs, I wasn't sure I'd be welcome after what they did to you!  
R Well don't just stand there come on in!

Rick stood in the open doorway to his apartment waiting for Maxine. His face lit up when he saw her step out of the elevator. When Maxine finally stood before him, he gave her a kiss on the cheek and said, "Come in" and he ushered her into the lounge room of his apartment.

R (nervously) Want some coffee?  
M (just a nervous) "Sure.  
R "make yourself comfortable and I'll be right back.

Maxine sat on the sofa and looked around the room taking everything in. There was one thing that dominated the room and it wasn't the plasma TV! It was the numerous pictures of a little girl scattered around the room and on the walls.

Rick stood watching Maxine from the kitchen doorway he didn't know how she would react when he told her about Maddy. Just then Maxine turned around to face him.

M You want to tell me who she is or do I have to guess!  
R (handing her a cup of coffee) "That's my daughter, Madeline"  
M (shocked) "Your daughter?  
R "Yes from a previous relationship.  
M You were married?  
R No, I dated another cop from Traffic and Madeline was the only good thing to come out of the relationship! She's nearly 4 years old and gorgeous. But then I'm biased!  
M (laughing) " So when were you planning on telling me about her? You were planning on telling me weren't you?  
R I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to join us for a trip to the zoo tomorrow so you could meet her then, but that plan has gone out the window!  
M Why do you say that?  
R "Change of plans. Since you're here you can meet her tonight, if you want.  
M Of course I want to meet her! Do you have to go get her?  
R No, she'll be here in about 15 minutes. Her mother is dropping her off and picking her up again Saturday night.  
M If the zoo trip is still on I'd like to join you, get to know her.  
R You're not mad at me for not telling you?  
M No, why should I be?  
R (cheekily) I'd prefer it if you weren't  
M (touching his cheek) "Rick, you helped create this little person and you stuck around you didn't run from your responsibilities. That alone tells me the type of person you are.  
R Thanks  
M You're very welcome. (Kissing him on the cheek)  
R Now Max it's your turn  
M My turn for what?  
R To tell me why you've made a surprise visit to my humble abode!  
M (blushing) It's about what we did this afternoon  
R I see. Do you regret what happened?  
M Not for a minute! But… (Embarrassed)  
R We didn't use any protection. Is that what you're trying to say?  
M Exactly. So after work today, I went to the pharmacy and got the "morning after pill" and I took it.  
R Why did you do that?  
M Because I am not ready to have a child and I was also taking responsibility for my actions.  
R I was there too Max don't you think I should have been consulted?  
M "In hindsight yes. And do you want to know something else?  
R "What  
M When and if the time is right, I'd like to have a child.  
R So you do plan on having children  
M Some day yes.  
R (smiling) When you're ready let me know okay?  
M (grinning like a Cheshire cat) "And why is that?  
R (kissing her gently) "Because I would like the honor of creating that child with you

Chapter 27 (part 2)  
Horatio and Natalia were driving home from work when Natalia's phone rang.

N Hey Max!  
M I want you to pass on a message for me to Horatio.  
N You want to talk to him? He's right here  
M No, just tell him paybacks are a bitch!  
N I don't know what you're talking about but I'll tell him!  
M Good! I'll see you on Monday (hanging up on Natalia)

Natalia turns to Horatio as she puts her phone away.  
N I have a message for you from Maxine  
H Oh, what is it?  
N She said to tell you that paybacks are a bitch!  
H So, she found out!  
N Found out what?  
H "That we played a prank on Rick in the car park this afternoon.  
N What did you do? And whom the hell did you do it with!  
H I was with Eric and Ryan. We tied some tin cans to the back of his car and attached a sign to the trunk.  
N Well, that's not too bad. But, what did the sign say?

Horatio pulled the hummer into their driveway before turning to Natalia and saying  
H ah, the sign said, "Just got laid"  
N What the hell were you all thinking! (Getting out of the hummer)  
H We were just having a little fun (going after her)  
N (glaring at him) Is, there anything else you want to tell me?  
H (saying reluctantly as he opens the front door) "We – ll I also brought to his attention that the elevators aren't sound proof.  
N Oh for heavens sake, you didn't! (Throwing her handbag down on the sofa and walking away)  
H Hey, where are you going (watching her walk down the hall)?  
N (calling over her shoulder) To cool down!! (Slamming the bedroom door)

Natalia strips off her clothes and heads for the shower. (All the while muttering, "Of all the stupid, juvenile things, acting like damn children!)

Horatio knew that Natalia was mad at him, but not so mad as to throw something at him. As he starts walking down the hallway towards their bedroom he hears the shower running! He enters the bedroom and sees Nats clothes thrown all over the room and begins picking them up, placing them on a chair.

He opens the bathroom door and sticks his head in  
H "Hey, want me to wash your back?  
N Is that your best offer?  
H I think I can do better  
N I know you can do better! Now get in here!

Horatio doesn't need asking twice and he quickly takes off his clothes and climbs into the shower with Natalia. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her towards his chest.

H Nat, what I did today was (she places her hand on his mouth)  
N Don't say anything. I overreacted. I shouldn't have taken it out on you and I'm sorry.  
H (kissing her gently) "And I shouldn't have acted like a juvenile delinquent! Sorry.  
N Can we at least agree that once we walk through that bedroom door we don't discuss anything to do with work?  
H I can live with that. I wonder what else we could possibly do in our room?  
N Several things come to mind (as her hand reaches down and begins stroking him)  
H (eyes widening) "As much as I would love to have you in the shower, I think we would be more comfortable in our bed, do you agree?  
N (kissing him passionately) Most definitely! (Turning off the shower)  
H (scooping her up in his arms and softly kissing her lips) "Now where were we?  
N I believe I was doing this (stroking him again)  
H Now, I remember! (kissing her gently)  
N See, you're not just a pretty face!  
H I'm going to make you pay for that remark! (nibbling on her neck)  
N Bring it on hot stuff!

Chapter 28  
Friday morning – Horatio and Nat's place.  
Horatio rolled over and look at the clock beside his bed. Damn 5am! Giving up on trying to go back to sleep he gently eased himself from the bed so he didn't wake Natalia. He quickly slips on his robe and heads out to the kitchen.

Natalia rolls over to snuggle up to Horatio and finds the bed empty. Sighing she gets out of bed and goes looking for Horatio and finds him in the kitchen. She walks up behind him placing her arms around his waist from behind and says

N Okay Ginger man, out with it!  
H (startled) "Nat, you should be sleeping!  
N So should you (releasing him)  
H Couldn't sleep.  
N This is the third night this week you haven't been able to sleep. What's going on?  
H I have a lot on my mind.  
N Do you want to talk about it?  
H (wrapping his arms around her) "Can we keep this hypothetical for now?  
N Sure, if that's the way you want it.  
H Okay, if I were to tell you that the both of us are not due back in the lab until Tuesday what would you say?  
N I would say you must have a good reason behind it  
H You wouldn't be mad  
N Nope. Want to tell me what you have planned?  
H "Not yet.  
N Please continue  
H If I was to tell you that I called your doctor and had your appointment moved to 10.00am what would you say?  
N Again, you must have a reason behind it  
H A very good reason, believe me!  
N Interesting. Go on.  
H (nervously) "If I was to ask you whether you would prefer a long or short engagement what would you say?  
N (shakily) I would say a short one  
H How short  
N Very short  
H (smiling) "And if I were to ask you to go with me to Judge Granger's Chambers at 9am today what would you say?  
N Today? I guess that would be okay  
H (nervously) I guess I'd better make some calls (taking out his mobile phone)  
N (cheekily) "I wouldn't do that if I were you"  
H And why is that?  
N (kissing him) "Because my love our conversation what purely Hypothetical! (Patting him on the butt as she moves past him)  
H (Grabbing her arm and turning her towards him) "Nat?  
N (wide eyed) "Yes Horatio?  
H Wait here, I'll be back in a second (as he rushes out of the kitchen)  
N Okay (she sits down at the table)  
H (re-entering the kitchen) "close your eyes  
N (shakily) "Okay  
H Now open your eyes.

Natalia opens her eyes to find Horatio kneeling down in front of her holding a ring box in his hand.

H (opening the box) "Natalia, I love you with every fiber of my being. I cannot imagine living a day without you by my side. I'm asking you to be my wife.  
N (starting to cry) "You're serious aren't you?  
H (eyes watering) "I've never been more serious in my life!"  
N (throwing her arms around his neck) "Of course I'll marry you!  
H (slipping the ring on her finger) "Sweetheart you've just made me the happiest man alive!  
N (kissing him passionately) "You had all this planned didn't you?  
H Yes! Now I'd better make some calls!  
N You can't call people at 6am!  
H Oh yes I can! (Pulling her to his side)

Horatio takes out his mobile and dials a number.  
H Judge Granger? It's Horatio Caine.  
Judge Yes Horatio?  
H Sorry to bother you so early, but are you busy at 9am today?  
Judge She said yes?  
H That's affirmative!  
Judge See you at 9! Congratulations to you both.  
H Thank you. (hanging up)

Next he calls Calleigh  
H Morning Calleigh  
C (sleepily) "Do you know what time it is Horatio?  
H (excitedly) "Yes it's just after 6am!  
C You asked her didn't you?  
H Yes I did and everything's a go for 9am this morning!  
C I'll make some calls. See you at 9!

Then he calls Frank!  
H Morning Frank!  
F Horatio, don't you ever sleep!  
H Forget about that! What are you doing at 9am?  
F It's on?  
H It's definitely on!  
F Well, Horatio I guess I've got a wedding to go to! See you at 9(hanging up)

Horatio puts both his arms around Natalia and kisses her neck and says to her

H Now, I have only one more phone call to make  
N Who to?  
H Charlie Daniels. We've been friends for years and I'd like him to be there.  
N That's fine. You've already asked all the people I consider family so I don't need to make any calls. Call him.

So Horatio picks up his phone again and calls Charlie Daniels.

H Hey Charlie  
Ch Horatio! This better be damn important Horatio calling me at this ungodly hour!  
H (excitedly) "Of course it is important, or I wouldn't have called you!  
Ch Okay, calm down and tell me.  
H Nat said yes!  
Ch Bout time you asked her!  
H Let's not go into that now okay!!  
Ch Fine. When and where?  
H Today. Judge Grangers Chambers at 9am!  
Ch 9am Judge Granger, okay I'll be there. Anything else?  
H Yes there is.  
Ch Okay well I'm wide-awake now so you may as well tell me.  
H One of our guests has a new partner that she may like to bring to the event. But he can't attend because of the ban on him coming close to Natalia. I'd like you to lift that ban Charlie.  
Ch How does Natalia feel about it?  
H I'll put you on speaker and you can ask her yourself.  
Ch Okay. Natalia can you hear me?  
N Yes Charlie.  
Ch You heard what Horatio asked me to do? Are you okay with it?  
N Yes of course I am. And as a gesture of good will could you bring him with you?  
Ch You want him at your wedding?  
N It's all about acceptance Charlie. He needs to know that we accept him being in a relationship with Maxine, and what better way to do that, than to invite them both to our wedding?  
Ch I'll ask him. But I make no guarantees ok.  
N That's fine. I just have one more request though.  
Ch And what's that.  
N If he comes, he is not to wear one of those hideous ties! (Laughing)  
Ch I'll choose the tie myself! Congratulations to you both and I'll see you at 9am!

As Horatio puts his phone down Natalia snuggles into him and says.  
N This is really happening isn't it?  
H Yep, in just over 3hrs you will become my wife! How do you feel about that?  
N (saucily) "Incredibly horny!  
H (blushing) "I can take care of that for you! (Picking her up)  
N Then what are you waiting for?

Chapter 29  
0845hrs – front steps of Miami Courthouse  
Calleigh looked around and said

C "Is everybody here"  
E Everyone except the bride and groom!  
Ry What's keeping him?  
E Don't go there Wolf-man!  
M (laughing) "You think they could wait a little while longer?  
F (chuckling) they're already behaving like newlyweds!  
A "They'll come up for air eventually!

Just then Maxine feels an arm slip around her waist and she lets out a squeak! Everyone turns to look at her and laugh for Rick has snuck up behind her.  
M Rick! What are you doing here?  
R I, strangely enough got invited!  
M You did? When?  
R This morning around 6.30am Charlie rang me and asked me to meet him in his office no later than 8am. That's when he told me that Natalia had, specifically invited me, to the wedding!  
M Charlie is this right?  
Ch That's right Max. The invite had only one condition attached!  
M Oh, and what was that?  
Ch That if Rick chose to attend he wasn't allowed to wear a hideous tie!

Just then Frank spotted Horatio's Black BMW pulling into the parking lot.  
F They're here!  
C Finally!  
R Oh goody he has to reverse in?  
Ry Why do you say that?  
R Payback for last week!  
F (pointing at Rick and Maxine) "I heard about you two!  
E The whole building heard them (laughing)  
M We're never going to live that down!  
R Not for a while at least!

Horatio and Natalia walk quickly up the steps to the courthouse. Before Horatio can speak, Calleigh says

C Before you ask Horatio, everything is organized.  
E Yeh H, nobody forgot anything!  
H Rings?  
C I've got yours and Eric has Natalia's  
H Bags?  
E In the back of our hummer  
N (kissing him on the cheek) "Horatio calm down.  
H (grinning) "Let's go get married then!

The Honorable James Granger was sitting at his desk in chambers when his assistant Naomi knocked on his door.

Judge Come in  
Na Horatio Caine and his entourage have arrived sir  
Judge Show them in  
Na Certainly sir.

Naomi walks back to reception and says to Horatio  
Na Judge Granger is waiting for you.  
H Thank you.  
Na Follow me please.

Judge Granger stood up as the door opened once again and in walked Horatio and Natalia followed by their guests.

Judge Horatio you look a little nervous?  
H (croakily) I'm fine  
Judge You have the marriage license?  
H (taking out of his suit pocket) Here it is.  
Judge Then let's begin. (Taking out his ceremonial book)

Horatio takes Natalia by the hands and realizes she is shaking. She looks so calm on the outside! He gives her hands a gentle squeeze and says "ready". Natalia can only nod her head. The judge clears his throat and begins the ceremony.

Judge Who gives this bride in marriage?  
A chorus of voices rings out behind Horatio and Natalia. "We all do!" Which sets everybody laughing!

Judge (laughing) I see you two are already holding hands so we can skip this bit!

The judge then went on to explain to them and the wedding attendees the rights and obligations of a wife and husband. Natalia locks eyes with Horatio and both their eyes begin to water.

Judge Before we continue if there is any man or woman in this room who justly believes that these two people should not be joined in matrimony speak now or forever hold your peace.

Just then everybody turned and looked at Rick.  
R (laughing) "What are you all looking at me for?

Judge Horatio would you place the ring on Natalia's finger? Eric discretely gave Horatio the ring. Taking Natalia's hand in his he gently slips the ring onto her finger.

Judge Repeat after me. "Natalia, with this ring, I thee wed. Please accept this as a token of my unending love for you."

Horatio with his voice full of emotion repeats the vows.

Judge Natalia, you may place the ring on Horatio's finger. Calleigh quickly passes the ring to Natalia, which she placed almost reverently on his finger.

Judge "Now repeat after me. "Horatio with this ring, I thee wed. Please accept this ring as a token of my unending love for you"

Natalia quickly wipes the tears from her eyes and repeats the vows in a voice just above a whisper.

Judge Horatio and Natalia. Before Almighty God, and in the presence of your family and friends, you have exchanged you vows to love, honor and cherish one another in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, until death do you part. Do you stand by these vows today and forever?

Both Horatio and Natalia faced the Judge and said confidently "We do"

Judge Horatio and Natalia, by the power given to me by the United States Federal Government and further recognized by the State of Florida, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. Horatio, you may kiss the bride.

Horatio says  
H "With pleasure sir!" (And proceeds to place a rather passionate kiss on Natalia's lips.  
Judge (laughing) "Horatio, I said kiss the bride not make a meal of it!"  
H Sorry, forgot where I was for a moment.

Judge "Now turn and face your family and friends. Both of them turned around and faced their friends.

Judge "Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Horatio Caine.

Everyone moved forward to congratulate the happy couple. Eric began taking pictures of the event. While, Rick moved across to talk to Ryan.

R Want to help play a prank on Horatio?  
Ry What did you have in mind?  
R "just tell Eric that you'll put Horatio's bags in the Beemer if he gives you the keys. Then we'll go down to the car and fix it up a little! You with me?  
Ry "okay, soon as the photo's are taken.  
R Deal.

short time later everyone was standing once again on the courthouse steps. Horatio was says to everyone:  
H Now remember you guys, dinner at our place on Monday night. 7 o'clock.  
N Horatio give me your phone.  
H (handing it to her) Why?  
N (hands both hers and Horatio's phone to Eric) "We don't want to be interrupted over the weekend. (Blushing)  
H Of course! Eric here's the keys to my hummer, you'll need to pick it up from our place.  
E Speaking of keys H, give us the keys to the Beemer so we can put your bags in the trunk. (Horatio gives him the keys)

Ryan looks over at Rick and gives him a nod before turning to Eric and saying  
Ry Eric, I'll put the bags in his car you keep taking happy snaps!  
E Thanks Wolf-man! (Giving him the keys)  
Ry Yo, Rick give us a hand will you  
R "Sure no problem. (And he follows Ryan down to the hummer)

R Can you open the front passenger door of his car and put this on the seat for Natalia to find?  
Ry What is it  
R A riding crop.  
Ry "And what about Horatio?  
R Put these on top of his sun visor. (Handing him a hand full of condoms)  
Ry Rick they've moved past the condom phase.  
R But these ones glow in the dark and vibrate!  
Ry Okay, I'll put these in the front, you take care of the bags. (Laughing)  
R Yeh, it's a good thing he had to reverse in. Makes my job easier.

Rick moves to the back of the Beemer and places Horatio's bags in the trunk and closes it. Then he securely attaches a sign to the car, which reads, "About to get laid". Ryan moves to the rear of the car and says  
Ry I wonder how long it will take him to notice it?  
R We'll find that out on Monday night I guess.

Chapter 29 (part 2)  
Rick and Ryan rejoin the group on the courthouse steps. Ryan walks up to Horatio and says

Ry H, here's your keys man!  
H "Thanks Ryan. (Turning towards Natalia) It's time for us to go, babe.  
N Okay.  
F So, Horatio you going to tell us where you are going.  
H You think I'm crazy?  
F Well, it was worth a try!!

Horatio and Natalia say goodbye to their friends and walk hand in hand down to the Beemer. As Horatio opens the passenger door for Natalia he notices something on the seat and says

H Oh my…  
N (laughing) A riding crop?  
H Pretty tame stuff, by that lots standards! (Helping Natalia into her seat)  
N Makes me wonder what else they've done!  
H Nothing to be alarmed about, I'm sure. (Starting the car)

As Horatio drives past the courthouse he gives a cheery wave to his friends. The whole group starts laughing when they see the back of the car!

F Ryan, did you put that on his car?  
Ry No Rick did!  
F It is customary to say "Just Married"  
R I know, but it's payback for last week!  
Ch Did you guys do anything else to his car?  
R Well, Natalia now has a riding crop she can use  
Ry And Horatio has some glow in the dark condoms that actually vibrate!  
F Eric did you put our "gift" in Horatio's bag?  
E (laughing) Of course  
C Eric what did you put in?  
E "Well, Calleigh. Frank gave him a lethal looking vibrator and I supplied a mountain of batteries to go with it!  
C Alexx, we're just as bad as they are!  
F Why, what did you put in?  
A Well, in Natalia's bag we put a copy of the Karma Sutra and a couple of tubes of Personal lubricant!

10.30am office of Dr. Marti Jager Ob/Gyn  
Horatio and Natalia, were sitting in Dr Jager's office, they talk quietly between themselves and did not hear the doctor come in until she said:

Ma Good Morning you two, I see congratulations are in order!  
N Hey Marti, were you in on this too?  
Ma Of course! When Horatio rang me and explained the necessity of moving your appointment forward, I was only too happy to assist.  
N (Turning to Horatio) "How did you manage to organize everything without me finding out?  
H I'm not telling!  
N (cheekily) I have ways of making you talk!  
H "And I have ways of making you beg!  
Ma (coughing) "Yes well, we won't go there okay.  
N (to Horatio) "I'll get it out of you later!  
H Looking forward to it!  
Ma Enough you two! Natalia, lie down on the exam bed and let's do the ultrasound.  
N Okay (excitedly)  
Ma (switching on the ultrasound machine) "Raise your top for me.  
N (lifting her shirt and exposing her stomach) "Horatio, come over here so you can see the screen!  
Ma (talking to Horatio) "Just sit by her head and you'll be able to see everything.  
H Okay  
Ma (squirting gel onto Natalia's stomach) "It'll only be cold for a short time.  
N You're not wrong!  
Ma (moving the ultrasound wand on her stomach) "Now have you two decided on whether you want to know the sex of the baby at this point?  
H I do, but Nat doesn't!  
Ma I see  
N (to Horatio) "Does it mean that much to you?  
H (sheepishly) "What can I say?  
N I guess it would be nice to know what "little H" is.  
H (kissing the top of her head) "You really don't mind finding out?  
N (looking at the screen) "I already know what we're having"  
H Care to share?  
N Okay, Horatio say hello to our son!  
H Marti, is she right!! We're having a boy?  
Ma That's right Horatio, you're having a boy. Do you want a DVD of the ultrasound and well as prints?  
H N Definitely!  
Ma (Handing Natalia a towel to clean up) "Everything looks fine. Keep taking the vitamins that I told you to take and I'll see you again in 4 weeks. (handing Natalia the DVD and photo's)  
N Thanks Marti, see you next month. (Horatio takes Natalia's hand and they leave Marti's office)

Loews Hotel, Miami Beach  
Horatio drove up to the hotel's entrance just on lunchtime. He popped the lock for the trunk to open and got out of the car. A hotel bellboy moves to the back of the car to unload the trunk.  
Just as Horatio opens Natalia's door the bellboy says

BB "Excuse me sir, would you like me to remove the sign from your car?  
H What sign?  
BB (pointing towards the trunk) This one!

Horatio walks to the back of his car to have a look at the sign and immediately starts laughing! Natalia walks over to him and asks

N What's so funny  
H (pointing to the sign) "This!  
N (laughing) "Oh my, I just thought of something  
H What?  
N We've been driving all over Miami with that sign attached to the car!  
H (laughing) "Well, Mrs. Caine, do you have any plans for this weekend?  
N (wrapping her arms around him) "Hmmn? I'd like to spend the entire weekend doing nothing but making love with my new husband!  
H (kissing the top of her head) "I think that can be arranged!  
N (squeazing his butt) "Then what are you waiting for?  
H Think you can wait until we get to our suite?  
N (cheekily) You're asking a lot  
H (silkily) "But I'm going to give you a lot too!!!!  
N Is that a promise?  
H Definitely, and you know I keep my promises!  
N I'll hold you to that  
H (whispering in her ear) "Is that all you'll be holding?  
N (blushing) "Just wait until I get my hands on you!!  
H (cheekily) "That's just what I'm waiting for!

A/n The Crime Lab team as well as Rick Stetler and Charlie Daniels had assembled at Horatio & Nat's place for dinner on the Monday night. Dinner was great. Lots of food and laughter. All was going well until Natalia asked the fateful question........

Chapter 30

N So, Eric. I have to ask. What the hell happened to your hair?  
E (glaring at Rick) Well, somebody who shall remain nameless swapped one of my hair care products with blonding cream! I ended up looking like a flaming skunk!

There was laughter all around the table. No-one laughed harder than Rick!

E Oh, you can all laugh at my misfortune! You're not the one who had to have their head shaved!  
R Well, that's one down and two to go!  
Ry What are you talking about Rick?  
R (looking at Horatio, Eric & Ryan) Well, you three didn't honestly expect me to let it slide when you decorated my car did you?  
Ry It was a joke man! All in fun!  
E And it was my damn hair!!!  
R Paybacks can be a b!tch  
H Hang on what about what you did to my car? Doesn't that count as payback?  
R Well, that depends  
H On what?  
R On you telling everyone here what was found inside your car AND how long it took you to notice the sign on your car!  
H Well, we found the riding crop straight away.  
R Go on  
H (wincing) and we didn't find the sign until we got to the hotel. (everybody laughs)  
R You mean to say that you drove over half of Miami before you found the sign?  
H We didn't find it, the bellboy did when he got our bags out of the car!  
R What about the other stuff?  
H What other stuff? Nat do you know what he's talking about?  
N (blushing) I didn't find it until this morning  
H What?  
N (lowering her head) This is so embarrassing. Well I found a dozen glow in the dark condoms that also vibrate!  
H (laughing) Well, you can give those back to Rick. I'm sure he can make use of them!  
N Why sweetheart, I thought I would keep them!  
H And why is that?  
N (cheekily) Well, if your wearing one of those babe, you won't have to turn the light on to see what you are doing!!!  
H (blushing) You are so going to pay for that later!  
N Promise?  
H Absolutely! (giving her a quick kiss)

R (turning to Maxine) So babe, should we let him off the hook?  
M Yeh, I think so!  
R So that makes it 2 down and 1 to go!!

Ry You won't get me Rick I'm on to you!  
R Yes I will and I'll do it by the end of shift on Friday!  
Ry Wanna bet?  
R Certainly! And I've got just the challenge!  
Ry What do you have in mind?  
R If I manage to complete my mission You will have to dance on top of a table in the break room wearing nothing but a dress shirt, sunglasses, boxers and socks. You will also have to paly air guitar to the Bob Segar classic "Old time rock and roll"!  
Ry And if I win, I insist that you have to do the same!  
R Deal! Let the games begin!!

Chapter 31

Late Thursday evening - Crime Lab Lockeroom

Rick is standing inside the stairwell watching the lockeroom he has come prepared for some fun! He quickly skulks into the lockeroom and makes sure it is empty. Rick closes and locks the door to ensure he won't be caught and Ryan somehow being alerted to what he is up to!

After quickly locating Ryan's locker Rick sets to work. He quickly uncaps Ryan's shampoo and conditioner, he then pours in a liberal amount of blue hair dye into each bottle. He quickly recaps both bottles, closes up the locker and leaves the the locker room casually so as not to draw attention to himself.

Friday morning break room

Eric and Ryan return from a callout and head to the break room for a cup of coffee. Ryan is bitching about having to climb inside a dumpster.

Ry Why couldn't you climb in the dumpster Delko?  
E Because Wolfman it was your turn! I did it last time!!  
C Damn it Ryan go have a shower, you smell REAL bad!  
E Hey wolf man, I don't think your deodorant is working!  
Ry Shut it, Delko! (and he heads for the locker room to take a shower)

As Ryan re-enters the break room the room erupts in laughter. Ryan looks at everyone and says

Ry What are you all laughing at?  
C You'd better go look in a mirror Ry!  
Ry Why? What's wrong?  
N (laughing) Looks like our evenings entertainment has just been decided girls.  
A (looking at Ryan) I'll see you at 6pm tonight sugar.  
Ry Would one of you please tell me what you are talking about?  
M (standing up and putting her arm around Ryan's shoulder) you get to do a little dance for us tonight!  
Ry What! No way!  
M Yes way! Rick got you!  
Ry No he didn't  
C Ryan I'm telling you go look in the mirror!

Ryan dashes back into the locker room and looks in the mirror. HIs scream can be heard from the break room whose occupants erupt into peels of laughter. "Stetler, you are a dead man!"

End of shift - break room  
Horatio and Eric prepare the break room for the evenings entertainment. They push all the tables together to give Ryan more room to dance on and close all the blinds to prevent anyone else from seeing what's going on inside the room.

At 6pm the ladies of the lab assemble in the break room awaiting Ryans arrival! Horatio, Frank, Eric and Rick escort Ryan to the break room so he can make his debut performance. Ryan looks like he is being led to his own execution!

At the door to the break room all the men shake Ryan's hand and wish him luck! Horatio pushes Ryan inside the break room and closes the door.

Ryans backs himself up against the door and looks at the women assembled. They have a 'hungry' look in their eyes and he knows he is in trouble!

A Come on sugar, take off the robe! Show us what you are made of baby!!!  
C Come on Ry strut your stuff!  
N Yeh Ryan take it all off baby!!  
M Look girls he's blushing. Let's help him out.

The girls surround Ryan! He knows there is no escape until the guys outside hear the end of the song! Natalia and Alexx remove the robe and step back, Calleigh grabs the front of Ryans shirt and rips it open and Maxine rips it from his back. Alexx starts the music.

Ryan knows if he wants to get out of this with a little dignity he'd better start dancing! So he hops up on the table and begins the dance of his life!

A It's a pity he's not wearing briefs girls! I'd like to see more leg!  
N That problem is easy fixed Alexx! Max give us a hand?  
M Oh yeh, baby!

Natalia and Maxine each grab a leg of Ryan's boxers and tear them at the side seams.  
N Hey Calleigh, don't forget to take plenty of pictures!!  
C Got it covered girls.  
A Hey Max I can see his........!!!!!!

Ry (shouting) Horatio for the love of God save me!!!!!

Suddenly the break room door flies open! Ryan pushes past Horatio, Frank, Eric and Rick screaming

Ry "those women are animals!!!!"  
A (laughing in the door way) Ryan, we'll pay you for an encore performance!  
M (looking Rick up and down) Rick sweety, you want to come in and go "The Full Monty" for us??  
R Not now Max!!!  
M (whispering in his ear) Come on babe, I'm all rev-ved up with no place to blow!!  
R (hugging her) I'll take care of you later!  
M Is that a promise Rick?  
R Ah huh. So, seeing Ryan in his underwear did something for you huh?  
M Nope, but seeing you without yours does plenty for me!!


	2. Chapter 2

**a/nIt is now 2 weeks later. Horatio is out at a crime scene and Frank is left to deal with an emotional Natalia!**

**Chapter 32**

Monday morning - Break Room

N- Is nothing sacred around here Frank?

F- What's the problem Nat?

N- (scathingly) Some idiot stole my Gummi Bears!!!

F- And that's a problem because?

N- I can't eat my icecream without them!

F- Can't you_ just _have the icecream for now?

N- (with a deadly calm voice) You should feel real lucky right about now Frank!!

F- (chuckling) Why is that?

N- Because if I had my gun I would shoot you for being so insensitive!!

F- (placatingly) Nat, why don't you put your feet up and rest for a few minutes, while I try and locate some Gummi Bears for you!!

N- (sniffing) Thank you Frank.

Frank quickly left the break room and took out his mobile phone and called Horatio.

F- Horatio, I need your help

H- What's the problem Frank

F- Natalia (chuckling)

H- What's she done?

F`- She's in the break room crying because someone ate all her damn Gummi Bears!!!

H- Who would be fool enough to do that?

F- I don't know H, all I know is that I need to find some and quick!

H- Calm down Frank, I keep some in the bottom drawer of my desk for just this type of emergency.(laughing)

F- Thank God for that!

H- Don't worry Frank, I'm on my way back to the lab now and I'll bring some more with me (still laughing)

F- Just make it quick Horatio, make it real quick!!

Lunch time - break room

Horatio walked into the break room and was surprised to see Ryan having lunch with Natalia, Maxine, Calleigh and Alexx.

H- (Looking at Ryan) You surprise me Ryan

Ry- How so

H- Friday nigh & these four?

Ry- The girls have already made peace, Horatio.

H- Oh, and how did they do that

C- We've already replaced his clothing H.

A- And we promised never to torture him again, unless he asks us to! Ain't that right sugar?

Ry- Yes, thank you Alexx. ( as Rick enters the room)

H- Listen up you lot. As of right now people there will not be a repeat performance of last Friday's behaviour. Am I making myself clear on this?

Everyone - Yes H!

R- Do you also mean no more practical jokes?

H- Yes Rick, and no more stupid dares!

Ry- I wish you had told me that sooner H?

H- What have you done

Ry- Uhm?

H- Out with it Ryan!!

Ry- I put a dead fish in his car!

M- So, that's what the smell is!

R- We spent all weekend trying to find out what was causing the stink

Ry- (laughing) So, did you find it????

R- No we bloody didn't!

H- Where's your car Rick?

R- Parked outside Max's.

H- Ryan, you know what you have to do

Ry- I know H, get rid of the damn fish!

H- You read my mind!

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 33

**Monday end of shift (main lobby MDPD)**

Ma-Daddy, where is she?

R-Max will be here soon

Ma-How soon is soon?

R-How about I ring her and you can talk to her?

Ma-Do it now Daddy!!!

Laughing Rick takes out his mobile phone and calls Maxine.

M-Well hello there

R-Hello to you too

M-Where are you

R-I'm in the lobby with a VIP

M-a VIP?

R-Yes, and she really really wants to talk to you

M-By all means put her on

R-Okay, here she is (holding the phone to Maddy's ear)

Ma-Maxi

M-How's my angel

Ma-Me good

M-Hey Maddy, do you want to have dinner with me tonight?

Ma-Can Daddy come too?

M-Of course!!!

Ma-Can we have pizza?

M-Yes. Will you help me make them?

Ma-Yes pweese

M-Maddy I'm going to hang up now, I'll see you very soon

Ma-How soon Maxi

M-Less than 5 minutes

Ma-Yay! Bye!!

Crime Lab (waiting for the elevator)

Ry-Max, who's Maddy?

M-Maddy is Ricks 4yr old daughter

E-No way

M-Yes way!

Ry-I didn't even know that he had a kid

M-Well he does, so when you come over tonight mind your language!

Ry-I'll be on my best behavior

M-See that you are, cause she has already picked up a few things from Rick!!

E-Yeh, like what?

M-I had to explain to her that when someone says something that upsets us, it's not nice to respond with "Kiss my ass"

E-(Laughing) What did Rick have to say about that?

M-Who do you think she said it too!!!!

C-Out of the mouths of babes!

N-You really like the kid don't you

M- I feel the same way about her as I do about her daddy!

N-You love him, don't you?

M-Oh yeah

C-Girl you've got it real bad!!

After what seemed like an eternity the elevator finally arrived. As the doors closed behind them Ryan turned to Maxine and said

Ry-I'll stop by your place at 6, is that okay with you?

M-That's fine, and you had better do a damn good clean up job or else!

Ry-(laughing) Or else what?

M-I will become your worst nightmare!

Ry-Horatio, did that sound like a threat to you

H-Mr Wolfe, I believe that was a promise!

MDPD Lobby

Rick glanced down at his daughter and couldn't hold back a smile as Maddy's face lit up at the sight of Maxine stepping out of the elevator. And he couldn't help but laugh when Maddy charged over to Maxine and wrapped her little arms around Max's legs nearly knocking her off her feet. The only thing that stopped Maxine from falling was Horatio and Eric quickly grabbing her arms to steady her.

H-I think someone is pleased to see you

M-(picking Maddy up and giving her a kiss) I think you're right Horatio!

H- So, this little lady is Rick's daughter.

M-Yes this is Maddy

H-Hi Maddy, my names Horatio

Ma-Hi Hayshow

Maxine in turn introduces Maddy to the rest of the team. Maddy looks at Ryan and says

Ma-Why you got blue hair?

Ry-Your daddy gave it to me

Ma-Silly daddy! It should be pink!

Ry-Thanks a lot!

Ma-(pointing at Eric) Why you got no hair?

E-(laughing) Your daddy thought I needed a hair cut.

Ma-Will it grow back

E-Soon!

Ma-Maxi can I ask you something

M-Of course sweety

Ma-Is Hayshow **really** a pain in Daddy's butt? (everyone, including Horatio starts laughing)

M-(mortified) Maddy, that wasn't a very nice thing to say.

Ma-But Daddy said it

M-That doesn't make it alright for you to repeat it – okay!!!

Ma-Okay. (looks at Horatio) Me sorry Hayshow.

H-That's okay little one.

M- Looks like I'm going to have another talk with Daddy about his language hmmn? And you know what that means, don't you?

Ma-He's in big trouble!

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n Natalia is now 28 weeks pregnant. She and Horatio are only just thinking about putting the nursery together**

**Chapter 34**

Caine Residence

N-Horatio have you planned anything for this weekend?

H-No, what did you have in mind?

N-I thought we'd go shopping for the nursery!

H-(tongue in cheek) Oh, we've got plenty of time!

N-Are you out of your freaking mind?

H-Just joking Nat, I'm just joking!!!!

N-Well, I ain't laughing

H-Nat, how do you feel about shopping on line for the furniture?

N-Go on, keep talking

H-That would give me more time to paint the nursery in the color of your choice! What do you think?

N-The color of my choice, hmnnn?

H-Yes, whatever you decide

N-Okay, I like that idea

H-(smiling) I thought you would

N-Oh goody! Can we go to Home Depot after work today and get some paint samples?

H-If it's "just" for paint samples okay!!!!

N-You have a deal (giving him a kiss)

H-(hugging her) Is that all I've got?

N-What more do you want?

H-(kissing her gently) I want you!

N-You can have me anytime, babe

H-(picking her up) Let's take this to our bedroom shall we?

N-Definitely!!!!

As Horatio quickly carries her to their bedroom, Natalia starts unbuttoning shirt.

H-Anxious are we?

N-No, just so damn horny!!

H-(chuckling) Tell me what you want

N-(taking off her clothes) I want you naked.

H-(silkily) What if I don't want to take my clothes off?

N-(standing before him naked) Then I'll have to take them off for you!

Horatio watches as Nat circles around him like a cat waiting to pounce. He can't believe how damn sexy she looks pregnant. As he feels his own arousal growing, he can't help teasing her a little more.

H--(cheekily) Go on, I dare you!

N-Alright Ginger Man you asked for it!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 35

Frank stood in the middle of the apartment wondering if his day could get any worse. He'd responded to a call of shots fired at this address, only to find a woman beating the stuffing out of her child for playing with her gun! And what made the situation worse, was the woman was a cop!

Frank, knew that IAB was going to be all over this case but right now his **only** concern was for the terrified little girl now hiding underneath her bed refusing to come out.

Frank had no choice but to follow procedure. He placed the mother under arrest, secured the scene, called in paramedics and finally call in Horatio's team.

Once he'd finished his calls, Frank went back to the little girls room to try and coax her to come out. When his efforts failed, Frank laid down on the floor next to the bed to keep the little girl company until help arrived.

Frank's patience was rewarded a short time later when a little hand reached out to him and a very tiny voice said

Ma -What your name?

F-My name is Frank. What's yours?

Ma-Me Maddy?

F-Hi Maddy, do you know your last name?

Ma-Yes

F-what is it honey?

Ma-Stetler

F-Maddy, is your daddy's name Rick?

Ma- Yes, you know my daddy?

F-Yes, I know your daddy. Maddy I need you to come out now, so I can see if you're hurt.

Ma-No!! me scared.

Frank knows Maddy needs medical attention, but he's trying not to traumatize Maddy any further.

F-Hey Maddy, I know you're scared, but I really need you to come out now. I promise no one is going to hurt you.

Ma-(beginning to cry again) I want my Daddy!

F-Okay, how about I call your daddy and if he says it's safe to come out, will you come out?

Ma-Yes

Frank takes out his mobile phone and shows it to Maddy, actually letting her see him call her dad.

F-Maddy, I'm phoning daddy now and when he answers, I'm going to press this button here so you'll be able to talk to him okay?

Ma-Me push button?

F-Yes, you can push the button. Daddy's phone is ringing now. Okay Maddy push that button!

Ma-I did it Fank!

F-Yes you did! "Hello Rick? It's Frank.

R-Yes Frank, what can I do for you?

F-Rick, I need you to listen up and then help me out okay?

R-Yes. What's the problem?

F-I'm with Maddy. I've got paramedics standing by waiting to transport her to Miami General. Maddy won't come out from under her bed unless you say it's okay. She's scared Rick.

R-What the hell happened? How bad is she hurt? Who the hell did it?

F-I'll answer your questions later! Rick, my number one priority right now is Maddy!!

R-Let me talk to her.

F-You're on speaker so she can hear you.

R-Maddy can you hear me?

Ma-Yes Daddy

R-Listen to daddy now okay

Ma-okay

R-I want you to come out from under the bed and go with Frank okay. He will keep you safe.

M-you sure daddy?

R-Positive baby face. I'll meet you at the hospital okay.

Ma-you promise

R-I promise! Frank you still there?

F-Yes Rick

R- Frank, will you go to the hospital with her?

F-Rick, I won't leave her side until you get there. You have my word on that.

R-Thanks Frank. Maddy I'll see you very soon okay.

Ma-Okay daddy, me come out now.

R-Frank has she come out?

F-Yes Rick. ETA Miami General is 20 minutes.

R-I'm on my way

Miami General Hospital

Rick by some miracle managed to get to the hospital before the ambulance carrying Maddy arrived. He didn't know how badly she was hurt, or even who had hurt her. All he knew was that whoever was responsible for hurting his daughter was going to pay!!! Nobody gets away with hurting his little girl, NOBODY!!!!

After what seemed an eternity, but was really only 10minutes Rick saw an ambulance reverse into one of the ambulance bays, followed by a Crime Lab Hummer. Out of the Hummer climbed Horatio and Calleigh who both walked to the rear of the ambulance.

Rick watched as the paramedics quickly unloaded the stretcher and he managed a small smile as he caught sight of Frank, the big gruff Texan, holding onto Maddy with such tenderness. Rick quickly followed the paramedics as they wheeled Maddy into a Trauma Room, he desperately needed to hear someone, anyone to tell him that Maddy was going to be okay.

Rick certainly wasn't impressed with Frank when he grabbed Rick's arm and forcibly removed him from the Trauma Room after he (Rick) had told the hospital staff in the basest language that he wasn't going anywhere until he knew his daughter's injuries weren't life threatening!

R-Damn it Frank, I want answers!!!! I want to know what the hell happened to Maddy!

F-I understand that Rick. But right now, you need to pull yourself together. Let us do our jobs okay

R-You lot had better do a damn good job or I'll be all over your asses!!

F-Now there's the Rick we've come to know and love!

R-Shut up Frank, before I take you out to the car park and beat the crap out of you!!!!

Just before they re-entered the waiting room Rick motioned for Frank to stop.

F-What's up Rick

R-I don't want to leave Maddy

F-I know, but there is nothing we can do for her right now, but wait for the doctors to give us the information.

R-Then what Frank?

F-Then my friend we do everything in out power to make sure this never happens to her again!

R-It should never have happened in the first place!

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 35 – part 2**

Time seemed to have stood still, 3hrs had passed since Maddy had been brought into the hospital and Rick still had no word on her condition. Which made him feel extremely powerless and he didn't like that feeling one bit!

Two hours ago Frank had revealed that it had been Maddy's mother, Melissa Doyle, who had put Maddy in this very hospital. Rick was absolutely horrified and tears ran down his cheeks as he heard Frank relate what he'd found at Melissa's apartment. How could Melissa have been so freaking stupid as to leave a loaded firearm on the coffee table. He thanked the good Lord above that Maddy hadn't accidently shot herself when she played with the gun. According to Frank, Melissa had started beating Maddy when she, Melissa that is, found her brand new plasma t.v. Had been shot out and she was going to teach the kid a lesson, and that she'd only stopped hitting Maddy when Frank threatened to put a bullet in her!

With nothing but time on his hands while waiting for news Rick sat there thinking. For starters Maddy was coming to live with him! He'd need a bigger apartment as his current place only had one bedroom. Talking to Melissa and getting her to hand over custody of Maddy to him wasn't going to be a problem for him, because he wasn't going to give her a say in the matter! As far as he was concerned, she had forfeited her right to call herself Maddy's mother and he was going to let her know it too!!!!

Now all he had to do was tell Maxine of his plans! With that very thought in his mind Rick turned to Maxine, but before he could open his mouth she said

M-Rick, I've been thinking

R-About what

M-What we, as a couple can do for Maddy

R-Okay, go on

M-(blushing) Will you listen to what I have to say without interrupting?

R-I can do that, so just go ahead.

M-(the word rushing out) I'd like for you and Maddy to move into my house with me. We're already practically living together anyway, you would just be making the arrangement permanent. Let's turn my place into "our place"! And having Maddy living with us would be the icing on the cake! I love her dearly, and the thought that she may have to go back to that evil woman is just not to be considered! Well go on, say SOMETHING!!!

R-Okay, I now know how you feel about Maddy, but what about me Max? What do you feel about me??

M-You want me to spell it out for you, don't you?

R-(smiling) You betcha!!

Maxine got up from the chair she was sitting in and went over to Rick.

M-You want traditional or non-traditional?

R-(wondering what she is up to) Non-traditional will do!

M-(plopping herself in Ricks lap) Rick, I love you. I want to grow old with you. I want to have children with you and only you! I even love your quirky little habits. When you're not around I feel like a jigsaw with the key piece missing. You complete me. So Rick, now that you know exactly how I feel about you, there's just one thing left I have to say.

R-And what's that Max? (kissing her gently)

M-Richard James Stetler will you marry me?

R-(stunned) Max, are you sure about this?

M-(kissing him) I've never been more sure of anything in my life!! So, do you need a drum roll or anything before you give me your answer?

R-A drum roll won't be necessary Max! Of course I'll marry you!!!!

M-(with tears in her eyes) I'm going to be a mummy !!!

R-(hugging her tightly) Yes, to Maddy!

Before Rick could say anything else a loud voice called from the doorway "Family of Maddy Stetler"?

Rick and Maxine slowly stood up and walked over to the doctor standing in the doorway.

R-I'm Maddy's father Rick Stetler.

Doc-I'm Dr Joanne Jackson, and I'm treating your daughter.

R-How is she?

Doc-Maddy reacted to the sedation we gave her prior to the MRI, and she is responding to treatment for that. We found no evidence of internal bleeding, which is a very good sign. She has 4 cracked ribs, 2 on each side and too many bruises all over her body to count! Do you have any questions?

R-When can I see her?

Doc-Unfortunately, you can't see her.

R-(outraged) What did you say!!!!

Doc-You can't see her.

R-Why the hell not!!

Doc-I'm required by law to report all cases of Child Abuse and it is my duty to inform you that I'll be making the notification to Child Safety.

R-(exploding) I **did not **do this to my daughter damn it!

Doc-I've heard that excuse many times before sir. But, can you prove it.

R-(turns to Frank) Care to enlighten her Frank?

F-Doc, I'm Det. Sgt Frank Tripp MDPD. I personally arrested the person responsible for Maddy's injuries this morning and she is now in custody!!! Detective Stetler did not abuse his child!! The child's mother did all the damage not him!

Doc-(looking at Maxine with a filthy look on her face) How could you do this to your own child!!! (forgetting that Frank had said the offender was in custody)

M-Hang on there doc, I'm NOT Maddy's mother, I'm his fiance!! (pointng at Rick) Believe me when I say this doctor, Maddy's mother (and I use that term, _**very lightly**_) is about to have a Come-to-Jesus meeting with Rick and I!

Doc-(looking pleased) _In that case_, Mr Stetler your daughter is in the Pediatric Unit room 412. I'm admitting Maddy overnight for observation. I'll check on her in the morning and if everything is alright then she can go home. You and your friends can go see her now. I'll have the nurses bring in a recliner chair for you so you can stay with her overnight.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 35 (part 3)

**Miami General Hospital – Pediatric Unit**

As Rick, Maxine, Horatio, Frank & Calleigh walked towards Maddy's hospital room, they can hear her yelling

Ma-No more needles

Nurse-Hold still and let me finish

Ma-(angrily) Me said NO!!

Nurse-Okay you win! I'll come back a little later and we'll try again

Ma-Don't bother

Nurse-Feisty little thing aren't you?

Ma-Kiss my ass!!

Unfortunately for Maddy, Rick had walked into her room and heard what she said to the nurse. Maxine, Horatio, Frank & Calleigh tried very hard not to laugh. Rick was mortified and he asked his friends to give him a few minutes alone with his daughter!

R-(shocked) Maddy **do not **talk like that!

Ma- you do!

R-And I shouldn't!

Ma-Why?

R-Because it's not nice and it hurts peoples feelings!

Ma-Okay. Me sorry daddy

R-That's okay baby face. How about if we _both _try really hard not to say those rude words?

Ma-Okay daddy

R-(giving her a hug & a kiss) That's my girl.

Time seemed to stand still for Rick. He literally had no idea how long he had just sat there holding Maddy in his arms. Nor did he care! All he cared about at that moment in time was protecting his daughter from further harm. He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear Maxine enter the room.

M-Hey, how is she?

R-I think she's gone to sleep

Ma-Silly daddy! Me wake!

R-(chuckling) Well so you are!

Maxine bent down to give Maddy a hug.

M-Hi there beautiful, how are you feeling?

Ma-me no booful, me ugwee!

M-Maddy honey you're definitely not ugly! To me you'll always be beautiful.

Ma-No! Me ugwee! Mummy said so!

R-Well, your mummy is wrong and I'll have to talk to her about it.

Ma-(terrified) No Daddy, she hurt me

R-Maddy calm down! I won't let her hurt you again.

M-It's okay Maddy, we can talk about everything later.

Ma-Can't

M-Why not

Ma-Secret!

M-Good secret or bad secret?

Ma-What good secret?

M-Well, a good secret is like when we do something nice for someone and we want it to be a surprise!

Ma-What bad secret?

M-(choosing her words carefully) Well, I think a bad secret is when a really bad thing has happened and you're told not to say anything.

When Maddy doesn't respond Rick says to her

R-(softly) Maddy can you tell me?

Ma-NO!! Me no tell you

R-Can you tell Max about it?

Ma-(looking at her dad) You be mad at me

R-For talking to Max about it – no I won't be mad

Ma-Okay me talk to Maxi!

Even though Rick is a little upset that Maddy won't talk to him, he is pleased that she is comfortable enough to talk to Max and knowing Maddy like he does, he knows she won't talk if he is around! And he also knows that for it to be used in court, Maddy should talk to a police officer as well. But, who can he get to talk to her? It can't be Horatio or Frank, because they're male and Maddy might feel uncomfortable talking with them, so that only leaves Calleigh! Maxine looks over to Rick and gives him a nod.

R-Maddy, I need to go outside and talk to Horatio and Frank. How about I ask Calleigh if she would come in a sit with you and Max. Then you ladies could have a really good chat!

Ma-Me no lady! Me a Stetler!

R-(chuckling) You're a Stetler alright! Is it okay for Calleigh to come in?

Ma-Okay.

R-(giving them both a kiss) I send Calleigh in shortly okay.

M-That's okay.

Rick steps out of the room and has a quiet word to Horatio, Frank & Calleigh. He briefs them on what little he knows and then asks Calleigh if she would go in and sit with his daughter while she tells Maxine what is bothering her..

C-Of course I will Rick.

H-(softly) Rick, what are you trying hard not to tell us?

R-I'm fairly certain that what happened this morning wasn't a one off incident.

H-What kind of abuse are we talking about here Rick?

R-That's what I don't know Horatio! It's just a gut feeling that I have.

H-(turning to Frank) What's your opinion Frank?

F-(looking at Rick sadly) I think Rick maybe on to something H!

H-Okay, Calleigh you go in and talk to Maddy.

C-Certainly, where will you be Horatio?

H-Frank and I will take Rick down to the cafeteria and you can call me when you've finished okay.

C-Not a problem H!

_Maddy talks to Maxine & Calleigh_

When Calleigh walked into Maddy's room she heard Maddy say

Ma-I do sumfin bad Maxi

M-What did you do

Ma-Me broke TV

M-How did you do that?

Ma-Put hole in it

M-What with?

Ma-Mummy's gun

M-Where was the gun?

Ma-on table

M-Did you play with it?

Ma-Me did what mummy did

C-(puzzled) Maddy, what did mummy do with the gun?

Ma-she point it and say bad words

M-Where did she point it

Ma-at me (sadly)

M-What bad words did she say

Ma-Got dam bit. I kill you

C-Maddy, has mummy said "bad words" to you before today?

Ma-lots

C-And has mummy hurt you before?

Ma-yes

C-Can you tell me how she hurt you?

Ma-She kicked me

M-Is that all she did?

Ma-she hit me

C-what with

Ma-her hand

C-(making a fist) Was it like this?

Ma-Yes (shakily)

C-(opening her hand) Was it like this?

Ma-Yes

C-Maddy, can you tell me where she kicked you

Ma-my ass

C-Maddy where were you when she did this?

Ma-on floor

M-Why were you on the floor?

Ma-'cos she hit me

C-how did she hit you

Ma-Like this (making a fist)

C-Where did she hit you

Ma-(pointing to her face) here

C-Anywhere else

Ma-everywhere (sadly)

M-Calleigh, I think that's enough for now, don't you?

C-More than enough! Now, I need to talk to Horatio

Ma-(scared) why

C-So, he can come get me and take me back to the lab!

Ma-okay

C-(cheerfully) Now do you want me to ask Daddy to bring you back something as well?

Ma-me have sammich?

C-Yes! What would you like on it?

Ma-rabit food on bat bread!

C-What exactly did she ask for?

M-Maddy would like a salad on flat bread!

C-Silly me! Maddy would you like it rolled up too?

Ma-Yes pweese and some doose!

C-Did you mean Juice?

Ma-yep! You no understand me?

C-I do now! (laughing)

Calleigh pulls out her mobile phone and calls Horatio.

C-Horatio? Can you come and get me?

H-Is everything alright Calleigh?

C-Can we talk about it when we get back to the lab?

H-Okay we'll talk then.

C-Can you put Rick on for a moment?

H-Sure, hold on

R-Yes Calleigh?

C-I have a request from Maddy?

R-Oh, and what is that?

C-She would like (and I quote) Rabit food on bat bread! (unquote)

R-(laughing) Calleigh, would you mind translating that for me?

C-Not at all! It's salad on flat bread and she would like it rolled up too!

R-(chuckling) Anything else?

C-Juice! (Calleigh can't help but laugh when Maddy yells into the phone "Make it quick Daddy me starbin!)

R-Okay, I get that she is hungry and to make it snappy! Thanks Cal, see you shortly.

C-That's what I'm here for.

_Back at the pediatric unit_

Less than 10 minutes later Rick, Horatio and Frank walk into Maddy's room with her snack. Bowing from the waist Rick jokingly says to Maddy

R-You're food mi-lady!

Ma-Daddy, I told you! Me no lady! Me a Stetler!

R-(laughing) Well, how about you pretend you're a lady for now!

Ma-Do I hafta Maxi?

M-How about you sit here and eat your snack nicely

Ma-okay me do that!

H-Maddy we have to go now. Can we come back and see you later

Ma-yes hayshow

H-Good girl. We'll see you later.

_In the Hummer on the way back to the lab_

H-I don't like that look on your face Calleigh. Care to enlighten me?

C-Let's just say for now that Rick and Frank's gut feelings were correct.

H-How bad?

C-Bad enough! What that kid has gone through!.

F-I should have shot the bitch when I had the chance!

H-That is why you will not be interviewing Miss Doyle, Frank!

F-So, who will be interviewing the woman

H-Charlie Daniels will take over the investigation. Calleigh, you will also be involved in the interviews, that is if you can control your temper!

C-Oh I'll control myself Horatio. You can count on that.

H-(sternly) Calleigh, do nothing that will compromise this case when it comes to court!

C-Calm down Horatio! I won't hurt a hair on her pretty little head!

H-See that you don't

C-I'll leave that to others!

F-She'll be real popular in Central Booking!

C-And she'll be even more popular in the County lock up!

H-You two will do absolutely nothing to incite violence towards Miss Doyle! Understood!

C F-Of course Horatio.

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 35 (part 4)

Rick was fighting a loosing battle with Maddy, for the little imp wouldn't eat the hospital dinner put in front of her! Time to pull out his best argument!

R-You know Maddy, Max just _**loves **_vegetables!

Ma-She does?

R-(thinking he's won) Oh yes! And she eats all the vegetables on her plate!

Ma-(cheekily) That's good Daddy?

R-Why is that good?

Ma-'cos she can eat these!

Rick was about to "spit the dummy" when the sound of laughter rang out from behind him.

M-(laughing) You walked right into that one!

R-Thank God you're here!

M-(still laughing) What seems to be the problem babe?

R-I can't get her to eat anything!

M-Let me try

R-I'm telling you, she just won't eat!!

M-Oh yea of little faith!

R-Okay, show me how it's done then Einstein!

M-Watch this! Hey Maddy?

Ma-Yes Maxi?

M-Eat some dinner for me please

Ma-Okay Maxi, me eat now!

M-Good girl!

R-(spluttering) What the ….., How the...., I can't believe you just.....

M-(laughing at him) Sweety, you seem to have lost the ability to form complete sentences!

R-(beginning to laugh) Very funny Max! I see now where I went wrong, I forgot to say please!

Ma-That okay Daddy, you just a man

R-Let me guess, she got that from you, didn't she Max!

M-I plead the fifth!

**0600hrs Friday morning**

When Rick woke up on Friday morning his first instinct was to check on Maddy. As he looked over at her bed he was greeted by a sight that brought a smile to his face. For there was Maxine and Maddy asleep in each others arms. He gave a slight chuckle when he noticed that Maddy was wearing Max's sweatshirt.

Ma-Daddy, don't wake Maxi!

R-(whispering) Good morning baby face, how are you feeling?

Ma-Me okay

R-What's Max doing in your bed?

Ma-Me got cold and Maxi kept me warm.

R-Are you warm enough now?

Ma-Yeh! Me toasty!

Both Rick and Maddy start laughing when Max's voice rings out

M-Fe Fi fo fum! Who dares to wake my little one?

Ma-Maxi you wake now!

R-Good morning Max, how are you?

M-I'll feel a lot better knowing that Maddy is coming home with us this morning

R-I feel the same way babe!

Ma-Daddy, me go home with you?

R-That's right, you're coming to live with Me and Max!

Ma-Me like that (hugging Maxi)

R-(sighing) Aah, you get all the hugs!

Ma-You get a hug and a kiss Daddy (as she plants a wet sloppy kiss on his cheek)

Rick and Maxine finally got to take Maddy home just after 9am.

Ma-Let's go Daddy

R-Slow down Maddy, we'll get out of here soon enough!

Ma-But I want to go NOW!!!

R-Max, have we got everything

M-Yes Rick! Let's go!!!!!

Forty five minutes after leaving the hospital Maxine pulled her car into the driveway of their home. Looking in the rearview mirror Maxine noticed that Maddy's eyes were wides as saucers!

M-You okay Maddy?

Ma-Me live here now?

M-Yes you do

Ma-Where I sleep

M-In your very own bedroom

Ma-You show me Maxi?

M-I'd love to, come on!

Maxine took Maddy by the hand and led her into the house. Rick followed closed behind just watching Maddy's reaction. He marveled at how Maxine patiently answered Maddy's questions.

Ma-Where you sleep Maxi?

M-This is the room Daddy and I sleep in.

Ma-Okay, so where my room

M-Your room is right across from ours (as she opened Maddy's bedroom door) I hope you like it.

As Maddy walked into her new room she let out a delighted squeal!

Ma-(eek) Daddy, look I got a Dora the Explorer bed, and lots of other stuff!

R-I can see that. Max, the room is beautiful, thank you.

M-(getting teary eyed) You don't need to thank me, I'd do anything for our girl.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 36 – part 1 (Friday morning, Internal Affairs Interview Room)

Charlie Daniels stood outside the interview room just watching Melissa Doyle speak with her attorney. Beside him was Horatio and Calleigh. Charlie didn't like the look on Calleigh's face and asked her if she was alright to sit in on the interview.

C-Of course I'm alright Charlie. I just want to get in there and nail that bitch's ass to the wall!

Ch-Calleigh I need you to be objective in there can you do that?

Before Calleigh could answer Melissa's attorney opens the interview room door and tells them that they're ready. Calleigh follows Charlie into the room and the interview begins at 9am.

Ch-I'm Lt Charlie Daniels, I am Head of Internal Affairs. This interview is being recorded by video and audio tapes, please identify yourselves for the recording devices.

C-Calleigh Duquesne, CSI

MD-Melissa Doyle, Patrol Officer, Traffic Branch

JG-Jacob Green, Attorney for Ms Doyle.

Ch-Ms Doyle, you have been given your Miranda Rights is that correct?

MD-Yes

Ch-Mr Green, do you want me to read Ms Doyle her rights again in your presence?

JG-That won't be necessary

Ch-Ms Doyle, I have here two sworn statements from Det. Sgt. Frank Tripp and Detective Andrew Mallett stating they responded to a "shots fired" at your address yesterday morning. Is that correct?

MD-That's correct.

Ch-Ms Doyle who fired the gun

MD-My daughter did

Ch-How old is your daughter

MD-Just turned four

Ch-Okay. Where did your daughter find the gun

MD-On the table.

Ch-Which table would that be

MD-The coffee table in the loungeroom

Ch-Who's gun was it and who left it on the coffee table.

MD-It's my gun and I was the one who left in ton the table.

Ch-Ms Doyle, I am at a loss here. Are you really admitting that you left a loaded gun within easy reach of a 4yr old child?

MD-That is correct (and her attorney shakes his head)

Ch-Do you know what your daughter aimed at when she fired the gun?

MD-(angrily) She shot out my brand new 42inch plasma t.v.

Ch-Was she injured in anyway?

MD-No she wasn't

Ch-So, if she wasn't injured, how do you explain these injuries?

JG-What injuries are we talking about?

Ch-These injuries Counsellor!!(laying out photo's taken of Maddy at the hospital – showing all her bruises) The ones that put her daughter in the hospital!

JG-(looking horrified at the photo's) Melissa, for the love of God don't answer that question!

Ch-That's alright Counsellor we already have the statements of Detectives Tripp & Mallett attesting as to how your clients daughter got the injuries!

JG-(heatedly) Then why ask the question?

Ch-To see iif your client was stupid enough to answer!

JG-That was low Lieutenant!

Ch-I haven't finished yet! I also have statements from the treating physician Dr Joanne Jackson, as well as statements from Miss Maxine Valera and Miss Calleigh Duquesne here.

JG-Miss Duquesne how do you figure in all of this

C-Well Counsellor, I was the Police Officer who spoke with Ms Doyle's daughter Maddy! (turning to Melissa) You _**do**_ remember her don't you Ms Doyle? This interview has been going on for 35 minutes and _**not once **_have you inquired about her whereabouts or her condition! Why is THAT!

JG-Melissa don't answer that!

C-Why not Counsellor? Afraid you might not like the answer?

Ch-Everyone calm down! We're almost done here. Ms Doyle I need you to answer these few questions for the record, do you understand?

MD-Yes, I understand

Ch-Was any threats, promises or inducements used against you in order to get you to give a Statement?

MD-No, there wasn't

Ch-And do you agree that you have been fairly treated here today?

MD-Yes I've been treated more fairly than I thought I would have.

Ch-Ms Doyle, you will now be taken down to Central Booking where you will be formally charged with the following offences

One count of Aggravated Child Abuse – which is a Felony in the 1st Degree.

One count of Assault Occasioning Grevous Bodily harm

Two counts of Resisting Arrest

Two counts of Assaulting a Police Officer – that's Tripp & Mallett

One count of Failing to Secure your firearm correctly.

Do you Ms Doyle have anything at all to say about these charges?

MD-I have no further comment.

Ch-Interview terminated at 0945hrs.

Monday afternoon – Miami Dade Courthouse – Melissa Doyles Arraignment (First Appearance)

The court usher rose from his seat and called out "All rise the Honorable Judge Christopher Lewis Presiding"

Judge Lewis walked onto the Bench and his clerk handed him his first file on the docket.

Usher-Please be seated.

Clerk-People v- Melissa Doyle

One count of Aggravated Child Abuse – which is a Felony in the 1st Degree.

One count of Assault Occasioning Grevous Bodily harm

Two counts of Resisting Arrest

Two counts of Assaulting a Police Officer – that's Tripp & Mallett

One count of Failing to Secure your firearm correctly.

Judge-I see we are starting with a "biggy" this afternoon. Miss. Vega it's nice to see you prosecuting in my court again.

Vega-Why thank you Your Honor, sadly I'm only here for this case.

Judge-Pity. Who is appearing for the Defence?

JG-Jacob Green for the Defence, Your Honor

Judge-I hope your appearance here today is a pleasant one Mr Green

JG-I hope so too Your Honor.

Judge-Does the Defendant wish to enter a plea?

JG-The Defendant pleads NOT GUILTY to all charges.

Judge-Duly noted Mr Green. Does the Defence wish to apply for Bail?

JG-Yes Your Honor. The Defence would like the Defendant Released on Own Recognizance.

Judge-Miss Vega?

Vega-The People request Remand, Your Honor. The defendant is charged with serious offences. The victim of the abuse is her 4yr old daughter. The Defendant is currently a serving memer of the Miami Dade Police Department, although she has been suspended from duty. She also has no ties to this city and is therefore a flight risk.

Judge-Mr Green, is it true that your client has been suspended from duty?

JG-Yes Your Honor.

Judge-Miss Vega, any news on the condition of the child?

Vega-Yes Your Honor. The victim Madeline Stetler was released from hospital this morning. A detailed account of Madeline's injuries has been attached to the Brief of Evidence, including photographs Your Honor.

Judge-Miss Vega, I have concerns about the child's wellbeing. Who is looking after her right now?

Vega-Your Honor, I am very pleased to advise the court that Madeline Stetler, is being cared for by her father Richard Stetler and his new fiance Maxine Valera.

Judge-Thank you Miss Vega. I hereby order that the child in this matter, Madeline Stetler remain in the custody of her fahter Richard Stetler pending an emergency custody hearing which will decide the child's future. I also order that the defendant Melissa Doyle be held in custody while awaiting trial.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 36 part 2

_**Custody Matters- Friday afternoon.**_

When Jacob Green walked back into his office on that Friday afternoon he thought his day couldn't get any worse! But how wrong he was, for there sitting in his outer office was none other than Alexander Norton, a _**very high **_priced Attorney and if rumors were correct, a very mean litigator as well! Walking over to the man Jacob introduced himself.

JG-Mr Norton, I'm Jacob Green. What brings you down to my humble office?

AN-Getting right to the point. I like that! Let's go into your office and discuss the Stetler v- Doyle custody hearing. Which by the way, has been set down for 2pm Monday afternoon before Judge Duffy.

JG-I see Mr Stetler moves fast!

AN-_**No, I move fast**_. Especially when the health and wellbeing of a child are at stake.

JG-(entering his office) Please take a seat Mr Norton. Just out of curiosity, _how is _Mr Stetler paying your high priced fees?

AN-Not that it's any of your business Mr Green, but I'll tell you anyway. Mr Stetler is not paying one dime for my services

JG-You're doing this Pro-Bono?

AN-Exactly! Mr Stetler has just become engaged to my step daughter Maxine. When that happy event occurred Mr Stetler and his daughter became members of my family, and I take a _**very dim view **_of anybody who hurts a member of my family! I get meaner than a junkyard dog when that happens!

JG-I can surely understand that

AN-I _knew _you were a reasonable man!

JG-So, let's get down to business shall well?

AN-(taking files from his briefcase & handing them to Green) In these folders you will find copies of all documents filed this morning. I'm giving you full disclosure Counselor, without you even having to ask. Now isn't that generous of me?

JG-Most generous of you

AN-I thought so too! Also enclosed is a detailed outline of our settlement terms. They're marked Option "a" and Option "b". I would like you to read through the files and our proposal and present the information to your client. So that she can make an informed decision as to her best course of action.

JG-Why don't you give me a rundown of both options right now?

AN-Why certainly.

Option A

She does not contest Mr Stetler's custody application and he gets sole custody.

She agrees to allow Maxine to adopt Maddy in a Step-Parent Adoption

That she makes absolutely no attempt to contact Maddy either directly or indirectly until the completion of her prison sentence and/or parole period.

**Then and only then** Can she make an application to the Court for supervised visits of 1 hour per fortnight. That's if she so chooses.

If she chooses this option all she has to do is sign the paperwork where indication and we can have Judge Duffy ratify the agreement on Monday afternoon.

If your client decides on "Option B", then she does nothing and when we go into court on Monday afternoon, I make an application to the court to terminate your clients Parental Rights and she ceases to be Maddy's mother.

Now, if you were in your clients position Mr Green what option would you choose?

JG-Hypothetically, if it were me, I'd go for Option A

AN-I see you are a smart man. Here's my card. You can contact me anytime over the weekend if you have any questions (as he stood to leave)

JG-(Standing up and offering his hand) Thank you for taking the time to come here personally.

AN-(Shaking hands) I'll see you Monday afternoon at 2pm!

_Monday afternoon 2pm – Judge Philip Duffy's Courtroom._

Judge-Who is appearing for the Applicant?

AN-Alexander Norton appearing for Richard James Stetler Your Honor.

Judge-Is your client present in the courtroom Mr Norton?

AN-Mr Stetler is present Your Honor.

Judge-Thank you Mr Norton. Now who's appearing for the Respondent?

JG-Jacob Green appearing for Melissa Doyle Your Honor

Judge-(looking over at Jacob Green) Mr Green, where is your client?

JG-She's downstairs in a holding cell Your Honor

Judge-Why is your client in a holding cell?

JG-She's being held without Bail on criminal charges Your Honor.

Judge-Is your client aware of these proceedings?

JG-Yes Your Honor. She was brought over from the county jail just so she could attend this hearing.

Judge-And yet she is not here in my courtroom!!!

JG-I do apologize Your Honor.

Judge-Mr Green, I'm going to cut you a little slack here. I am going to order a 15 minute recess and I want you to use that time to convince your client to attend these proceedings. If she still refuses to attend **I will proceed** without her. Am I making myself clear!

JG-Yes, thank you Your Honor.

Judge-(angrily) This Court is in recess for 15 minutes!

15 minutes later

Judge-Mr Green, I see you weren't able to convince your client to participate in these proceedings.

JG-Unfortunately not Your Honor. But, I did manage to get written instructions from her on how to proceed with this case.

Judge-Well it's better than nothing I guess! Mr Norton are you ready to present your case?

AN-Yes Your Honor.

Judge-Proceed Mr Norton.

AN-My client is here today seeking an order from the court terminating the Parental Rights of Melissa Doyle, mother of the minor child Madeline Jade Stetler.

We make this application on the grounds that Melissa Doyle has been abusing the child to the point that the child had to spend a night in the hospital. Photographs of Madeline's injuries have been attached to the file in front of you, Your Honor.

We content that Ms Doyle is not a fit an proper person to have Care and Control of her daughter. She has failed to provide a safe and nurturing home environment and has failed to provide adequate good and clothing.

Ms Doyle by her own admission in a taped Record of Interview admitted to leaving a loaded gun on her coffee table within easy reach of her child and it was only by the grace of God that Madeline didn't shoot herself when she played with the gun.

Mr Stetler's fiancée, who just happens to be my step daughter Maxine Valera, has developed a great rapport with Madeline and has willingly stepped into a mothering role. Together they're giving Madeline the stability and love that she so desperately needs.

Judge-Mr Norton, I'm surprised that Miss Valera is not here in court this afternoon.

AN-As we didn't know if Ms Doyle would appear today, we decided not to have Madeline in the courtroom unless it became absolutely necessary. We did not wish to traumatize her any further than she has been already, so Miss Valera is with her at a location close by.

Judge-How soon can you get them both here?

AN-A quick phone call and they'll be here within 15 minutes.

Judge-Make the call Mr Norton and get them here as quickly as possible.

AN-Yes Your Honor. (he takes out his mobile phone and quickly calls Maxine)

M-Hey Dad

AN-Hi there, we need you at the courthouse.

M-Problems?

AN-Judge wants to talk to both of you

M-Okay we're on the way.

AN-How long will it take you to get here?

M-Ten minutes?

AN-Okay I'll tell the judge, bye! (and puts his phone away)

Your Honor both of them will be here within 10 minutes.

Judge-We'll take a 15 minute recess to give them plenty of time to get here.

AN-Thank you Your Honor.

Just as the Judge was about to resume his place on the bench the main door to the courtroom opened and in ran Maddy with Maxine following more sedately behind her.

Ma-Daddy! Daddy! (running up to Rick and the words just tumbling out) Me and Maxi has lots of fun! Maxi brought me some more play clothes, new shoes and some ribbons for my hair! Ain't they pretty (showing Rick the ribbons). I ate a _**really big **_lunch and 'cos I was such a good girl, Maxi brought me two new story books!

R-(smiling at his two favorite females) You've been busy!

Ma-Me shop, now me drop daddy! (and Maddy falls into the nearest chair)

Judge-Miss Valera, I presume

M-Yes Your Honor

Judge-(chuckling) and the exhausted shopper is young Madeline?

M-Yes that's Maddy.

Judge-Miss Valera please come and be sworn in.

After Maxine is sworn in she takes her seat in the witness box, waiting for the questions to begin. Knowing that her step father would be going first.

AN-Maxine what did you do when you heard Maddy had been taken to hospital last Thursday?

M-I dropped everything and got to the hospital as quickly as possible.

AN-Why did you do that?

M-I'll tell you why! The child I have grown to love and consider as my own had been injured and I needed Maddy to know that I was there for her, and I needed Rick to know that I was there for him as well. That we are a family.

AN-How did you feel when you found out that it was Maddy's mother that put her in the hospital?

M-Absolutely LIVID!! I wanted to know how the hell a mother could do that to her own child! I wanted to know what kind of person would put greater value on material things than on the life of her own child. And I was angry at myself for not being able to prevent Maddy from getting hurt. So, I made a vow right there in the hospital that I would assist Rick in anyway possible to ensure that what happened to Maddy _**NEVER **_ happens again!

AN-No further questions

Judge-Mr Green

JG-Miss Valera, is it true that you had sex with Mr Stetler in the elevator at work?

M-(smiling dreamily) That is correct

JG-(stunned) Why are you smiling? Was it "so good" that you can smile about it weeks after the event?

M-(sweetly) Mr Green you have no idea how good it was or how damn good (pointing to Rick) he is!!!!

JG-(spluttering) I um..... No further questions Your Honor.

Judge-(chuckling) I didn't think there would be after that Mr Green! Miss Valera you may step down. Mr Norton do you plan to put Maddy on the stand?

JG-Your Honor that won't be necessary!

Judge-Mr Norton seems to think that it is necessary Mr Green.

JG-Your Honor, my client probably for the first time in her life is thinking of someone other than herself. She does not want Maddy to be further traumatized by what has happened.

Judge-That is very noble of her. Mr Norton, do you have an opinion on this?

AN-I have no wish to have Maddy relive the abuse Your Honor. If Mr Green will admit to the accuracy of the statements attached to your file, I will not call Maddy to the stand.

Judge-Mr Green?

JG- On behalf of my client we acknowledge the accuracy of the statements given by Detectives Tripp and Mallett as well as the statements of CSI Duquesne and Miss Maxine Valera.

Judge-Mr Green, you are basically admitting your client was responsible for abusing her child on this occasion.

JG-I know that Your Honor.

Judge-And you client agreed to this?

JG-Yes Your Honor. I have my instructions!

Judge-Very well. Mr Norton do you have anything further to add?

AN-No Your Honor we rest our case.

Judge-Thank you Mr Norton. Mr Green do you have anything that you'd like to add?

JG-Just a brief statement. Your Honor

Judge-Continue

JG-We offer no objections whatsoever with the Court granting Mr Stetler's request. My client acknowledges that Mr Stetler loves little Maddy over there (pointing to Maddy) far more than she ever could or would. Mr Client also wishes to say that Maddy deserves to be raised in a house filled with love and laughter, something that she will never get living with her. She deserves to live with parents that adore her. My Client feels that it is in Maddy's best interests that the Court terminate her Parental Rights today, right here, right now.

Judge-Your client does realize that if I grant the request, she will cease to be Maddy's mother and this leaves the way open for Miss Valera to adopt Maddy after her marriage to Mr Stetler.

JG-She is fully aware of that Your Honor. She wishes Mr Stetler well and knows that he will raise Maddy to be a fine young lady. That is all I have to say Your Honor.

Judge-Thank you Mr Green. This Court will adjourn for 1 hour, then I will hand down my decision. Court stands adjourned.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 36 part 3**

Judge Duffy sat and surveyed his courtroom. He saw Mr Stetler holding Miss Valera's hand, Mr Norton looked like he was praying and little Maddy was quietly looking through her books. Then he turned and looked across at Mr Green, something in the man's eyes told him that Mr Gree knew something was about to happen.

As a Family Court Judge he was used to tensions running high in his courtroom, but somehow this felt different.

Suddenly the side door to the courtroom opened and Melissa Doyle was escorted into court by two armed Police Officers. The atmosphere suddenly became electrified as Miss Valera and Ms Doyle faced each other in court. The judge knew without a doubt that all hell was about to break loose and he motioned for his court security to move forward and get in between the two women. But, when trouble struck it was from an unexpected source. It came from little Maddy.

Melissa Doyle had just taken her seat when Maddy threw down her book and stomped over towards her mother. Maddy had something to say and nothing was going to stop her!

Ma-(facing her mother) You bad person! You hurt me real bad!

MD-Maddy I.........

Ma-No me speak now! You hit me. You punch me. You call me bad names!

MD-Maddy just listen to me

Ma-Me no listen. Me don't like you!!!

MD-(angrily) why you little brat! Who the hell do you think you are talking to me like that!

Ma-Me a Stetler don't forget!

It looked as though Melissa was going to say something else when Maxine's voice range out!

M-Maddy that is enough!

Ma-Me not finished!

M-Oh. Yes. You. Are! Now come back over here and sit quietly.

Ma-Yes Maxi. (returning to her chair)

M-Good girl. Now we need to have a chat don't we?

Ma-Yes Maxi. Me in trouble?

M-Just a little bit

Ma-You gonna smack me?

M-No I'm not. That's not the way to handle this. Now I want you to list to me okay?

Ma-okay Maxi

M-Today, you were very rude, and I think you should say sorry!

Ma-(horrified) say sorry to her!!

M-No, I'm not asking you to say sorry to her, but I'm asking you to say sorry to the judge.

Ma-Why, me no shout at him!

M-Well, in this room he's the boss and he doesn't like people being rude in his court.

Ma-Me do bad thing?

M-You didn't behave nicely that's all.

Ma-(worried) Maxi if me say sorry will he still be mad?

M-I don't know sweety, you have to talk to him okay.

Ma-(whispering) Maxi does he smack little girls?

M-(hiding a smile) Not on Monday's!

Ma-Maxi, what's today called?

M-Today is called Monday.

Ma-Goody, my butt is safe

M-(smiling) Yes I think it is!

Ma-Me say sorry then

M-(Hugging Maddy) That's my big girl

Ma-me do it now!

M-Okay, off you go then.

As Maddy walked over towards the Judge, Rick leaned over and whispered in Max's ear.

R-How did you do that?

M-What?

R- Calm her down so quickly! She was about to go into a major tantrum and you stopped it!

M-Just love and understanding of where she was coming from I guess.

R-(kissing her on the cheek) I bow to your greatness oh wise one!

Everybody watches Maddy as she calmly walks over to the witness box and climbs up onto the chair. The judge tries not to smile when Maddy says

Ma-Hey Judge! Can we talk?

Judge-You want to say something to me Miss Stetler?

Ma-Yep!

Judge- What would you like to say?

Ma-Me sorry for being rude. Me angry at her (pointing to her mother) not you.

Judge-Why are you angry at your mummy?

Ma-She not nice. She hurt me. Call me bad names.

Judge -Can you tell me some of the things she called you?

Ma-No Way!!!!

Judge-(chuckling at Maddy's response) Why can't you tell me?

Ma-Me promised daddy me not use those words!

Judge-It's good that you listen to your Daddy.

Ma-Better I listen to Maxi!

Judge-(chuckling) I can see your point

Ma-Me go sit down now okay

Judge-Okay and Maddy no more interruptions!

Ma-(giggling) you no fun! (running back to her seat)

Judge-Let's get down to business shall we? Mr Norton and Mr Green I gather **you will **be able to control your clients?

AN JG-Yes Your Honor.

Judge-I will now read my Judgment with no interruptions. Anyone, and I **do mean anyone **who interrupts these proceedings will be removed from the courtroom! _**UNDERSTOOD!!!**_

AN JG-Yes Your Honor.

Judge-Then I shall begin.

"In making my decision I have taken into account the following:

That first and foremost is the health and wellbeing of the minor child in this action Madeline Jade Stetler. Her health and wellbeing must take precedence over all other considerations.

The actions taken by Richard James Stetler, father of Madeline is to be commended by this Court. Mr Stetler moved very quickly to remove his daughter from a potentially fatal situation upon learning of the abuse. Mr Stetler has shown this court that he can provide for Maddy and that he is providing his daughter with a safe and loving environment in which to grow up in.

Finally, I took into account the actions of Melissa Doyle, mother of Madeline Jade Stetler. Ms Doyle has shown callous disregard for the health and wellbeing of her daughter. Ms Doyle has shown no remorse for her actions whatsoever and I find this appalling. I have reviewed the statements and photographs attached to this file and I am of the opinion that Ms Doyle **may be **facing significant jail time, but that is for another court to decide.

_**I hereby order the following**_

That the minor child Madeline Jade Stetler__remain I the sole custody of her father Richard James Stetler.

That Mr Jacob Green has three days in which to arrange the packing up and delivery of Madeline's personal belongings and to deliver said items to the offices of Mr Alexander Norton. Mr Green is also ordered to deliver said belongings in good order and condition. If he fails to deliver them within the allowed time and condition, Mr Green will be brought back before me and he will face contempt proceedings.

I also order that the Parental Rights of Melissa Doyle over the minor child Madeline Jade Stetler be terminated _**forthwith **_. Miss Doyle has seven days in which to appeal this decision.

This Court is now adjourned.

Rick picked up Maddy and gave her the biggest hug! With his voice full of emotion (still holding Maddy) he wrapped an arm around Maxine to pull her into his arms and said

R-I couldn't have done this without you, babe.

M-Rick, you did all the work. I was just your cheer squad!


	12. Chapter 12

**a/n Moving forward 2 weeks. Natalia is now 30 weeks pregnant, she's not yet restricted to working in the lab. Horatio is trying to deal with Natalia's mood swings and weird cravings!**

Chapter 37

_Lunch time – Breakroom_

Horatio and Eric were in the breakroom enjoying a nice quiet lunch, when their comfortable silence was shattered as Natalia entered the room yelling at Ryan who was keeping a relatively safe distance behind her.

N-(angrily) One more word Ryan and I will hurt you!

Ry-What did I do that was so wrong anyway! Tell me that!

N-(pouting) **You said **I couldn't drive the Hummer

Ry-Good grief woman, you can hardly fit behind the steering wheel!

N-(deadly voice) Are you saying I'm FAT???

E-(laughing) Wolfman, if you value your life, don't answer that question!!!!

N-(turning on Eric) You got something to say Delko??

E-(gulping) Actually, I think I'll keep my mouth shut

N-Wise move

H-(getting in between Natalia and Ryan) Nat honey, you really don't want to hurt Ryan now do you?

N-I just want to maim him a little!!!!

H-(giving her a hug) Now sweetheart, how about you go and have a nice rest on the sofa in my office and I'll bring you a _really_ big glass of chocolate milk.

N-Can I have a pickle to go with it?

H-(trying hard to smile) Sweetheart, if you promise not to maim Ryan today, you can have two pickles!

N-(pouting) Alright, you have a deal. He's safe for today.

**Caine Residence 6.30pm**

Horatio was late getting home that evening as he was called out to a scene late in the afternoon. Judging by the smells that came from the kitchen, he knew exactly where he would find Natalia. He thought back to this afternoon, and the memory of that started a stiffening in his pants. Damn she was hot when she was angry! If Ryan and Eric hadn't been in the lab, he might have been sorely tempted to have her in his office. Chuckling to himself he walked into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Nat and said

H-(nuzzling her neck) Hi sweetheart, you smell so good!

N-Dinner is in 10 minutes Ginger Man, so don't go starting something you can't finish!

H-(running his hands up and down her thighs) I could be done it 5!!

N-(laughing) Okay, Quick-draw keep it in its holster.

Horatio starts cleaning off the benchtop beside the stove and Natalia has to ask

N-What _are you doing?_

H-(cheekily) In a moment I'll be doing you!

N-Behave yourself

H-Step away from the stove babe

N-(turning off the stove) Anyone would think that you haven't gotten lucky in quite a while!

H-(silkily) they'd be right

N-Excuse me? What about this morning?

H-(groaning against her neck) That was 12 hours ago.

N-(kissing him passionately) Dinner is going to be ruined.

H-(unbuttoning her shirt and slipping it off ) to hell with dinner! I want you.

N-You say the nicest things (taking off his shirt)

H-(undoing her shorts) I don't feel "nice" at the moment (kissing her)

N-(undoing his trousers) What do you feel like?

H-I feel like having you on the bench top

N-(standing in just her underwear) Before we get too carried away, why don't we adjourn to the bedroom?

H-(tossing her bra over his shoulder) I want my entree now! (pushing down her knickers) Then we'll go to our bedroom!!

N-(trying to get him to see reason) You know, I'll never be able to cook in here again if we keep going!

H-(lifting her onto the benchtop) So, we'll eat take out!

Somehow, they both lost the power of speech and they spent quite a while touching and tasting each others bodies!

_**(If I get enough requests, I'll add a steamy section to this chapter)**_

Horatio and Natalia lay cuddled together on thier bed when Horatio's stomach rumbled.

N-(chuckling) Sounds like someone's hungry!

H-(lazily) Hmnn? You could always go finish cooking dinner!

N-Oh no Ginger Man!! I'm not going back into that kitchen tonight! Look what happened the last time I was in there!

H-(running his fingers lazily across her back) How about we order some take out?

N-Chinese would be nice.

H-I'll go call in our usual order.

N-Add some Honey Chicken, Pork Ribs in BBQ sauce and some prawn chips!

H-A little hungry are we?

N-I seem to have developed a rather large appetite lately.

H-(rubbing her baby bump) I wonder why?

N-(cheekily) I had a good workout?

H-(silkily) That you did! Want another one?

N-For heavens sake go order the food or else!

H-(running a finger over her nipple) Or else what?

N-(saucily) You won't get any dessert!

H-Oh really! What do you have in mind?

N-You'll never find out if you don't feed me soon!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 38

**Horatio's office 10am Wednesday**

Horatio was at his desking checking over the current case files, when Frank walked into his office.

F-Hi there Horatio, You feeling okay?

H-(Yawning) Of course I am Frank! Why do you ask?

F-(chuckling) You look ready to fall asleep! What gives?

H-(sighing) Long night Frank. A _**very long **_night!

F-You get called out to a scene?

H-Nope, I wish I had though!

F-So what happened?

H-Have you ever tried to find an open Baskin Robins at 2am?

F-(laughing) Craving for icecream at 2am that's not too bad!!!

H-And then when I get back with her icecream, does she thank me? Hell NO! She's curled up in bed and gone to sleep!!!! And this is after complaining bitterly for what seemed like hours that she couldn't possibly go to sleep without a bowl of Chocolate Rum & Raisin Icecream!!!!!

F-(laughing loudly) How long to go now?

H-Nine weeks! Sixty three very long days!

F-You'll survive Horatio! Just think this baby could come late! Now wouldn't that be wonderful!

H-You're a sadist Frank, you know that don't you?

F-Don't be like that Horatio! You think she's bad now, wait until she's in labor!

H-(sarcastically) You're just a wealth of good news aren't you!

F-(laughing) Well, would you like me more if I came in with bad news for you?

H-(chuckling) You're just a barrel of laughs aren't you? Now tell me why you're really here!

F-Well, it's about Nat actually.

H-Hmnn? Tell me Frank. What has she done?

F-Nothing yet. I'm just giving you a heads up!

H-What do you think she's going to do?

F-I think she's going to tear my new partner Andrew a new ass.

H-What did he do

F-Well, he's sort of taken it upon himself to be her protector at scenes! He won't let her carry anything, makes sure she has plenty of water etc etc. But what really upset her was when he called in EMT's on her.

H-What!!! Is she alright?

F-Of course she is! Andy just panicked when Nat mentioned she had a sore back the young idiot thought she was going into labor! (laughing) he honestly thought she was going to pop that baby out right there in front of him!

H-Oh Lordy, where is he now?

F-He's hiding in the stairwell, hoping he doesn't run into her!

H-(laughing) She's got him that scared??

F-You got it! She told him that she was fed up with his overprotective, overbearing Alpha Male bullshit. And that if he didn't stop, she was going to hurt him so bad that the grand kids he doesn't have yet would weep!

H-(laughing loudly) She'd do it too!

F-Yeh, I told him that too!

H-Tell Andy not to worry Frank! Nat's restricted to the lab as from Monday!

F-(chuckling) Let's hope she lets him live that long!

H-(laughing) tell him to pray for a miracle Frank! And to think of it like this, while she's terrorising him, she's leaving me alone!

F-And you say I'm evil!!!!

**Mid-afternoon Crime Lab (Breakroom)**

Horatio was in the breakroom grabbing a quick cup of coffee when a rather sheepish voice said behind him

Andy-Could I talk to you for a minute, Lieutenant?

H-Call me Horatio, Andy everyone does!

Andy-Thanks

H-You seem a little tense, what's on your mind?

Andy-(sighing) Horatio, how do I make peace with Natalia?

H-(chuckling) Nat, got you worried has she?

Andy-Hell, I'm trying to find someone who makes Kevlar boxer shorts just in case she decides to shoot me!

H-(laughing loudly) Would it ease your mind, if I took her weapon away from her?

Andy-(beginning to chuckle) Nah, knowing Nat, she'd just find some other way to maim me!

H-That she would!

Andy-Seriously though, how can I make peace with your wife?

H-(chuckling) If I knew the answer to that one, I'd make a fortune!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 39 **

**Staff Meeting - Breakroom, mid-afternoon Thursday.**

The entire CSI team had gathered in the breakroom for their regular weekly staff meeting.

H-Calleigh, I have you down for the Court duty on Tuesday. State v- Doyle. Are you fully prepared to go to trial on this?

C-Of course I am Horatio! The evidence speaks for itself! I'm going to enjoy watching that bitch go down.

H-Calleigh I want you to remain objective until _**after **_the sentence is handed down. Then and only then can you do a little victory dance!

C-Understood H!

H-Moving on. Eric have you finished processing the beemer down in the garage?

E-Still working on it H.

H-Fine, keep me posted. Ryan!

Ry-Yes H?

H-Give Eric a hand processing the car.

Ry-No problem

N-What about me Horatio?

H-You'll be working in the lab as from Monday

N-Care to give me a reason why you're pulling me from the field a week ahead of schedule?

H-(calmly) Because I feel it would be in the best interests of this unit for you to be in the lab until you go on maternity leave.

N-(giving him the evil eye) Are you saying that my work in the field has been sub-standard?

H-(choosing his words carefully) That's not what I am saying at all and you know it!

N-(heatedly) That's just it Lieutenant! I don't know, because **you have **decided this without talking to the person who it affects the most. Namely ME!!

H-I know you don't like my decision, but I stand by it.

N-(seething) and there's no chance of you changing your mind?

H-None whatsoever!

N-(getting out of her chair) That's fine. I'm out of here!

And with that comment Natalia slams her service weapon and badge on the table in front of Horatio.

H-And just what do you expect me to do with these?

N-(turning her back on him and walking out the door) Stick them where the sun don't shine!

There was a stunned silence in the breakroom. Nobody dared to to move until Horatio said

H-This meeting is over!!!

C-(taking charge) Eric, you and Ryan go after her, make sure she's alright. Drive her home if necessary.

E-Ok, Cal. Come on Wolfman (glaring at Horatio)

C-Call me with updates, now go.

Ry-We're on the way.

C-Don't even think about moving from that chair Horatio!!!

H-I don't want to discuss it with you Calleigh

C-Too bad, you're going to!!

H-Calleigh it's none of your business!

C-Well, I'm making it my business.

H- The hell you are!

C-(yelling) Hear me now Horatio, _**you are going to make this right . **_You **will not **let her quit a job that she loves. You **will never EVER **put her in such a position again that she feels her only option is to quit! **Before the sun has set today, you are going to make this right. Do you hear me Horatio?**

H-(chuckling) I think the whole building can hear you Calleigh!

C-Don't laugh at me dumbass! Or I swear they will be carrying you out of here on a stretcher! (calleigh's phone rings)

H-That could be Eric.

C-(looking at caller i.d.) it is. (answering her phone)

C-Hey Eric what's happening?

E-Ryan's driving her home, and I'm following behind in the hummer.

C-When you get there, stay with her until I bring this jackass to her.

E-Good 'cos I want to have a few words with him as well!

C-I'm sure you do handsome. Why don't you call the rest of the gang, I'm sure they've got some things they'd like to say as well!

E-Oh Calleigh, let's have a good old fashioned ass whomping!

C-I like the way you think handsome. Talk to you later. (ending the call)

H-Well what did he say?

C-She's on her way home. Ryan's driving her.

tbc


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 40 (part 1)

_**Caine residence – Thursday night**_

_**When Horatio and Calleigh arrived at his house it was quiet. Too quiet. Horatio wondered just what the hell he was walking into, given the amount of cars parked outside his house.**_

_**H-Didn't take Eric long to rally the troops I see!**_

_**C-(looking at the cars) Nope, everyone's here**_

_**H-time for me to face the music then?**_

_**C-Oh yeh! And somehow I don't think your gonna like the tune being played!**_

_**H-Let's go in, shall we? (unlocking the door)**_

_**C-After you my friend**_

_**Horatio gingerly opened his front door and stepped into the living room, only to be met by several pairs of hostile looking eyes! Horatio looked around to each member of his "family" and said**_

_**H-"Good grief! You even called Rick!**_

_**R-Sit down Horatio, we've been waiting for you (indicating where he should sit – and H sat)**_

_**H-(looking at all of them) Okay, before you all decide to tear me a new ass, I admit I handled the situation badly and I'm SORRY!!**_

_**F-Just what were you thinking boy! Are you stupid or something?**_

_**H-Well, at the time I thought I was doing the right thing by the unit.**_

_**E-That's crap H and you know it!**_

_**Ry-Let's take Natalia out of the equation for a moment. If it had been any other team member you needed to stay in the lab, how would you have handled it?**_

_**H-I would've taken them aside and explained why I needed them to stay in the lab.**_

_**Ry-Then why didn't you do the same for Nat?**_

_**E-Doesn't she warrant the same amount of courtesy.**_

_**F-Does common decency go out the window when it comes to Nat?**_

_**H-Unfortunately, in this instance I screwed up big time! I won't be makeing the same mistake again, believe me.**_

_**R-The way you put it to Nat it was either your way or the highway! Well, guess what asshole she chose the highway!**_

_**M-So, Horatio what are you going to do now?**_

_**H-I believe it's time I talking to my wife.**_

_**M-You're not going anywhere near her until you tell us how you're going to make things right!**_

_**H-Well, I don't know exactly what I'll have to do until I have talked to Nat **_

_**(Alexx enters the loungeroom with Maddy)**_

_**A-Horatio baby, you get in there and fix this! You're not to leave that bedroom unless this is sorted out or you're bleeding or both!!!!!**_

_**H-That could take awhile Alexx**_

_**F-We're not going anywhere Horatio. Even if it takes you all night to fix this!**_

_**R-We're going to make ourselves nice and comfortable**_

_**Ry-Until you come to your senses.......**_

_**E-We're your house guests from hell!!**_

_**C-So, Horatio what's for dinner?**_

_**H-(sighing) Go ahead and order Chinese for everyone. I'm buying**_

_**C-What does Nat like?**_

_**H-Honey chicken, BBQ pork spare ribs, chicken chow mein and Fried rice**_

_**M-(scribbling everything down) And for you?**_

_**H-Sweet and sour pork, Beef chow mein.**_

_**C-We'll let you know when it arrives.**_

_**H-Thank you. Now if you'll all excuse me, I'm going to talk to my wife.**_

_**The team watched Horatio walked down the hallway towards the master bedroom.**_

_**F-(whispering) Alexx you got your bag handy?**_

_**A-(chuckling) I came prepared sugar!**_

_**E-Shh! Wait for it (as Horatio opens the bedroom door)**_

_**Laughter rang out as they heard Horatio yelp "Ouch! Jesus Christ, Nat what was that for!"**_

_**N-Because you deserved it asshole.**_

_**H-(quickly closing the door) I'll be back!**_

_**N-And I'll be waiting DUMBASS!**_

_**Horatio quickly walked back out to the loungeroom and said**_

_**H-Frank, do you still have a riot shield in the trunk of your car?**_

_**F-(laughing) Course I do?**_

_**H-Get it!!**_

_**F-You really think you'll need it? (laughing heartily)**_

_**H-Frank, I'm not going back into that room without protection!!!**_

_**E-(laughing) Round 1 to Natalia.**_

_**tbc**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 40 (part 2)

The sight of Horatio putting on riot gear had the team in histerics!

R -(with tears running down his face) Really Horatio, aren't you going a little overboard on this? (laughing loudly)

H-Listen you fool, by now Natalia has probably armed herself with various missiles! I'm just trying to save myself some pain!

F-Didn't that smack in the head teach you anything boy? You been hit with a stupid stick?

H-No I haven't!

F-Well, you could've fooled me!

E-Horatio, face it! You have come up against a superior force!!

Ry-Listen to him H!! Save yourself man!! Is it worth all the pain you're about to endure?

R-Why is it so hard for you to go up there, admit you were wrong and apologize?

H-Do you honestly think it will be that easy? Do you think that she'll even listen to me? I doubt it!!

A-Horatio Caine are you a man or a mouse!

H-I'm a man!

A- Then start damn well acting like one! Go up there and do whatever you have to, to fix this thing!

H-(picking up the riot shield) I'll do my best!

A-And why doesn't that statement comfort me?

H-Don't loose faith in me now Alexx!

A-Stop by my office tomorrow morning Horatio

H-Why is that, Alexx?

A-You need to have your head examined!

H-That wasn't nice

A-(tartly) It wasn't meant to be.

H-I'm going in! Wish me luck

C-Go on big guy, show us women folk what you're made of!

Horatio walked down the hallway and thumped his fist against his bedroom door and said

H-Nat! I'm coming in there! This time I'm prepared for anything!

N-Are you sweetheart? Then by all means come on in!

Horatio gingerly opened the door, stepped inside the room with the riot shield held firmly in front of him and thought "so far so good, no missiles lobbed at me yet" But, he spoke too soon. His last pain free thought was hearing Natalia yell

N-"HEADS UP!!!"

As soon as Natalia yelled out, he raised the shield to protect his head, she struck. Natalia hurled one of his leather shoes at him and got him mid-thigh!

H-Damn it Nat, that hurt!

N-It was meant to. Jackass!

H-You will stop throwing things at me right now!

N-Was that a request or an order?

H-That was a bloody order woman!

N-Wrong answer you idiot! (and she hurled another shoe at him, this one getting Horatio on the right kneecap)

H-(yelping) Shit that hurt! (continuing desparately) Okay, Okay let me rephrase! "Please Nat, wil you stop throwing shoes at me?"

N-(sarcastically) Why of course honey! I'll throw books instead!! Want to wait while I get some??

H-(pleading) Nat honey, love of my life I'm asking, no make that begging you to stop throwing things at me!

N-Give me a reason why I should, Horatio and it had better be a good one!

H-(eagerly) It's real good Nat, honestly!

N-Explain yourself

H-Well, I desparately need to talk to you, but I can't do that effectively if I am in constant fear of my life!

N-Hmmn? I'll grant you a temporary ceasefire. If I like what I hear it will become a permanent one. If I don't like what I hear, I'm going to introduce you to a whole new world of pain! Understood??

H-Yes Ma'am!

N-Then start talking Ginger Man!!

H- I want to apologize to you for every stupid thing that I've said, done or even thought in the past!

N-Is that right?

H-Yes Ma'am! And I want to apologize in advance for every stupid thing that I may do, or say, or even think about doing in the future!!

N-Well it's a start. But now you have to explain your most recent act of stupidity!

H-(hopefully) That not covered under the blanket apology?

N-(growling) What the hell do you think?

H-Okay I guess it's not!

N-You'd better start talking Horatio! I'm getting an irresistable urge to throw something at you?

H-(begging) Please Nat, fight that urge!

tbc


	17. Chapter 17

A/nThis chapter is dedicated to my neighbor and friend of 30 years Diane who lost her mother to cancer 2 weeks ago. "Honey" as we all called her was a terrific woman. She had a wicked sense of humor and loved to share a joke. Di, your mum might not be physically here, but she is definitely with you in spirit. She's watching over you. May she rest in peace.

Chapter 40 (part 3)

N-You can put down the riot shield Horatio, I'm not about to throw anything at you.

H-Do I have your word on that?

N-Of course, I keep the promises I make!

H-That's what this is about isn't it? (Walking slowly towards the bed)

N-(Angrily) No, this is about you deliberately breaking the agreement we had without justification! This is about you choosing to tell me that you had no intention of honoring that agreement in front of the whole damn team!

H-I had my reasons! (Sitting down on the bed)

N-Care to share them

H-You're 31 weeks pregnant! It's about time you started slowing down a bit!

N-I know exactly how pregnant I am! I don't need you to remind me!

H-Someone needs to!

N-Millions of women worldwide manage to keep working throughout their pregnancies Horatio, some even working up to the date of delivery!

H-Well, they're not having my baby! You are!

N-Well you don't have to worry about me possibly overdoing it now do you? I quit remember!!!!

H- You. Are. Not. Quitting!!

N-Newsflash! I already have!

H-You are not going to quit because you're angry with me!

N-You can't stop me!

H-(sighing in defeat) You're right I can't stop you, but I'm asking you not to.

N-Congratulations Horatio, you've won! Your little woman will now be safe from the big bad streets of Miami!

H-(gritting his teeth) Have you quite finished?

N-(opening the bedroom door) Yep, for now

H-And just where do you think you're going?

N-There's a cheesecake in the freezer with my name on it! Cya (slamming the bedroom door)

Dinner that night was a relatively quiet affair. Though Horatio and Natalia spoke with the rest of the team, they did not speak to each other! Horatio had had enough of the silent treatment, leaned over and whispered in Natalia's ear

H-I need to talk to you urgently

N-What about?

H-"Hello" what have we just been fighting over for the past hour?

N-(smiling sweetly) Your stupidity?

H-Very funny!!! I have a problem here

N-A problem of your own making

H-Yes I agree with you. (groaning) I guess there's only one thing left for me to do?

N-Oh, what's that?

H-Negotiate a peaceful end to hostilities with you!

N-I want it in writing Ginger Man!!

H-Okay, I accept that. But please don't ask me to sign my name with blood

N-Nah, I won't ask you to do that. But I will ask you to have it witnessed by a member of the team!

H-That's fair. We'll do it right after dinner

N-We'll do it now mister!

H-But Nat honey, we have a house full of people!

N-I don't give a rats! (standing up) Now on your feet!!!!

H-Yes ma'am!

When Horatio re-entered the lounge room an hour later, his face was pale and his hair was standing on end! Horatio gingerly sat down on the lounge looking like he'd just gone 10 rounds with Mike Tyson!

F-(chuckling) how are the peace talks going?

H-(sighing) I would rather have my wisdom teeth removed without anesthesia, than to have to go through this again!

F-(laughing heartily) Come on Horatio, Nat wasn't that bad, was she?

H-I'll live (chuckling)

E-So where is Nat now H?

H-Typing up our agreement

Ry-She wants it in writing this time?

H-Oh yeh, and witnessed.

R-Horatio before you sign that agreement, do you mind if I look it over?

H-I don't mind at all, but why Rick?

R-I just want to make sure that Nat is no longer being discriminated against!

H-(angrily) What the hell! I've never discriminated against Natalia!

R-Well, yes you did! By your own admission, you favored the other members of your team by not taking her aside and telling her your reasons for putting her in the lab, AND you pulled her from the field because she's 31 weeks pregnant with your child, not because her work was substandard!

H-God I hate it when you're right!

R-(laughing) I'll just add it to the list of things you've hated me for in the past!

H-(snarling) You're enjoying this aren't you?

R-Hell yes! I'm just glad that it's you on the receiving end and not me!

Natalia entered the lounge room ten minutes later, walked over to Horatio and said

N- (holding a sheet of paper) you might want to read this before signing it.

H-Give it to Rick, he wants to read it over

N-Why?

H-He wants to make sure that you're not being discriminated against!

N-Rick what kind of crap is that?

R-Well, with what Horatio said and did this afternoon, he left himself and the department open to a lawsuit! I just want to make sure that you and the department are protected!

N-(hugging him) My hero!!

R-(chuckling) Yeh right!! Just let me read this thing and if I like it, I'll sign it.

N-Okay, while you do that, I'm going to make myself something to eat!

Horatio sat and watched while Rick read the agreement. He didn't like the evil grin that came on Rick's face as he read. Finally, Horatio had to ask

H-So have you finished reading it yet?

R-Yes and I'm going to sign it. What about you?

H-I have no problem signing it.

R-Good let's go talk to Nat!

As Horatio and Rick walked towards the kitchen they could hear muttered curses and cupboard doors being slammed shut. Rick couldn't help but laugh when Nat said

N-Okay Ginger Man, where did you hide my Gummi Bears!

R-Nat, Horatio will give you back your Gummi Bears just as soon as you have both signed the agreement! Won't you Horatio????

H-Okay

N-Fine! Give me a pen!

Natalia quickly signs her name and throws the pen at Horatio who says

H-Before I give Nat back her stuff, I want something from you Rick! (Signing the agreement)

R-Oh what's that?

H-I want you and the rest of the team to go home! Vamoose!

R-(cheekily) now, why on earth would I do that Horatio?

H-Because I would like a nice quiet evening at home with my wife!

R-(chuckling) Yeh right! I don't envy your chances on that one!

N-Horatio Caine you will give me my Gummi Bears or else!

H-Or else what, sweetheart (smiling)

N-You won't be christening any more furniture until hell freezes over!!! Got it babe?

H-(eagerly) I'll get the Gummi Bears!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 41**

_(Count down to baby 56days)_

Break room

When Horatio gathered his team for a staff meeting on Monday morning, his team thought he was going to announce that Natalia had formally resigned, and they were wrong!

H-Effective immediately Natalia will only be working 3 days per week. Tuesday through Thursday.

C-On the daisy she works is Nat still exiled to the lab?

H-No she's not. As part of our written agreement, Nat has agreed to cut back her hours in exchange for her still being allowed to work in the field.

Ry-What else was in the agreement?

H-There were only 3 conditions

When she's in the field she'll only be working with me.

That she can stay out in the field as long as she's comfortable and medically able.

She follows all instructions from her Ob/gyn to the letter.

E-So you finally learnt the art or compromising did you H?

H-(chuckling) Yes. It was a painful lesson, but one I sure had to learn!!!!

Ry-But is it a lesson you're likely to forget?

H-Not in this lifetime!! I'll have the battle scars to remind me.

C-(smiling) So tell us Horatio, when you left for work this morning what was Nat doing?

H-(blushing) She was eating breakfast in bed while going through a book of baby names!

Ry-Oh how sweet, you made her breakfast in bed!!

E-(laughing at Horatio) I think you'd better back off Wolfman!

Ry-I was just having a little fun!

E-So H, has Nat picked out any names yet?

H-(smiling) Zachary, Alexander and Samuel have made the short list.

Ry-What no girls names?

H-Nope, we're having a boy!

C-How long have you known?

H-Since our wedding day.

C-And you didn't say anything?

H-Well, you all know now!!

C-So, how long to go now?

H-56 days and counting!

Tuesday – end of shift

Natalia, Maxine and Alexx were in the break room enjoying a cup of coffee when Calleigh walked in with a jubilant smile on her face.

A-Girl, you look like you just won the lottery! What gives?

C-A great day in court Alexx. No make that a fantastic day in court!

A-Well share your news sugar!

C-Max, I guess you haven't heard the news yet?

M-Heard what news?

C-Melissa Doyle was supposed to stand trial today

M-(anxiously) What do you mean, "was supposed to"

C-(laughing) Well just before the proceedings began, ADA Vega made her an offer she just couldn't refuse!!

M-What did she say?

C-ADA Vega told Melissa and her lawyer that she was not going to put up with any crap and this was the only deal she was ever going to offer, so they'd better listen and listen well. Take it or leave it.

N-So what was the deal?

C-That Melissa pleas guilty to all charges in exchange for Nancy not asking the Judge to sentence Melissa to a cumulative sentences instead of a concurrent one! Melissa took the deal real quick!!

M-What's cumulative and concurrent mean?

C-Concurrent means that Melissa will serve whatever sentence she gets on all charges at the same time whereas if she served them cumulatively she would served each sentence one after the other!

M-So, what sentence did she effectively get?

C-Melissa is now serving a 7 to 10 year sentence in the county jail. With time off for good behavior she'll probably be out in 5 years.

M-(bursting into tears) Thank God it's over.

N-No there's nothing stopping you and Rick from setting a date for your wedding!

Nobody had noticed Rick standing in the breakroom doorway holding Maddy's hand until he said

R-Did I hear my name mentioned?

M-Rick! Maddy! What are you doing here?

R-We came to invite you to McDonald's for icecream!

M-With chocolate fudge sauce?

Ma-And lots and lots of sprinkles!

R-Maddy, today you can have whatever you like on your icecream

Ma-Maxi, lets go before Daddy changes his mind!

M-(turning to Alexx, Calleigh and Nat) I'm going to join my two favorite people for icecream! I'll see you all in the morning!

tbc


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 42

**Valera-Stetler residence Wednesday evening.**

Rick watched Maxine with fascination as she calmly threw the cordless phone across the room.

R-Max honey, do you want to tell me what's wrong?

M-My MOTHER that's what's wrong!

R-Okay, What has your mother done to upset you today?

M-She's insisting that we set a date for our wedding!

R-My mother is just the same! She's appalled that I haven't made an honest woman of you yet!!!

M-(sighing) How do you feel about eloping?

R-Our families would kill us!

M-Probably, but they would get over it!

R-You're serious about this aren't you?

M-Absolutely! It's our wedding not my MOTHERS!!

R-(calmly) Look, all your mother wants is for us to set a date. So, let's give her a date!

M-(smiling) How does a week from Saturday sound to you?

R-You want to get married on my birthday?

M-(kissing him) I can't think of a better day, can you??

R-(kissing her passionately) Nope. A week from Saturday it is then.

M-(cheekily) Rick honey when was the last time you had a birthday party?

R-Not for ages, why?

M-Well this year sweetheart you're going to have a party! But one with a difference!

R-(laughing) And our guests won't know it's actually a wedding until they get here!

M-And my mother will learn that "a small and intimate gathering" does not mean one hundred people!!!!

R-Just immediate family and the team, agreed?

M-Absolutely

R-Just think, Max, in 10 days time, we'll be husband and wife.

M-Maxine Stetler as a nice ring to it, don't you think? (Sitting on his lap)

R-I think it has a great ring to it Max, but you know you don't have to take my name don't you? (Hugging her)

M-I know that I don't have to, but it's something that I want to do.

R-(cheekily running his hand up her thigh) Is there anything else that you want to do?

M-(kissing him) Give me a minute! I'm sure that I can think of something!!!

0700hrs Main lobby MDPD building – Friday morning.

When Horatio entered the MDPD building the first people he spotted were Rick and Maxine. Looking at them he thought "birthday party my ass" those two are up to something! And he had a fairly good idea as to what it was! It was Rick whom first spotted Horatio.

R-Morning Horatio!

H-Morning Rick, Maxine. You're both in here early this morning. Is there a problem?

R-No problems H, just trying to catch up on some paperwork.

H-(smiling) and that wouldn't be the paperwork that you picked up from the courthouse yesterday Rick?

R-(deciding to play dumb) I don't know what you're talking about Horatio! Do you know what he's talking about Max?

M-(smiling) Not a clue!

H-(chuckling) Okay, so don't tell me! But know this you two, I will find out what you are up to, see if I don't!!!!

R-I've no doubt that you will Horatio, but right now Max and I would like to keep things to ourselves okay?

H-That's fine, but if you two ever need help with something, you know that you can call on me right?

M-We know that Horatio thanks.

Mid-morning Charlie Daniels office IAB

Charlie Daniels sat at his desk thinking about the conversation that he had had with Horatio earlier that morning. Was Horatio right in thinking that Rick and Maxine were getting married sooner than anybody thought? And if so, what was the reason for the rush? Was Maxine pregnant?

Charlie was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he didn't even hear someone knocking on his door until a concerned voice said

R-Charlie! Are you alright?

Ch-(stunned) What?

R-Are. You. All. Right?

Ch-(chuckling) of course I am why do you ask?

R-I'm asking because I've been knocking on your door for several minutes and got no response from you!

Ch-Sorry, about that. Come in and close the door.

R-Sounds serious (closing the door)

Ch-I don't want the others to hear this conversation okay?

R-Sure, what do you want to talk about?

Ch-You!

R-Me? What on earth for?

Ch-(chuckling) Well, I had an interesting talk with Horatio this morning

R-(smiling) I see, and you want to know what?

Ch-(sheepishly) Is what he thinks true? Are you and Maxine getting married?

R-Do I have your agreement that what I say does not leave this room?

Ch-Absolutely!

R-(smiling) Yes Maxine and I are getting married

Ch-When is the happy event?

R-A week from Saturday.

Ch-(shocked) Why so soon?

R-(laughing) It's not a shotgun wedding if that's what you're asking!

Ch-Then Maxine is not…….

R-Pregnant?

Ch-Well, yes!!

R-(shocked) No! What ever gave you that idea?

Ch-I'm sorry okay! But that's what some people are going to think!

R-Well, I don't give a rat's ass what some people might think!!!

Ch-(chuckling) Well, it's nice to see that Maxine hasn't smoothed out all of your rough edges!

R-Very funny Charlie!

Ch-I thought so too!

R-One thing more before I go Charlie.

Ch-What's that?

R-On the day will you stand up with me?

Ch-You're asking me to be your best man?

R-Yes

Ch-Rick, it will be my pleasure!

tbc


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 43

Valera-Stetler residence - Friday evening.

RMax, I told Charlie about the wedding.

M(smiling) I knew you would

RYou're not mad?

M(chuckling) No, why would I be?

RWhen he asked me straight out if we were getting married, I just had to tell him! I had no choice!!!!!

MRick honey, calm down! I'm not mad at you

RI also asked him to be my best man and he agreed.

MThat's great. I'm going to ask Natalia if she will be my Maid of honor

R(chuckling) I suppose we should tell Horatio as well, don't you?

MWe'd just be confirming what he already knows!!!

RThat man has eyes and ears everywhere!

MYou bet he does!

Caine Residence

NCome on Horatio, you don't know for certain he was picking up a Marriage License!

HTrue, I'm not certain. But I know those two are up to something and I intend to find out what!

N(smiling) and how do you propose to do that?

HI'll call Charlie he'll know for sure

NHe won't tell you a damn thing if Rick has asked him not to!

HI could ask Rick straight out and see what he says

NYou won't get anywhere with him and you know it!

H(smiling) so, that just leaves Maxine.

N(chuckling) Yes it does doesn't it?

HOkay give me the phone and I'll call Maxine and make her tell me!

NNo, I'll call Max! I'll get more information out of her that you will

H(eagerly) here's the phone call her now!

Valera-Stetler residence

Maxine had only just finished loading the dishwasher and tidying up the kitchen (_did Rick really have to use every pot and pan when he cooked, she wondered)_ when her mobile phone rang. Checking caller i.d. Maxine smiled, she had been expecting this particular phone call.

MHi Nat! I wondered when I'd get a call from you

N(laughing) Why is that?

NYou've been talking to Horatio and now you want answers. Am I right?

NYou know me to well

MSo, what do you want to know?

NWell, Horatio has this theory about you and Rick.

M(cheekily) Really? Do tell.

NAh, he seems to think that you are up to something.

MWell he's right. I am

NSo you admit you're planning something.

M(chuckling) Yep! I'll freely admit that. I'm planning a birthday party!!!!

NBesides that

MWhat else could I possibly be planning (innocently)?

NA wedding perhaps?

MInteresting theory Nat! Got anymore??

NWell, I do have one more theory

MTell me, I need a good laugh

NWell, here's what I think. You and Rick secretly got married and are now expecting your first child. That's what you're going to announce at the party.

M(laughing hysterically) Oh, that's beautiful. You're not even close!

N(exasperated) what do I have to do to get a straight answer from you????

M(still laughing) Stop spouting theories and ask a damn question.

NOkay I will!! Just when exactly are you getting married?

M(sheepishly) Um, a week from Saturday

NWHAT!! You're KIDDING ME RIGHT!!!!!!

tbc


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 44

**Caine residence – Friday evening.**

Horatio couldn't help but chuckle when he heard Natalia squeal "You're kidding me right!" and knew straight away that she'd hit pay dirt with Maxine. And judging by the way Natalia was now pacing up and down the hallway the information was good. Real good!

N-Horatio, you're not going to believe this

H-What?

N-It's not a birthday party we'll be attending it's a WEDDING!!!!

H-(laughing) You mean those two are.......

N-Yep. They're getting married!!!

H-I knew it! I knew they were up to something!

N-Well, just because we know what they are up to, doesn't mean we can blab it all over the lab!

H-I know sweetheart, but it does give me some time to plan something "special" for Rick.

N-(chuckling) Just don't do anything to him that will dramatically change his appearance before the wedding. Afterwards he's fair game okay?

H-(hopefully) Can't I pull just a little prank before the big day?

N-I know you Horatio! I know you've been waiting for payback on Rick, but don't do anything drastic to him okay

H-Yes ma'am. I promise that I personally won't play any major pranks on Rick until after the wedding (smiling widely)

N-Once the others find out he's history isn't he?

H-Oh yeh. Any other news?

N-Yeh, they're breaking the news to both sets of parents on Saturday night.

H-Is that going to be a problem for them?

N-The only problem Max foresees is her mother!!!!!

H-And why is that

N-Maxine's mother wants her to have a lavish white wedding. The sort of wedding she didn't get to have.

H-But that's not Max!

N- I know that, and you know that. Let's just hope that Maxine's mother realizes that before it's too late.

**Valera-Stetler residence Saturday afternoon.**

Maxine was in the kitchen going over the list of things that needed to be done before their parents arrived. Rick thought she was worrying over nothing, but wisely kept his mouth shut until Maxine said

M-Rick did you remember to dust the tops of all the doors?

R-For heavens sake Max we're just having our parents over for dinner! We're not expecting the damn President!!!!

M-I know who's coming darling and I'm determined that my mother will find our house in perfect condition!

R-(chuckling) What, do you think that's she's going to go on a dust bunny hunt?

M-I wouldn't put it past her to do just that!!

R-Max, you're over reacting!

M-No I'm not!! My mother just loves to find fault with everything!

R-(wrapping his arms around Max) If that's the case babe, you may as well stop what you're doing now as nothing you do will ever be enough for your mother. You can't change her attitudes.

M-I just want everything to go well this evening.

R-I know you do. I want it to go well too, but the one thing I don't want is you stressing yourself out trying to please a woman who just can't be pleased.

M-(kissing him) When did you get so wise?

R-(chuckling) Horatio's calming influence must be rubbing off on me!!!

M-(laughing) Yeh, right.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 45 (49days to baby)

**Main lobby MDPD Monday morning 9am**

Horatio was just returning to the lab after attending a crime scene when he ran into Rick who had only just arrived for work.

H-Running a little late Rick?

R-(sarcastically) Good morning to you too Horatio!!!!

H-Okay, I can see you're not having a good morning, want to talk about it?

R-No I don't!! (the elevator doors open and they both go in)

H-I see. So, tell me how did dinner with your parents go?

R-Horatio I would rather have been watching an autopsy than have to go through that again.

H-Come on Rick, it can't have been that bad surely?

R-Right now I just want to forget that Maxine's mother even exists!!!!!

H-I gather she didn't take the news very well?

R-Just do me a favor and leave me the HELL alone!

Horatio wisely said nothing more to Rick for it was obvious to him that something had gone terribly wrong on Saturday night.

**Horatio's office mid-morning**

Horatio was just re-entering his office when he saw Maxine walking towards the break room and he called out to her.

H-Max, can I see you for a minute?

M-Sure H, what's up (entering the office)

H-Close the door please

M-Okay, what don't you want the others to hear?

H-Tell me what happened Saturday night with your folks?

M-And why would I do that?

H-Because I saw Rick this morning and he wasn't very happy! I also know that patrol officers responded to a call at your address. Now what the hell happened at your place on Saturday night?

M-It does not concern you Horatio

H-I beg to differ! When I get notified that units responded to a member of my teams home then I want to know why.

M-Horatio, if it was something that could possibly reflect badly on this Lab, I would've called you myself Saturday night! And I can see no earthly reason to reveal every little detail of my personal life to you!

H-(angrily) Why won't you tell me?

M-(shouting) Because it's none of your business dammit!

If Horatio was shocked by Maxine's burst of anger, he was even more shocked when she just got up and walked out of his office. So he picked up his phone and called Rick.

H-Hey Rick, can you come down and see me for a few minutes?

R-Sorry Horatio no can do

H-Why not?

R-Because I'm in a meeting with Charlie at the moment and you're going to have to wait.

H-Is this meeting about what happened at your place on Saturday night?

R-Yes it is, why?

H-Um...I tried to talk to Maxine about it and she got upset, told me it was none of my business and walked out of my office.

R-Damn you Horatio!! Do you have to know everything that is going on??

H-I guess not.

R-Where is Max now?

H-I don't know, I'm hoping she's still in the lab somewhere.

**Crime Lab Lunch time**

When Horatio entered the break room he found Calleigh, Alexx and Maxine sitting there eating their lunches. He noticed that the conversation between Calleigh and Alexx was lively. He also noticed that Maxine didn't join in. Something was definitely on her mind and he wasn't the only one who noticed Maxine's state of mind. Alexx had noticed it as well.

A-(looking directly at Maxine) Girl are you feeling okay?

M-(shaking her head) Not really Alexx

A-Sugar, I can see you're worrying over something, talk to me!

M-(sadly) I can't talk to you about it Alexx

A-Why not?

M-(shakily) Because I haven't been interviewed by IAB yet.

A-IAB!!!! What for?

M-All I can say is that both Rick and I are under investigation by IAB

C-What time did they say your interview was?

M-They didn't say. I was told that they'd come and get me then they were ready!

A-Horatio, do something!

H-I'll call Charlie and find out what's happening

M-No Horatio, you won't do that. You're going to stay the hell out of my business! Understood!!!

H-Yes ma'am

M-Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to work.

A-Horatio, you have to do something!

H-You heard her Alexx, she doesn't want my help.

A-That girl is suffering

H-I know that Alexx, and there's nothing I can do because Max won't tell me what the problem is!

C-Then call Rick dammit! Make him tell you what's happened.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 46 (part 1)

It was mid-afternoon before Horatio was able to corner Rick in his office and get some answers!

R-What are you doing here Horatio?

H-Just passing by, thought I'd drop in (smiling)

R-Yeh right. So what are you really doing here?

H-I thought you might need a friend to talk to right about now?

R-Why now?

H-Because Max is across the hall being interviewed

R-How long has she been there?

H-A few minutes (checking his watch)

R-You know I still don't want to talk to you

H-You're a stubborn bastard aren't you?

R-I've been called a lot worse by you I'm sure

H-You're right and in several different languages too!!!

R-Make yourself comfortable (indicating a chair) why don't you?

H-Thanks! I will!!!!

R-I don't need you to babysit me Horatio

H-I know, you're a big boy now! (grinning)

R-Damn you're annoying!

H-(chuckling) Only annoying? I thought you had a bigger vocabulary than that!!

R-You're not going to leave me alone are you

H-Nope

**Maxine's interview**

CL-I'm Detective Christopher Lewis and i'll be conducting this interview.

M-Oh goody!

CL-Miss Valera do you know why you are here today?

M-Enlighten me!!

CL-You are here because last Saturday night 5 squad cars responded to your address to what was essentially a domestic disturbance. Can you explain that?

M-The domestic disturbance or the 5 squad cars

CL-Both

M-Why 5 squad cars turned up I don't have a clue. Go ask the patrol officers concerned!

CL-Okay, I'm prepared to let that issue slide. I won't hold you accountable for the number of squad cars that turned up.

M-Gee, am I supposed to thank you for that?

CL-(giving a chuckle) No thanks necessary

M-Good, because you weren't going to get any!!!

CL-Miss Valera, you seem to be a little "hostile" towards me, why?

M-You think I'm being hostile now? Well, why don't you put me in the same room as my mother and I'll show you the true meaning of the word "hostile".

CL-(smiling) I don't think that Lieutenant Daniels or Det Sgt Stetler would approve of that somehow!

M-(snorting) Do you honestly think those two would step in and stop a "cat fight"? Hell no! They'd just sit back and watch the explosion!

CL-Okay (laughing) let's get back to the night in question. What caused the disturbance in the first place?

M-Short version? My mother turned up at what was a family gathering drunk. Nothing was to her liking. I called a halt to her drunken ramblings when she began to verbally abuse our 4yr old daughter.

CL-What did you say to your mother?

M-I told her that she could either shut her mouth and behave herself or she could get the hell out.

CL-What did she do

M-She chose to hurl abuse at me and told me that she could say whatever the hell she liked!

CL-Who was it that called 911?

M-My father did

CL-What is your father's name and occupation please so we can confirm your version of events?

M-Alexander Norton, he's a lawyer

CL-You're father made the call that had his own wife arrested?

M-Yep, I guess her behavior was too much for even him!!

CL-Were you in the same room as your father when he made the 911 call.

M-Yes I was

CL-Did he at anytime identify your residence as the residence of a serving police officer?

M-No he did not. He just gave our street address and the nature of the complaint.

CL-Did you or Det. Sgt Stetler use any kind of force to remove your mother from your home?

M-No we did not.

CL-Miss Valera we have a signed statement from your mother Emma Norton which states that you and Det Sgt Stetler used excessive force to remove her from your home. Care to explain that?

M-The only "excessive" thing that happened that night was my mothers behavior!

CL-Can you explain to me how your mother came to be wandering around your front yard?

M-Well....When she wouldn't leave the house voluntarily, so I gave her an incentive

CL-What was your incentive?

M-I hurled her Gucci handbag out the front door!

CL-You did what!!!!

M-I chucked her precious Gucci handbag out on my front lawn.

CL-(laughing) Did you do anything else?

M-(cheekily) Well... when my mother went outside to collect her handbag, I being the responsible citizen that I am, realised she was way too drunk to drive so I threw her a broom and told her to fly that home!

CL-Miss Valera, (placing several photographic images on the table) how did your mother acquire these injuries?

M-The damage to her right foot occurred when she attempted to drop-kick Maddy's garden gnome collection all over the front yard!

CL-That could explain the scratches and some of the bruising, but what happened to her face?

M-My mother tried to stand up straight but ended up going face first into our brick letter box.

CL-Do you have any evidence to back up your claims about how your mother got her injuries?

M-Well yes I do actually.

CL-What proof do you have?

M-My nosey neighbor across the street witnessed my mother staggering around our front yard. And you can check the footage from our security system if you want.

CL-I'll need to interview your neighbor and view your security footage.

M-Do what you have to do

CL-I have no further questions to ask you at this time. You're free to leave.

M-(sarcastically) You know this has been so much fun, we should do it again sometime! (opening the interview room door)

CL-Was that sarcasm I heard Miss Valera?

M-(smiling evilly) That's why you're a detective nothing gets past you!!!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 46 (part 2)

**Rick's Office**

R-How long has it been now Horatio? (pacing the floor)

H-An hour (checking his watch) and for Pete's sake stop pacing! You're driving me crazy!!

R-"Sorry". I'm just worried about Max! (taking a seat)

H-I know you are, but wearing a hole in the carpet is not going to change that is it?

R-No it's not, but it gives me something to do

H-(exasperated) You want something to do? Then I'll give you something to do.

R-Yeh, like what?

H-Tell me three things about Max that you think I don't know.

R-Okay, she loves watching Steven Segal movies, doing crossword puzzles and is a great cook!

H-(chuckling) I knew about the crossword and the cooking. But watching Steven Segal movies?

R-Yeh, I know

H-What's her favorite movie?

R-She has two, Under Siege and Out for Justice!

Neither man had noticed Maxine standing in the doorway until she said

M-You giving away all my secrets Richard?

R-(jumping up and hugging her) Max! Are you okay?

M-Just a little stressed out that's all.

H-(laughing) A little stressed out? You almost took my head off this morning! That alone tell me you were way beyond the "stressed out" phase!

M-(snapping) Yeh, you'd be stressed out too if you had the weekend from hell and the person responsible for your stressed out state is your own goddamn MOTHER!!!

H-Rick why don't you tell me what she's talking about?

R-Max, we have to tell him, especially now.

H-Why now?

R-Because we're both facing suspension

H-Holy crap! On what charge.

R-Excessive force. (sitting down and pulling Max onto his lap)

H-(smiling at Rick's actions) On who, a suspect?

M-No, just my mother!

H-(gently) Just tell me what happened and we'll go from there.

M-When my mother is sober – which isn't often, she can actually be quite pleasant. But after a few drinks she turns into someone who the Devil himself would run from.

H-I gather your mother has a problem with alcohol?

M-That's the understatement of the year!!

H-Please continue

M-I knew I was in for a rough time when I opened the door to let her in.

H-How?

M-By her greeting. Instead of saying "Hi how are you" my mother said "Really Maxine, you invite people to your house and you're wearing that? Go put something decent on at once!

H-What were you wearing?

M-Navy blue dress pants and a light blue silk shirt.

H-Okay, what happened then?

M-Then she had a dig at me about the living room. "You really should do something with this room dear. It's so dull and boring! (mimicking her mother). I just smiled politely and said nothing.

Tried to keep the peace. I failed you Rick!!

R-You didn't fail me babe, on the contrary I'm proud of you! It took a lot of courage to throw her your mother out of our house!

M-(watery smile) Yeh, but look where it got us!

R-We will get through this okay! (rubbing her back)

H-But there's more isn't there Max? Because I know you! You wouldn't have thrown your mother out for a couple of bitchy comments.

M-It was the things she said about Maddy that set me off. Nobody says nasty stuff about my kid and gets away with it!

R-(Gritting his teeth) Just what did you mother say?

M-First she said that she didn't want to east at the same table as Maddy because Maddy ate like a pig! I said she didn't have to, that she could eat her meal outside with the dog! That the dog (Caine) would probably enjoy her company more than we would!

H-(laughing) You named your dog after me?

R-Maddy named the damn beast!

H-(smiling) Please continue

M-Then after dinner all the women were in the kitchen cleaning up and just chatting about how things were going when Maddy said to her Grandma that she was happy that she had a new mummy who loved her and took good care of her" and that's when my Mother said to Maddy "You really must be a horrible child if your first mummy hated you and didn't want you".

R-(shouting) That B!TCH!!

H-Rick stop shouting! Max is there anything else you think I need to know?

M-Well, I sort of left a couple of things out of my statement with Detective Lewis.

R-(sternly) Max you did what!!!

M-I just gave him the "short version" of things.

H-Okay Max, out with it. What did you leave out?

M-(sheepishly) Well I left out the bit where I called her an evil b!tch and the part where I told my mother "that she should get the f**k off my property before I decided to take a broom and shove it up her fat ss".

R-(trying not to laugh) Max! That's the first time I've ever heard you swear!!

Tbc


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 46 (part 3)

Valera-Stetler residence mid-afternoon Tuesday

Lt Charlie Daniels and Detective Christopher Lewis stood on the sidewalk outside Rick and Maxine's home, looking over the alleged "crime scene".

Ch-How many security camera's can you see Lewis?

CL-I count four – one in each corner

Ch-I count five

CL-Where's the fifth?

Ch-Front porch just above the door.

CL-I wonder why all the security

Ch-That's something for you to ask Maxine.

CL-I'll add it to the list

Ch-What else do you want to ask her?

CL-What exactly did her mother say to Maddy!

Ch-Yeh, I'd like to know that too!

CL-(looking puzzled) Lieutenant, somethings not right here.

Ch-Talk it out. Tell me what you're thinking.

CL-(unsure) Well, Miss Valera said her mother got hurt by trying to drop kick a garden gnome and then going face first into the letter box...

Ch-(smiling) Keep going.

CL-Mrs Norton claims that she was pushed and shoved by both Det Sgt Stetler and Miss Valera all over the front yard. Both stories are plausible but........

Ch-But at the moment we only have the statements of the 3 people involved. Someone is lying. I know that and you know that! So Lewis, how are you going to find out the truth?

CL-(thinking out loud) Well to my way of thinking, it all comes down to what the Security System can tell us and whether or not it was working properly on the night.

Ch-Let's go find out shall we?

0900hrs – Wednesday morning. IAB Interview room.

Lt's Charlie Daniels and Horatio Caine along with Det Lewis stood outside the interview room waiting patiently.

Ch-Glad you could make it Horatio.

CL-Lt. Daniels, where is Det Sgt Stetler and Miss Valera

Ch-I told them to arrive at 9.15am.

CL-I want to get this over with!

Ch-Now, Horatio when Rick and Maxine arrive I want you to lead them in. I specifically want you on one side of Maxine and Rick on the other. Lewis, I want you to place yourself next to Mrs Norton. I'm not saying anything is going to happen, I just want to be prepared!

H-Just what have you plannned Charlie?

Ch-All will be revealed shortly Horatio! I'm asking you to trust me. I'm just going to ask everyone if they stand by their statements and then we're all going to watch a short DVD.

CL-(chuckling) Then after we've watched the DVD, that's when the fun will begin.

Ch-Have you set everything up Lewis?

CL-Yes, Lieutenant. "everything" is ready!!

Ch-(checking his watch) Five minutes to showtime!!! (entering the Interview room)

H -Okay Lewis tell me what's going on!!

CL-Not a chance Lieutenant! (looking behind Horatio) Besides I see that Det. Sgt Stetler has arrived!

R-Morning Horatio, Lewis! (cheerfully)

H-Morning you two (looking at both Rick and Maxine)

M-Morning "H"

R-(rubbing his hands together) Let's do this!

Meanwhile in the Interview room Charlie Daniels is being given a hard time by Mrs Norton's lawyer, Michael Robertson.

MR-I'm a busy man Lieutenant! I don't like to be kept waiting!

Ch-(checking his watch) I'm terribly sorry you're being inconvenienced Mr Robertson. I assure you that it's not intentional.

MR-That may be so Lieutenant but if Valera and Stetler are not her in 5 minutes my client and I are leaving! Understood!

Ch-I understand you perfectly (checking his watch again). As we're both busy men counsellor, how about we start the meeting without Valera and Stetler? When they finally get here they can join us! Is that agreeable to you?

MR-That's more than agreeable Lieutenant. Let's get started, shall we?

Ch-Yes, let's!!! (turning to face Emma Norton & holding up her statement) Mrs Norton is this your signature?

EN-Yes that is my signature.

Ch-(flipping through the statements) It's quite a detailed statement, is there anything you want to add to it or change perhaps?

EN-There's nothing I wish to add or change in my statement.

Ch-(hearing a knock at the door) And do you still wish to proceed with your complaint?

EN-Yes I do, that's why I'm here.

Ch-That's good, and it sounds like Valera and Stetler have arrived (calling out) Come in!!

The interview room door opens and in walks Horatio, Maxine, Rick and Det Lewis. They quickly take their seats and face Charlie.

Ch-(looking at them) Because you're late we started without you! Mr Robertson, let me introduce you to the people who have just entered the room. From left to right you have Lt Horatio Caine – Head of the Crime Lab, Miss Maxine Valera – Lab Technician then you have Det Sgt Rick Stetler – IAB and the gentleman sitting next to Mrs Norton is Det Christoper Lewis also of IAB!

CL-Fine, can we continue?

Ch-Certainly! (using a stern voice) Valera & Stetler I am holding in my hand transcripts of your interviews, is there anything you wish to add or change in your statements?

R-No

M-No

Ch-You have signed these statements as a true and accurate account of the night in question. Is that correct?

R-Yes

M-Yes

Ch-(shaking his head sadly) Mr Robertson, I do believe we have a problem

MR-Oh, what's that?

Ch-Someone in this room is lying to me!!

MR-Well I can assure you that it's not my client who is lying!

Ch-We shall see. (sadly) Lewis, do you have any ideas on how we can resolve this problem?

CL-(pausing to think) Well Leiutenant, we could just run the footage from the security system.

MR-What security system?

Ch-(shocked voice) Why the one installed at their (pointing to Rick and Maxine) residence of course!!

MR-How do I know the footage hasn't been tampered with?

Ch-Bit hard to do when there are 5 camera's!!

MR-(gulping) Did you say 5 camera's?

Ch-Yep. One in each corner of the front yard and one over the front door! ALL in perfect working order and filming 24hrs a day!

CL-(cheerfully) Nice clear pictures from every possible angle.

Ch-Let's have a look at the footage shall we? Lewis, would you do the honors?

CL-With pleasure Lieutenant!!

After watching Emma Norton's drunken antics from every conceivable angle, Charlie called a halt to the presentation.

Ch-What do you think Lewis?

CL-I think that Mrs Norton has some serious explaining to do.

Ch-(sarcastically) I do believe you're right Lewis!

Then Charlie turned and looked directly at Emma.

Ch-So, Mrs Norton do you have anything to say about the footage we just saw?

MR-(quickly answering) In light of the new evidence my client will withdraw her complaint against Valera and Stetler.

Ch-Not good enough, counsellor! Not nearly good enough!

MR-Why not?

Ch-Your client lied to us counsellor!

MR-(angrily) My client merely misrepresented the facts!

CL-I think that's lawyer talk for "she lied" folks! (chuckling)

MR-(snarling) No one wants to hear what you think Lewis!

Ch-Now, now Mr Robertson! Don't be nasty to young Lewis here. Afterall it is because of him that we discovered you client's deceit!

MR-Am I supposed to thank him for that?

Ch-No thanks necessary, he was just doing his job

MR-You're enjoying this aren't you Lieutenant?

Ch-Of course! And I'm going to enjoy this next bit even more!

MR-What are you talking about?

Ch-Lewis! Have you forgotten something?

CL-My apologies Lieutenant! (standing up and facing Emma Norton) Mrs Norton please stand up and put your hands behind your back.

EN-(shocked) You're arresting me?

CL-Well duh! I thought that was kinda obvious!

EN-What? Are you crazy?

CL-No I'm not crazy, but I'm going to add "resisting arrest" to your charges if you don't do as I ask immediately.

MR-Just do what they say Emma! I'll have you out on bail in no time!

EN-(glaring at Maxine as Lewis slapped on the cuffs) You think this is funny, don't you!

M-I think it's bloody hilarious! My only regret is that I'm not slapping the cuffs on you myself! That would have been the highlight of my day!

EN-Do you really hate me that much?

M-Yes!

EN-(sadly) You know, I never meant it to go this far

M-Well, what did you expect?

EN-I don't know. I just wanted to get back at you for throwing me out of your house

M-I threw you out Mother, because of the disgusting thing you said to Maddy!

EN-Do you think you could ever find it in your heart to forgive me for what I've said and done to you?

M-Not a chance Mother! You don't deserve my forgiveness!

EN-Maxine please, is there anything I can do to make things right between us?

M-(standing up) It's too late for that Mother. I want nothing more to do with you. As far as I am concerned you no longer exist!

EN-Maxine, you can't possibly mean that!

M-Oh, but I do!

As Maxine turned around and walked from the Interview room, Charlie motioned for Rick to follow her. He caught up with Maxine at the elevators.

R-(wrapping his arms around her) Are you going to be okay?

M-(giving him a watery smile) Yeh, I'll live!!!!


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 47 (part 1)**

**Saturday Rick and Maxine's Wedding Day**

**Caine residence 0700hrs**

N-Horatio, wake up!! (shaking him wildly)

H-(still half asleep) What is it the baby?

N-No you idiot! Max is on the phone, Rick didn't come home from the bucks party last night!

H-(rolling over) Yeh he did! Tell Max to go out and check her front yard

As Horatio listened to Natalia relaying the information he had to chuckle at what he knew Maxine would find! It was one of his best pranks ever! And he hoped that Maxine would see the funny side of it, eventually!!!!

Horatio knew by the shocked look on Natalia's face that Max had indeed found Rick! He could hear her speaking in a calm soothing voice to a very agitated friend!

N-Max honey, calm down! Just tell me what's happened!!!!!

M-I am going to KILL HORATIO!!!!!

N-But Max sweety, what did he do???

M-Somehow, Horatio and his band of marauding idiots managed to get Rick stripped down to his boxers and then they tarred and feathered him!

N-(laughing) They what??

M-You heard me! They tarred and feathered him! AND THAT'S NOT ALL THEY DID TO HIM!!

N-(fighting to control her laughter) I know I'm gonna regret asking you this, but what else did they do to him??

M-(snapping) They left him in a cage on our front lawn!

N-Did you say a cage?

M-Yes! I'm getting married in 8 hours and my fiance looks like Big Bird! I AM NOT GOING TO MARRY FREAKIN BIG BIRD!!!!

N-Max honey, you have my word of honor that Rick will not look that way by the time of your wedding!!!

Valera- Stetler residence 0900hrs

Rick stood in the kitchen doorway watching Maxine as she drank a cup of tea while going over the list of things still to be done. At the moment she look almost calm and serene and he hated to blow that mood for her. Just then Maxine looked up and said

M-Did you get rid of the feathers?

R-(looking guilty) It took a while, but they're all gone.

M-You have that look about you Rick! What aren't you telling me?

R-(sheepishly) Why would you say that?

M-(snapping) Out with it Stetler! Now!!!

R-Well, you see honey, Horatio and the guys they did a little bit more than tar and feather me.

M-(gritting her teeth) What else did they do?

R-(holding his head) This is a little bit embarrassing

M-What did they do?

R-They shaved me Max!! I don't think there is a hair left on my body from the neck down!

M-Please tell me they left your "bits" alone.

R-They gave that a "Brazilean"

M-(deep breath) Okay, I can handle this.

R-You're taking this rather well! I thought you would have a meltdown!

M-(deadly calm voice) Sweetheart, when we get back from our honeymoon I am going to make those idiots pay! And bloody Horatio will be at the top of my list!

Norton residence 11am

Emma Norton sat in her living room just staring out the window. Glancing at the clock she realized that in 4hrs her only child was getting married and that she wouldn't be there to see it happen and the tears ran down her face unchecked.

Alexander Norton stood looking at his wife and knew without a doubt that all it would take to ease her pain would be a simple phone call to her daughter.

AN-You know Emma, if you would just swallow your pride and pick up the damn phone an call your daughter things could possibly be worked out between you.

EN-She doesn't want to talk to me Alexander!

AN-Have you even tried to talk to her?

EN-It would be a waste of time, I just know it!!

AN-You don't know that for sure! Just pick up the phone and call your daughter! Don't just give up without a fight dammit!

EN-But what if she hangs up on me?

AN-Then at least you can say you tried! Which is better than doing nothing!!!

EN-You're right, hand me your cell phone Alexander!

AN-You're really going to do this.

EN-I have to do this. I have to call Maxine.

AN-(handing her the phone) It's going to be okay?

EN-Then why am I shaking?

AN-(holding her hand) You can do this? I'll be right here with you.

EN-(dialing Maxine's number) It's ringing. (gasping as Maxine answers her phone)

M-Hey there Dad! What's up?

EN-Maxine it's me

tbc


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 47**

**Valera-Stetler residence 11.15am**

M-Mother why are you calling? Is Dad okay?

EN-Your father's fine! I just needed to hear your voice

M-Are you okay? You sound like you've been crying

EN-I have been, but I'll be okay. I'm just happy you haven't hung up on me.

M-(chuckling) We surprise ourselves sometimes don't we?

EN-We sure do. Max honey, I know that you've got a busy day ahead of you, but could we just talk for a while?

M-I can't believe I'm about to say this, but why don't you come over here, we can talk and maybe you just might want to stick around and watch me get married? What do you think of that?

EN-I think it's a wonderful idea!! I'll be there in 15 minutes!

Fifteen minutes later a very nervous Emma Norton timidly knocked on her daughter's front door. Emma was wondering what kind of reception she'd get from her, when the door finally opened and there stood her daughter Maxine.

M-Hello mother

EN-I am so glad to see you

M-Please come in, Rick and Maddy are around here somewhere.

EN-Probably hiding from me!

M-More likely that Rick is distracting Maddy so that she doesn't give you a piece of her 4yr old mind!

EN-I deserve it Max. I hurt that child deeply and with your permission I would like to talk with Maddy and apologize for both my behavior and the things I said to her.

M-I think that can be arranged, but I want either Rick or I to be there when it happens.

EN-I wouldn't have it any other way (following Maxine into the kitchen)

M-Can I offer you something to drink?

EN-Orange juice would be nice.

M-You want anything in that?

EN-(smiling) Just ice cubes if you have any

M-(staring at her mother intently) Okay, who are you and what have you done with my mother?????

EN-(still smiling) It's still the same old me. I'm just choosing not to drink alcohol.

M-(surprised) So, you're choosing not do drink alcohol?

EN-That's right

M-Why?

EN-Because when I was sitting in that holding cell, I had a lot of time to think. I thought of all the time I had managed to screw up not just my life but yours as well, because of my drinking. I took a long hard look at myself and I didn't like what I saw!!

M-Tell me mother, what did you see?

EN-I saw what you and others had been trying to tell me for years

M-And what's that

EN-I'm an alcoholic.

M-Okay, now that you know this, what are you going to do about it?

EN-Well, as part of my probation I am subject to random alcohol and drug tests.

M-How long are you on probation for?

EN-3 years.

M-Whoa!

EN-I've also realized that I'm going to need support giving up the booze, so I joined Alcoholics Anonymous AND I went to my first meeting yesterday.

M-And how did that go?

EN-Well, I now know that I'm not the only one in the world who has a problem with booze.

M-No, you're not. So, when things get rough and you know they're going to, what are you going to do? Start drinking again?

EN-Max, I know it's not going to be easy, but when that time comes I'll pick up the phone and call someone! Anyone! Just so long as I don't have that drink.

M-Who are you doing this for Mother? If you're doing this to get back in my good graces then forget it. It's not going to work!

EN-I'm doing this for ME! I owe it to myself to turn my life around. And just so you know, I haven't had a drink since Tuesday!

M-You've been sober since Tuesday?

EN-That's right!

M-You're really making the effort to get clean and sober?

EN-Yes I am. I can't take back the past Max, I only wish I could. I can only say to you that I'd like to change things between us. But I need you to give me a chance to do that.

M-I guess I can do that.

EN-(hugging her daughter) Thank you.

M-(wiping her eyes) So Mother, you want to stick around for the wedding?

EN-Yes!!!!!

Tbc.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 47 (part3)

**Valera-Stetler residence – 3pm Saturday**

It was time. All the guests had arrived and Natalia was helping Maxine with the final touches to her dress and makeup in the main bedroom. Suddenly there was a tap on the door and the door opened to reveal Max's parents.

EN-Maxine darling you look absolutely beautiful (giving her a hug)

M-(getting emotional) Thanks mum

EN-(sniffing) You haven't called me that in years (giving her another hug)

AN-Now Emma, let the girl go! It's time to get our girl married!!

EN-I know, I'd better go and take my seat.

AN-Max, you ready?

M-(nervously) Uh ha

AN-Then take my arm, everyone's waiting.

_Meanwhile outside......_

Rick was pacing backwards and forwards continually checking his watch. Finally, Charlie had had enough!

Ch-Rick I need you to calm down and take a nice deep breath!

R-(still pacing) I'm calm Charlie, really CALM!!!!

Ch-Yeh sure you are! Do you want me to get Alexx to sedate you?

R-Not necessary I'm FINE!

Ch-I'm glad to hear that because (drawing his attention to the rear of the house) you're minutes away from getting married.

Rick smiled as he caught sight of Maddy. She looked absolutely adorable in the pink fairy style dress and he wondered what Max had had to bribe her with to get her to wear the dress because lately Maddy had insisted on only wearing shorts and t-shirts! Rick had to bite back a chuckle when Natalia came waddling down the path in a baby pink dress. She looked fit to burst!

The Honorable Judge James Granger asked everyone to stand as the song "Suddenly" by Angry Anderson began to play. Rick gasped as he caught sight of his Maxine. She looked absolutely stunning in a white knee length strapless dress which seemed to shimmer as she walked. And as Maxine walked down the path towards him, he said a quick prayer of thanks to God for bringing such a wonderful woman into his life.

Judge-Who gives this woman in marriage?

AN-Her mother and I do (taking his seat)

Judge-Will you please face each other and join hands.

"Rick will you take this woman, whose hands you now hold, choosing her alone to be your lawfully wedded wife? Will you love her, comfort her through the good times and bad, in sickness and in health, honor her at all times and be faithful to her until death do you part?"

R-I do

Judge-"Maxine, will you take this man, whose hands you now hold, choosing him alone to be your lawfully wedded husband? Will you love him, comfort him through the good times and bad, in sickness and in health, honor him at all times and be faithful to him until death do you part?"

M-I do

Judge-Before we continue if there is any man or woman here who justly believes that these two people should not be joined in matrimony, please speak now or forever hold your peace (pause) Nobody? Good, let's continue! The rings please (Charlie places both rings on the Judge's ceremonial book)

Judge-Rick place the ring on Maxine's finger and repeat after me "Maxine, with this ring, I thee wed. Please accept this as a token of my unending love for you"

Though Rick is visibly shaking, he slides the ring onto Maxine's finger and in a loud clear voice he repeats the vow.

Judge-Maxine, now it's your turn! Place the ring on Rick's finger and repeat after me "Rick, with this ring, I thee wed. Please accept this as a token of my unending love you"

With total confidence Maxine takes Rick's hand and gives it a gentle squeeze before placing the ring on his finger and repeating the vow.

Judge-Rick and Maxine, you stand here in the presence of your family and friends, you have exchanged vows to love, honor and comfort each other in good times and bad in sickness in health until death do you part. Do you stand by these vows today and forever?

Rick and Maxine confidently respond together, "We do"

Judge-Rick and Maxine by the power given to me by the United States Federal Government and further recognized by the State of Florida, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. Rick, you may now kiss the bride.

Rick gently cupped Max's face with his hands and placed a gentle kiss on her lips before whispering "Well hello there Mrs Stetler"

After they had signed the official documents the Judge told them to face their family and friends.

Judge-Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to present to you Mr and Mrs Rick Stetler!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 48

Baby countdown 28 days!

0700hrs Caine residence – Monday morning.

Horatio was in the kitchen fixing himself some breakfast when Natalia stomped into the toom looking extremely grumpy!

H-Good morning beautiful, sleep well?

N-(grumbling) No, I didn't! And it's all your fault!!

H-(grinning) Rough night honey?

N-Yes! And let me tell you something

H-(placing a finger on her lips) I know what you are going to say and I agree with you! Yes it's ALL MY FAULT!!

N-You bet your sweet ass it is!

H-How about I make you a cup of tea and you can tell me what's making you so grumpy this morning?

N-(sitting down) You really want to know?

H-Yes Nat, I want to know!

N-It's this little guy (pointing at her bump) He kept me awake!

H-What?? How??

N-Well, everytime I'd get into a comfortable position in bed last night YOUR SON decided it was time to play!

H-(softly rubbing her stomach) Well, he seems to be rather quiet now.

N-That's because he wore himself out kicking the crap out of my ribs!

H-Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?

N-You can't make me feel better because you have to go to work!

H-Speaking of which, I have to finish getting ready or I'll be late

N-Whatt?? you only have to put your shoes on Horatio! That's not headline news!

H-My we are fiesty this morning

N-(glaring) do you have a problem with that?

H-Not at all!! You're perfect just the way you are!!

N-You're just saying that to keep me happy

H-No, I'm saying that so that you won't throw anything at me! (giving her a hug)

N-(chuckling) you'd better go while you still can then babe!

H-(drawing her closer) And why is that?

N-(silkily) because I just thought of something that would make us both feel good and you late for work!

H-(chuckling as he opened the door) On that cheerful note, I'll see you tonight babe!

_Meanwhile across town at the Mandarin Oriental Hotel, Rick was trying very hard, but with little success to wake up Maxine._

R-(giving her a shake) Max baby, time to wake up

M-(half asleep) what time is it?

R-7 am! Come on wakey wakey!!

M-Let me sleep or I'll strangle your SNAKEY!!

R-(bouncing on the bed) Nope, time to get up!

M-(burrowing under the blankets) I really need to get some sleep

R-(chuckling evilly) Did I wear my baby out?

M-(growling) Yes! Now go away and let me sleep!

R-Nope. No can do breakfast will be here any minute.

M-(finally sitting up in bed) Would you do something for me sweetheart?

R-You know I'd do anything for you babe!

M-Well, I want you to enjoy eating your breakfast this morning

R-(chuckling) Why is that my love

M-'cos I'm going to kill you afterwards (hitting him with a pillow)

R-(grabbing the pillow) What would you like to do today?

M-Is sleeping an option?

R-(grinning cheekily) No it's not!!

M-Well then, how about y ou an I spend the morning in bed having our wicked way with each other?

R-Only the morning?

M-(crawling up the bed towards him) And then (seductive voice) this afternoon, before we check out I want to get very naughty with you!

R-(huskily) You know Max, if you're really naughty I may just have to spank you!

M-(straddling him) for you, I'll be absolutely wicked!!!!!

tbc


	30. Chapter 30

**A/n Sue & RJ are Rick's parents. Rick is named after his father.**

Chapter 49

Monday 4pm Stetler residence.

Sue Stetler was in Maxine's kitchen peeling vegetables for dinner when Maddy walked into the room with a sad face.

Sue-Why the sad face?

Ma-(sadly) I want mummy and daddy!

Sue-I know you do sweetheart, but they'll be home real soon

Ma-How soon?

Sue-They'll be home in time for dinner tonight!!

Ma-(holding out her pinky finger) Pinky promise?

Sue-I promise!! Now go wash your hands and then you can help me cook dinner!

Ma-You me cook?

Sue-(chuckling) Yes. Do you promise not to set fire to the kitchen?

Ma-Me no do that, Daddy did!!

Sue-He did?

Ma-Yep and Mummy got a new kitchen!

Sue-And what did Daddy get?

Ma-Mummy smacked his head and call him idiot!

Sue-(laughing heartily) Go wash up!

Ma-Ok Grandma, me back soon

A short time later RJ again heard laughter coming from the kitchen so he went to investigate. As he walked into the kitchen his wife was wiping her eyes from laughing so much.

RJ-What's so funny?

Sue-Maddy just told me what happened at preschool today.

RJ-Oh? Do you want to tell me too? I need a good laugh!

Sue-(stifling her laughter) I think Maddy had better tell you!

RJ-Okay Maddy, tell me what happened.

Ma-A boy kissed me! Yucky!

RJ-(grinning) where did he kiss you?

Ma-Right here (pointing to her cheek)

RJ-That's disgusting!

Ma-Yep, but me fixed him!

RJ-(smiling) How?

Ma-me punched him

RJ-Maddy sweety, I don't you punching boys, just because they kiss you! Understand?

Ma-Me understand no more punching!

RJ-That's my girl.

Ma-Next time me kick him! (Running out of the kitchen)

Rick and Maxine finally arrived home at 5.15pm to an extremely warm welcome from Maddy! Poor Rick thought he might go deaf because of Maddy's high-pitched squealing "Mummy Daddy you home!!! When Rick picked up Maddy and hugged her he had tears in his eyes.

R-Hi there baby face Daddy missed you so much.

Ma-Me missed you Daddy.

R-What about Mummy?

Ma-(opening her arms wide) me missed her this much.

M-I missed you too little one. Were you a good girl for Grandma & Grandpa while we were gone?

Ma-Uh ha! I was a good girl hey grandma?

Sue-You were great!

Ma-And me went to church with Grandma and Grandpa

R-You did?

Ma-Yeh, there was a man wearing a dress!

R-(smiling) There was? Who was that?

Sue-Father Riley

Ma-Me tell him he too old to play dress ups!

M-Was he offended by what Maddy said?

Sue-No he thought it was funny! .

R-Did anything else happen that we need to know about?

RJ-A Detective Lewis came over this morning and left a few things for you.

R-Wonder what he wanted?

RJ-He said it was official business. He also said that the gift he left you both was "Maddy friendly" whatever that means!

R-He means that we can open it safely in front of Maddy!

Ma-Let's open the present Daddy!

Sue-I'll get it for you. (Quickly getting the gift from the kitchen)

R-How about you open it Maddy?

Ma-Ok Daddy

Maddy quickly ripped open the gift and found a framed photograph of Rick covered in feathers and started laughing.

Ma-Daddy! You look like Big Bird!!!

Tbc


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 50

**Crime Lab break room – start of shift Wednesday**

The whole Crime Lab team was in the break room when Maxine walked in ready to begin work after her short honeymoon. When Horatio out of habit said to her

H-Good morning Miss Valera

M-Good morning Horatio and for the records I prefer to use my married name from now on.

H-(chuckling) My apologies Mrs. Stetler!

Ry-Hey Delko pay up man!

E-What?

Ry-You owe me $10, Max is going to use the name Stetler!

E-(handing over the money) Darn, I thought you'd keep using Valera!

M-(Giving Eric and Ryan the evil eye) You two took bets on what name I'd use?

Ry- Yeh, and I won! Isn't that great?

M-(shaking her head) I don't believe it! You two would bet on anything!!

E-(laughing) Pathetic aren't we?

M-You got that right!

_**Meanwhile upstairs in Charlie Daniels office…**_

Charlie Daniels had been hard at work for over an hour when he heard a familiar voice bellow, "Who the heck has been in my office?" He knew without a doubt that Rick Stetler would come storming through his office door in 5-4-3-2-1 seconds and there he was!

R-Charlie, who's been in my office?

Ch-(smiling) nobody has to my knowledge

R-(growling) what was the last thing I said to you last Friday afternoon?

Ch-Hang on I have it written down here somewhere (opening his diary) here it is, you said "don't let those idiots touch my stuff! I specifically told all of them (pointing out to the bullpen) to leave your "stuff" alone!

R-Yeh, well they didn't listen to you

Ch-(chuckling) Well, I'm shocked!

R-I can see you're really broken up about it to!

Ch-Why don't you tell me what has happened to your office and I'll see what I can do to fix it?

R-Come with me Charlie and I'll show you exactly what they did!

Charlie got up and followed Rick to his office to survey the "alleged damage"

R-(opening the door) See! Look what they did!!!!

Ch-(laughing loudly) I don't see a problem here!

R-(spluttering) You don't see..?

Ch-(smiling) Look Rick, you've got a desk, a chair and a telephone! What more do you want?

R-That is not a desk! It's a wooden packing crate! My chair is now a five-gallon drum and the phone I had didn't come from Toys R Us!

Charlie looked around Rick's office and located a box labeled "Rick's stuff" and drew Rick's attention to it

Ch-(laughing heartily) Look at the bright side Rick!

R-(glaring) There's a bright side?

Ch-At least they didn't take "your stuff"

R-(Growling) you know I'm going to get you for this don't you Charlie?

Ch-(laughing) Give it your best shot Big Bird!!! (Walking out of Rick's office)


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 51

_**Friday 8pm Caine Residence**_

Horatio and Natalia were curled up in bed together talking quietly.

H-(softly) I'm sorry that I didn't make it to your doctors appointment this afternoon, but I was called to a scene.

N-That's okay, I really didn't expect you to be there

H-What's that supposed to mean?

N-Well after our arguement this morning, I figured you were still angry with me and that's why you didn't show up.

H-(tenderly) You think that because we argued over what chair to put in the nursery that I would deliberately miss your appointment to get back at you?

N-(sighing) Weird huh? But that's what I thought

H-Oh sweetheart I'm sorry you felt that way. It was never my intention to hurt you.

N-(ruefully) I know, it's these darn hormones playing havoc with my emotions! I can't think straight sometimes!

H-(chuckling) If you think your hormones are bad now, just wait until "Little H' is here, they'll go completely haywire!

N-(punching his arm) Oh yeah! Add in sleep deprivation, tender boobs and carrying extra baby weight I'm gonna be a real prize to live with!

H-LIfe is never boring with you sweetheart!

N-Thanks Ginger man! It's nice to feel appreciated!

H-So tell me what the doctor said.

N-Well, we might have a small problem

H-WHAT!!!!!!

N-It seems my blood pressure (bp) was a little bit too high for Marti's liking, so she wants to monitor me more closely. I'm due to see her again Monday afternoon, in the mean time I'm on complete bed rest!

H-(stroking her boack) That means what exactly?

N-It means Horatio, that for the next 3 days I'm not supposed to leave this bed except for matters of personal hygene!

H-(hugging her) If that's what you have to do to keep you and the baby safe, well that's what you do!

N-(snuggling into him) He, I'm not arguing with you on this okay! I said I would follow Marti's instructions to the letter and I will.

H-Okay, calm down! Anything else I need to know?

N-(sheepishly) Well there's one more thing I need to discuss with you.

H-Oh, and what't that? (kissing the top of her head)

N-Maternity leave

H-(smiling) Really? What about it?

N-I want to extend my maternity leave

H-for how long?

N-12 months! Effective immediately.

H-(shocked) are you sure about this?

N-Absolutely! Our baby means more to me than the job Horatio!

H-If that's what you want to do, it's fine by me.

N-(kissing him) Thanks babe.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 52 (baby countdown 21days)**

**Monday evening Caine Residence**

H-Nat honey be reasonable

N-I am being reasonable!

H-(pleading) You heard what Dr Jager said! You're supposed to stay off your feet as much as possible!

N-Horatio, walking to the kitchen to get myself a drink is not going to kill me!

H-But why do it, when I can do it for you?

N-(growling) Because I'm not an invalid dammit! So, stop treating me like one!!

H-(softly) I'm worried about you babe

N-I know you are honey, but the two of us arguing over a stupid drink is not helping to keep my BP down!

H-(sighing) You know you're right! How about a compromise?

N-What did you have in mind?

H-(smiling) How about I walk with you to the kitchen? That way I can see if anything needs to be moved to save you any unnecessary bending or stretching?

N-Okay, that I can live with!

H- All I'm asking is that you try to meet me half way babe

N-(kissing him) I can do that.

**Crime lab break room start of shift Tuesday morning**

When Horatio walked into the break room in search of coffee he was pleased to see all of the team were there on time!

H-Morning all

E-Morning H, where's Nat?

H-That's what I want to talk to you all about

Ry-What did you do Horatio!!!!!

M-(looking at Horatio's face) It's about Nat and the baby isn't it Horatio?

C-(excitedly) Did little H make an appearance?

A-What's wrong Horatio?

H-Well Alexx, Nat spent the weekend on total bed rest.

A-What happened? Is the baby okay?

H-They're both okay for now

M-What do you mean "for now"

E-What the hell happened?

H-I'll tell you all what happened if you let me get a word in!

Ry-Sorry H

H-Thank you. This is what happened. When Nat went for her routine appointment her doctor found her blood pressure a little too high and ordered Nat to spend the whole weekend in bed.

A-That's not all is it Horatio?

H-No Alexx there's more

Ry-Well are you going to tell us, or do we have to guess?

H-(taking a deep breath) Effective immediately Natalia is on an extended Leave of Absence.

C-How long

H-12 months

E-Did you force her to do this?

H-No, I didn't (glancing around) what you don't believe me?

C-Horatio, no offence but you have a history of trying to "lay down the law" with Natalia! Hell you even have the scars to prove it.

M-Calleigh, he's not lying!

C-(angrily) And just how would you know that?

M-Two reasons! One, Horatio doesn't lie and two because Nat rang me on Friday afternoon after she'd seen the doctor and we talked. She told me that she was going to apply for the leave and if it weren't granted she'd quit!

H-What else did you talk about?

M-(blushing) Just stuff

C-(seeing the blush) What "stuff"?

M-Not saying!

C-Okay, I'll talk to you privately later!

M-Calleigh it was personal

A-(smiling) Do you mean "p.e.r.s.o.n.a.l"?

M-Yes

Ry-Why do I feel like they're talking another language?

H-That's because they are Mr. Wolfe.

E-(smiling) Yeah, one that we'll never understand!


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 53 Baby Countdown 19days!

**Wednesday morning Horatio's office.**

Horatio was sitting at his desk going through some Lab Reports when Charlie Daniels knocked on his door.

H-Hi Charlie! Come on in.

Ch-Thanks Horatio

H-What can I do for you?

Ch-(smiling) I just stopped by for a chat.

H-Take a seat.

So Charlie sat down and told Horatio about how he and Lewis had removed Rick's office furniture and Rick's reaction to it. He also told Horatio how Lewis had come to him that very morning and asked for a transfer to the K9 unit as he felt it would be safer for him there!

H-Why would he feel safer with the Dog Squad?

Ch-Because he would then be able to escape the wrath of Maxine Stetler!

H-(smiling) But Max is such a sweet, placid thing! What did Lewis do to p!ss her off?

Ch-He gave them a framed photograph from Rick's Bucks party as a wedding gift. He also let Rick's parents know that the present was "Maddy friendly", so when Rick and Maxine got back…..

H-Ah let me guess. They let Maddy open the gift?

Ch-You got it!

H-How stupid is he? Nothing at that party was suitable for a 4yr old to see!

Ch-I know that! But damn it was a great party!

H-(chuckling) Yeah, it was! So tell me what did Maxine do to Lewis that has him running scared?

Ch-(laughing loudly) She sent him a 450 pound stripper to strut her stuff and give him a lap dance he would rather forget!

H-Oh my, she didn't

Ch-She did! It happened right in the middle of our bull pen!

H-(wiping tears of laughter from his eyes) How'd he take it?

Ch-(laughing) I don't think he'll ever recover from it!!

H-Did anyone get any pictures?

Ch-Of course! Want some?

H-What do you think?

Ch-I'll take that as a yes!

Meanwhile, upstairs in Rick's office

R-Max honey I'm sorry! Whatever it is that I'm supposed to have done I'M SORRY!

M-(growling) Not sorry enough

R-Just tell me what heinous crime I've committed against you so I know NOT to do it again!

M-I shouldn't have to tell you what you've done Richard! You should know!

R-Well, I don't know. That's why I'm asking you!

M-Convenient memory loss. Just like a man!

R-Well, can you at least give me a hint?

M-You want a hint do you? I'll give you one! "I'm late"

R-(looking at his watch) No you're not! We've still got 20 minutes before our shift starts!

M-(shaking her head) You just don't get it do you

R-Give me another clue!

M-Okay, this ones really easy. "What condition is Nat in"

R-(cheerfully) That's easy! She's pregnant.

M-And what is the key word in that sentence? (smiling)

R-Ah, pregnant?

M-Bingo!!!!!

Maxine watched Rick's face as the pieces came together in his head! Rick's eyes went wide, his jawed dropped and then she laughed when Rick spluttered

R-(excitedly) Max are you…? I mean are we…..????

M-(laughing at his reaction) Nothing has been confirmed, but yes there is a chance that we're having a baby.

R-When will you know for sure (hugging her)

M-My doctor said he'd ring me as soon as the results came back

R-How do you feel? Shouldn't you be sitting down?

M-I feel fine. Well maybe a little nervous. How do you feel?

R-Ecstatic! The thought that you maybe carrying my child fills me with joy.

M-(sadly) But, what if I'm not.

R-(gently) Then well try for a baby if that's what you want!

M-Yes please!

R-(tenderly) Is this why you've been a little grumpy for the last week?

M-I didn't know how to tell you. I thought you'd be mad and say that it was too soon. Dammit, I'm on the pill!

R-Max, I'm not mad at you. It's just happened sooner than we'd planned but that's okay! Just promise me something okay.

M-(snuggling into him) What?

R-(hugging her tightly) If there's a problem or you're worried about something, please talk to me about it.

M-Okay, I will try to do that in the future.

R-(rubbing her back and sighing) I suppose we should start work now hmmn?

M-Yeah, I guess so.

R-You'll call me if you hear something?

M-Honey, you'll be the only person I tell.

R-(giving her a quick kiss) I'll see you at lunch.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 54Baby countdown 18 daysCaine Residence – Thursday Evening 6pm

N-Hey Ginger Man! You're home early

H-(giving her a kiss) I know! Is dinner ready? I'm starving

N-(laughing) go wash up and I'll have dinner on the table when you get back.

Five minutes later Horatio was holding out Natalia's chair for her and saying

H-So, what's for dinner?

N-Chicken Paprika and rice

H-Smells delicious

N-I got the recipe from Maxine.

H-Speaking of Maxine, have you talked to her recently.

N-We've talked on the phone twice today, why?

H-She seem okay to you?

N-Not her usual chirpy self, but okay I guess.

H-So you've noticed that as well.

N-Of course I've noticed! Maxine hasn't been feeling 100% for a couple of weeks.

H-And you didn't tell me? Has she been to see a doctor?

N-Honey calm down. Yes, she's been to see her doctor and now she's just waiting for all the test results to come back.

H-How serious are we talking about here?

N-Life altering.

H-Oh Christ! She's not dying is she?

N-(laughing) Not to my knowledge.

H-(studying her closely) You know what's wrong with her don't you?

N-Not with absolute certainty I don't

H-then tell me what you know

N-I can't do that

H-Why not

N-It was told to me in confidence.

Stetler Residence 10pm Thursday.

Rick and Maxine were sitting up in bed reading when Rick suddenly blurted out

R-I want to go with you to your doctor's appointment tomorrow

M-That's fine.

R-I want to be there with you when you get the test results! If you are having a baby, I want to be there when the doctor says you're pregnant! **I'm going to be there!!!**

M-Take a deep breath and tell me what's really going on in that pretty head of yours.

R-(hugging her) I'm sorry I raised my voice at you babe, I just don't want to be told that I'm going to be a Daddy again like I was with Maddy!

M-How did Melissa tell you?

R-(sadly) She came up to me at work and said "I'm pregnant, you're the father so deal with it" She wouldn't even let me go with her to her appointments or her ultrasounds. The first time I got to see Maddy was in the delivery room and I only got to be in there because I threatened to arrest the doctor!

M-Rick, I want you to be there with me tomorrow! In fact if you want to come with me to every doctors appointment that I have you are more than welcome to! You can even be there when I have a PAP SMEAR!!!

R-(smiling cheekily) You're too kind! But I'll stay in the waiting room while you have that done!!!

M-(snuggling into him) Chicken!!!


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 55 – Baby countdown 17 days

Caine residence – Friday morning 7am

Horatio had just finished making breakfast for both him and Natalia when she walked into the room rubbing her back.

H-Good morning beautiful! How'd you sleep?

N-(giving him the evil eye) Do I look like I've had a good nights' sleep to you?

H-(smiling) Nope! You look like crap frankly!

N-Thanks for sharing that with me (wincing)

H-Something wrong?

N-No, nothings wrong. I just feel a little uncomfortable that's all

H-Can I get you anything?

N-Would you mind getting me a cushion?

H-for your back?

N-No for my ss! I want it to sit on.

H--(chuckling) Then I'll go and find the softest cushion we have.

N-(growling) make it quick ginger man, I ain't getting any younger

H-(walking into the lounge room) No, but you're getting crankier!

N-Do you have a problem with that?

H-(giving her the cushion) Not at all babe!

**8.30am Dr. Marti Jager's office.**

When Marti Jager entered Exam Room 1 she found Natalia laying on her side and Horatio massaging her back.

N-Horatio, it's just a Braxton Hicks contraction! I AM NOT IN LABOUR!!

H-just remember your breathing

Marti-Is there a problem here?

N-Thank God you're here! Tell this maniac I'm not in labour!

Marti-(looking at Natalia) You very well could be!

N-Na Uh! I've still got 2 weeks to go! I CAN'T BE IN LABOUR!

Marti-Horatio, how often is Natalia having contractions?

N-(growling) Twinges! They're just twinges!

Marti -(smiling) Okay, we'll call them twinges! How far apart are they Horatio?

H-around 10 minutes apart.

Marti-Natalia, how long have you been having "twinges"?

N-since 4am this morning.

After making some notations in Natalia's file Marti snapped on some rubber gloves and said.

Marti-Hey if this little fellow is ready to come out, he's coming whether you want him to or not. Now just lay on your back so I can do a quick internal exam.

Horatio held Natalia's hand and placed a kiss on her forehead as Marti conducted her exam. Natalia felt really embarrassed when her water broke during the procedure!

Marti-Nat honey you're in labour!

N-(panicking) don't just stand there Horatio! Get me to the damn hospital!

H-Calm down we have plenty of time

N-Just get me to the hospital Ginger Man!

H-(soothing voice) Nat, try and slow down you breathing! I'll get you to the hospital with plenty of time to spare.

N-Is that a promise Horatio?

H-of course sweetheart. Now lets go!

**1pm Friday – Crime Lab break room**

Calleigh, Maxine, Alexx, Eric and Ryan were in the break room eating lunch when Ryan said.

Ry-Does anyone know what time Horatio is due in?

E-Nat had a doctors appointment today didn't she?

Before anyone could answer Eric, Calleigh's mobile phone began to ring. She checked caller i.d. and told the group to hush up because Horatio was on the phone.

C-Horatio! We were just talking about you

H-Good things I hope Calleigh?

C-Of course

H-I just called to let you know that I won't be in the office at all today

C-Why's that handsome

H-(chuckling) Nat went into labour this morning

C-(shrieking) What!!!

H-(laughing) Nat's in labour!

C-How far apart are the contractions?

H-Seven minutes and she's at 4cm dilation.

C-Oh my god that's amazing.

H-Indeed it is Calleigh.

C-I'll pass on the news.

H-Thanks Calleigh talk to you later!

Calleigh quickly puts her phone back in her pock and turns to the others and says

C-Nat's gone into labour

A-But she's nearly 3 weeks early.

C-I know! But it seems "little H" just couldn't wait.

Ry-Let's hope that everything goes okay for them.

E-Amen to that.

_Meanwhile uptairs in Rick's office, Charlie is trying to get Rick's attention!_

Ch-Rick are you even listening to me!!!

R-What was that Charlie??

Ch-You haven't even heard a word I've been saying, have you?

R-Sorry Charlie, I was miles away

Ch-(Angrily) what is wrong with you!

Rick looks at Charlie and passes him the photograph he's been holding in his hands for the last two hours.

R-(smiling) Take a look at this Charlie and tell me what you think!

Ch-(looking at the photograph with a stunned face) Is this what I think it is?

R-Yep!


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 56

**Miami General Hospital – Maternity Unit**** Friday 5pm**

N-(panting) I can't do this Horatio

H-(holding her hand) yes you can! You're doing great so far!

N-It hurts! It really hurts

H-What can I do to ease your pain?

N-(snarling as another contraction began) You can hunt down that Lamaze instructor and arrest her sorry ass!

H-Why would I do that?

N-She lied! "You'll only feel mild discomfort when you are in labor!" Bullsh!t!! She forgot to mention PAIN AND FREAKIN' AGONY!!!

H-(grinning) It's not that bad surely?

N-(growling) are you doubting me Horatio?

H-Never, my love! NEVER!!

N-Good! 'cos if you were I'd have to kill you!

H-Do you want to walk around for a bit?

N-No! Oh God here comes another one!

H-They're less than 3 minutes apart baby!

N-God Dammit get me an EPIDURAL

H-But honey I thought you wanted a natural birth?

N-It hurts so much Horatio! I just want the pain to end.

H-Okay sweetheart (pressing the nurses call button) let's get you something for the pain.

At 6pm Dr Marti Jager entered Natalia's room ready to check on her patient.

Marti-Hi Nat, is that Spinal Block still working?

N-Yep! I can still feel the contractions, but I have no pain!

Marti-That's good (snapping on some rubber gloves) Time to check you over!

N-But you already did that less than an hour ago.

Marti-(calmly) then you were just under 9cm dilated. So let's see if you've dilated any further okay?

N-(grumbling) I hate being poked around "down there"

Marti-(laughing) But isn't that how you got in this condition? Being "poked" down there?? (Quickly starting the exam)

N-(looking at Horatio) Look Marti! Horatio's face is now redder than his hair!

Marti-(grinning) It's so easy to make him blush! (Finishing the exam)

N-So what's the verdict? How far dilated am I now?

Marti-(smiling) You're fully dilated Nat!!

N-That means what exactly?

Marti-It means Little H wants to meet his mommy and daddy! On the next contraction I want you to push!!

An hour passed and there was still no sign of Little H!! Natalia was tired and her Spinal Block has worn off, so she could now feel the pain with each contraction!

H-(worried) Should it be taking this long Marti?

Marti-Every woman is different Horatio. First babies often take their time coming out!

N-(growling) That's just great! At the rate this kid's going I'll be giving birth to a freaking teenager!!!

H-(laughing) I don't think it will come to that!

N-(panting) You think this is funny Horatio?

H-(instantly sobering) not anymore I don't

Marti-Come on Nat! Push with everything you've got!

N-(pushing with all her might) I can't do this anymore!

H-(holding her hand) Baby you're so close! You can do it!!

N-(panting) You take over! I've had it!

H-I don't think that's possible sweetheart!

N-You are not touching me again! DO YOU HEAR ME!!

Marti-I can see the head!

N-(panting) Then reach in there and pull him out!!

Marti-Nat, I know you're tired. I know you've had enough, but look in the mirror behind me…see his head? That's how close you are! You can do this!!

H-(with tears in his eyes) just a few more pushes and he'll be here! Push baby push!!

N-(grabbing a handful of chest hair) I'm pushing as hard as I can sshole! (And with that Natalia ripped out a handful of Horatio's chest hair)

Marti-(chuckling) Nat, focus! You can maim Horatio later! Now push!

N-(feeling a burning sensation as she pushed) What'd you do Marti? Set me on fire down there!

Marti-(laughing loudly) No you idiot! Look in the mirror. The heads crowning!

H-(tearfully) He's here Nat! He's here!!

N-(panting) About bloody time!

Marti-Nat, one last big push and his head will be out. Come on! You can do this!

H-(excitedly) YEH! YOU CAN DO THIS!!

N-I don't need a freaking cheer squad!

H-(emotionally) I'll do whatever it takes to help you bring our son into the world.

N-(panting) Help me Horatio!

H-(putting his arm around her shoulders) Hold both my hands and we'll do this together! Okay on three. One. Two. Three push!!!

Natalia pushed with every ounce of strength she had left and was finally rewarded with a sight that would be forever etched in her memory – the first physical glimpse of her son. Looking towards Horatio she was surprised to see tears freely running down his face.

N-(shakily) We did Horatio! We did it!

H-I can't wait to hold him.

Marti-Okay mum and dad we're not finished yet! Nat, on the next contraction I'll deliver the shoulders and the rest of him will slide on out! Are you ready? Push!

The rest of Little H slipped out without any drama whatsoever! Marti quickly suctioned out his mouth and nose and he let out a loud wail! Then she clamped the umbilical cord in two places and said.

Marti-Would you like to cut the cord Horatio?

H-Yes ma'am.

Wish shaking hands Horatio cut the cord and Marti laid the baby on Natalia's stomach.

N-(touching her sons face) Hi there little one, welcome to the world.

H-(stroking his sons little hand) Hi there! I'm your daddy.

N-(laughing) Look at his little fingers, aren't they gorgeous

H-Indeed they are (turning to Marti) everything okay Marti??

Marti-(smiling widely) He's fine Horatio! Just listen to him! There's nothing wrong with his lungs!

H-He's certainly noisy (chuckling)

Once Natalia and the baby were settled into their private room, Horatio sent a text message to all of his team as well as Frank and Charlie. The message read

"Little H has arrived"

Tbc


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 57Stetler Residence – Friday Night

R - Max, are you sure you want to tell both sets of parents at the same time? Can't we send your mother a text message?

M - (smiling) I am not telling my mother by text! AND neither are you (seeing the cheeky grin on his face)

R - (giving her a hug) you know me too well

M - And you love it

R - of course (nibbling on her neck)

M - Okay, enough sweet-talking

R - (cheekily) I wasn't talking!!!!

M - (shaking her head) Richard, just go call you parents and invite them over for dinner on Sunday!

R - Yes dear!

A short time later Rick strolled back into the kitchen and said to Maxine

R - My parents will be here. What about yours?

M - They'll be here and I made a point of telling my mother that she may have to pass a sobriety test before she gets in the front door!

R - (chuckling) I've already told your mother that there will be zero tolerance Max! I also told her that I'll arrest her myself if I find even a trace of alcohol in her system! I hope she got the message!

M - I hope so too! Now, onto brighter things. When do you want to tell Maddy?

R - (excitedly) I want to tell her now!

M - Then lets do it!

Natalia's hospital room Saturday afternoon

Horatio had his arm wrapped around Natalia's shoulders as she sat up in bed breast-feeding the baby. He couldn't take his eyes off both of them!

N - He certainly seems to have a healthy appetite

H - that he does

N - I still can't believe that the two of us created something so perfect! Isn't he adorable?

H - He's a handsome little guy

N - look Horatio, he even has red hair!

H - (chuckling) is that a bad thing?

N - Nope! He could be completely bald and I'd still love him!

H - I'll remind you of that when he's a teenager and he dyes his hair purple!

N - Very funny Ginger Man! Now, have you given any thought as to what we can name this little guy? We can't keep referring to him as "little H"

H - Some, what about you?

N - Well, I did like the names Nicholas and Benjamin

H - (smiling) But you don't anymore?

N - Not for our son I don't!

H - What do you think of the name Timothy?

N - (happily) name him after "Speed"? Of course!! I know if Speed were still with us today he'd be rapt!

H - (kissing her) indeed he would

N - How do you feel about "Alexander" for his middle name?

H - After Alexx? That's perfect! (Stroking the baby's face)

N - (kissing the baby) I can't wait to see Alexx's face when she meets Tim!

H - (chuckling) A Kodak moment for sure!

At 2pm a nurse entered Natalia's room to ask her if she felt up to seeing some visitors

N - Certainly, send them in!

Nurse - All of them?

N - Just how many are there?

Nurse - Nine!

N - Horatio, it looks like our family has arrived

H - (chuckling) it didn't take them long did it?

N - Nope! (Turning to the nurse) Please show them all in

A few minutes later Natalia's door opened again and in strolled every member of the "family". Even little Maddy was there!

N - Do you want to hold him Alexx?

A - I'd love to sugar!

As Alexx gently cradles Tim in her arms, Ryan gently stoked the baby's finger and was amazed when the baby grabbed hold of his finger!

Ry - (smiling) Will you look at that? He's holding my finger

A - Have you named him yet?

H - We'd like to introduce you all to Timothy Alexander Caine.

N - He arrived at 7.35pm last night weighing in at 8 pounds 7 ounces!

A - well hello Timothy! You look a lot like your Daddy!

E - Hey there little Tin Man!

Ry - (seeing Tim frown) I don't think Tim likes being called that!

E - (chuckling) neither did Speed!

A - You want to hold him Calleigh?

C - Sure do! (Gently holding Tim) Oh my, aren't you a handsome one! Nat, he's absolutely gorgeous!

F - (looking over Calleigh's shoulder) Not a bad looking kid

M - (cooing at the baby) I think you're just adorable aren't you little one?

C - Here Max, have a cuddle (handing over Tim)

M - (cradling Tim) You're the cutest little thing. Yes you are! Rick get a look at his big blue eyes

R - (smiling) He's just perfect

Ma - Daddy, does our baby look like that?

R - Not just yet sweetheart

Ry - Hang on, what did she just say?

C - (catching on to what Maddy said) Maddy, has mummy got a baby in her tummy?

Ma - Yep! Me a big sister now!


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 58Caine Residence – Sunday afternoon

Horatio gently eased his car into the garage and cut the engine.

N - (smiling from the back seat) You know you could've driven a little faster don't you?

H - (chuckling) I wasn't taking any chances with my precious cargo!

N - You drove like an old woman!

H - Ah, but at least I got you both home in one piece

N - Thank you for that Ginger man!

H - You're welcome! Now how did Tim like the ride?

N - He slept right through the whole thing!

H - Well let's get him inside and settled shall we?

Horatio gently escorted Natalia into the living room and watched as she placed Tim in the Moses basket. Both of them quickly found out that Tim didn't like the basket and was quite capable of letting his feelings be known!

H - (leaning over Tim) Hey there little one, is there a problem?

N - (answering for Tim) Yeah Daddy, I want a cuddle!

H - (cradling his son to his chest) how did you know that's what he needed?

N - (smiling) That was Tim's I don't want to be alone squeal!

H - I'll remember that!

N - See that you do!

Stetler residence – Sunday evening

Rick sat back in his chair pleased with himself that everything was going smoothly so far! He had to stifle a chuckle when both sets of parents kept giving him and Maxine "funny" looks ever since they had sat down to eat.

Ma - (looking at Grandma Stetler) 'skew me grandma

Sue - Yes Maddy

Ma - Did you know that mummy has peanut in her tummy?

Sue - (stunned) she's got a "what" in her tummy?

Ma - Peanut!!

RJ - (chuckling) Is there something you two (looking at Rick and Maxine) want to tell us?

AN - (grinning) Or do we have to guess?

EN - (tearily) oh sweetheart are you…..?

M - Yes Mum I'm having a baby!

Emma was quick to get out of her chair and race over to Maxine and hug her tightly and said

EN - Congratulations darling!

Sue - When did you find out?

R - Friday morning

EN - (to everyone's surprise said) I'm going to be a Grandma AGAIN!!!!

Caine residence – Monday morning 4am

Horatio and Natalia had just climbed back into bed when a foul stench permeated the bedroom!

H - Nat honey I think young Timothy as filled his diaper again!

N - (sleepily) you can change him

H - (whining) Do I have to? It's fully loaded!!

N - (sitting up) It wouldn't kill you to do it Horatio!!!

H - Okay, okay I'm getting up!

N - (snarling) Don't bother I'll do it myself! (muttering) you can look at corpses with no problem yet you can't or won't change a diaper!

H - Excuse me?

N - You heard me! Now if you don't mind I'm going to take care of OUR SON!!

H - Now hang on a minute! I didn't say I wouldn't do it, did I??

N - No you didn't! You just bitched about the thought of having to do it!!

H - I'm sorry okay (getting up) I'll do it right now!

N - like I said don't bother I'll do it myself!!!

Horatio knew straight away that he had said the wrong thing and followed Natalia into the nursery, where he was quick to apologize for being an insensitive jackass!

N - (tiredly) I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have snapped at you

H - You had every right to snap at me! I was a jackass!

N - And here I was thinking you were just an asshole!

H - (chuckling) I was that too!

N - You're agreeing with me

H - Absolutely

N - (smiling) okay ginger man let's get this little guy cleaned up and back to bed. We might be lucky and get a couple of hours uninterrupted sleep!

H - Nat, maybe Tim might sleep better if he's in bed with us! What do you think?

N - Anything's worth a try!


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 59

**A/n Fast forward 2 weeks! Horatio is back at work after Paternity leave, Natalia & Tim have a routine that works for them ****AND** **Rick is about to learn the error of his ways with the help of his Dad.**

IAB Bull pen Monday lunchtime

Rick was in the bullpen talking to Chris Lewis when he looked up and noticed his father standing by the reception desk. He quickly made his excuses to Lewis and went to see his Dad.

R - (hugging him) Dad! What are you doing here?

RJ - I came to invite you to lunch

R - Is Max joining us?

RJ - Nope. I invited her, but she declined said something about keeping sharp objects away from her if you're in the same room!

R - (smiling ruefully) I guess she's still mad at me

RJ - Of course she is still mad at you! So, tell me what you did!

R - I suggested we knock a hole in our bedroom wall and put an extra doorway into Maddy's room and use it for the nursery.

RJ - And where would Maddy sleep?

R - In one of the spare bedrooms!

RJ - Ah! Now I see why Maxine is upset with you!

R - You do? I can't!!!

RJ - (soothingly) Oh grasshopper you have so much to learn!

R - (chuckling) Then teach me oh great one! Show me the error of my ways!

While driving home that night Rick snuck a sideways look at Maxine and said

R - I had lunch with Dad today

M - Oh, how was it?

R - (smiling) it would have been better if you had been there!

M - Why? What happened?

R - (chuckling) Dad asked why you were upset and I told him.

M - (grinning) Go on! I know there's more!!!

R - Then he cussed me out, called me a dumbass and slapped me upside the head!!

M - He slapped you? For WHAT??

R - For not thinking through my idea for the nursery from all possible angles before telling you AND for being stupid enough not to have a "plan b"!!!

M - (laughing) Do you have a "plan b" now?

R - (ruefully) NO! I was hoping you did!!

M - Of course I do! Wanna hear it?

R - Yes dear I want to hear your idea!

M - We just have the connecting door put in between our room and the spare bedroom next to us!

R - My plan, just different wall??

M - Yes, and it will only take two days to complete not 2 weeks with your idea! No need for plumbers or electricians!

R - We could do it ourselves and save a fortune!

M - (chuckling) I don't think so babe!!

R - (smiling) How about we get a builder to do the hard stuff and we do the painting ourselves?

M - Deal!


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 60**

Thursday afternoon MDPD Carpark

As Rick turned into his allotted parking space he looked in the rearview mirror at his daughter and said

R - (shaking his head) Maddy, how are we going to explain to Mummy that you got suspended from school?

Ma - She gonna be mad Daddy?

R - Probably, I just don't know

Ma - But it was a akident Daddy! I didn't mean to get bended!

R - (sighing) I know you didn't sweety let's just hope Mummy sees it that way too!

A short time later Rick lead a very reluctant Maddy into the Lab to face Maxine who he had found sitting in the break room. Taking a deep breath he said

R - Hi honey!

M - (smiling) Hi there! What's Maddy doing here?

R - (gulping) Uhm, her school called and asked me to come and pick her up

M - Why? Is she sick?

R - No, she's perfectly healthy

M - Then why did you have to go get her?

R - Maddy got into a little trouble at school and (pausing)

M - And what?

R - She got suspended

M - Suspended! How in heck can a 4 year old get suspended?

Ma - (shaking) Me say bad words Mummy me sorry!!!!

Maxine took a long look at her now visibly shaking daughter then took a calming breath and said to her

M - Maddy, would you go and sit in that chair (pointing to the sofa) while I talk to Daddy? I'll be back real soon okay?

Ma - Yes mummy

M - Thank you (turning to Rick) Okay, now you can give me a quick run down of what happened, how long is she suspended for and has she been punished by you!

R - you're taking this rather calmly

M - Quit stalling! Answer my questions

R - Okay! She's suspended for one day and we have a meeting with the school on Monday morning. I haven't punished her yet because I wanted to discuss with you a suitable punishment!

M - Okay, now who did she swear at?

R - Well, that the thing! I don't think she did swear!

M - Well, what DID she say and to WHOM??

R - Ms Coorey, that's the teacher, asked the class what sound does a pig make to which Maddy replied "face the wall sshole"

M - (trying not to laugh) I see. Is that all she said?

R - That's all. So how do you think we should handle this?

M - How about we hold off discussing the suspension until our meeting with the school on Monday. In the meantime we both talk to Maddy and let her know that she said wasn't the right thing. We will also ensure that come Monday when she returns to school, Maddy know the correct sounds that farm animals make

R - That's sound really good! But what about Maddy being punished for what she has done?

M - Well, I honestly think that all Maddy needs in this case if a firm talking to. The school has already punished her and I don't think it would be fair to punish her a second time! It just wouldn't be fair would it?

R - I agree

M - Good! Now let's talk to Maddy

As Rick and Maxine walked towards Maddy they saw that she had curled up in a ball and was silently crying.

M - (gently) Don't cry sweetheart

Ma - (sniffing) I didn't mean to get bended!

M - I know you didn't and I'm not mad at you!

Ma - (surprised) You not?

M - Not even a little bit

R - And I'm not mad at you either, Baby face!!

Ma - Daddy was scared to tell you

M - Was he?

Ma - Yeah!

M - Maddy, the reason Mummy and Daddy don't like you using "bad words" is because it's not very nice, do you understand?

Ma - Yes Mummy. Me try real hard not to say those 'bad words' again

M - Great! (hearing a growling sound) Is that "Caine" I can hear growling?

Ma - (laughing) No silly! That's my tummy!

M - It sounds empty! Are you hungry?

Ma - Yep!

M - Didn't you eat your lunch?

Ma - Miss Coorey say I no eat

M - Why

Ma - 'cos I go to pinniple!

M - I see. Rick, can you take her down to the cafeteria and get her something "healthy" to eat and drink? I have an urgent phone call I need to make.

R - (seeing the angry look in Maxine's eyes) Max, what are you going to do?

M - There's a few things I need to say to Miss Coorey and the Principal that can't possibly wait until our meeting on Monday, so I'm going to request that the meeting be held this afternoon. Is that alright with you?

R - Most definitely!

M - I was hoping you'd say that!


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 61 - Miami General Hospital Friday afternoon

Rick raced through the ER doors with Charlie close behind him. It was Charlie who spotted Sue Stetler sitting I the corner clutching her Rosary beads and silently praying.

Ch - Rick you go take care of your mother, while I try and find out what's happening.

R - thanks Charlie

Rick rushed over to his mother and knelt down in front of her, he gently held her hands as he quietly asked.

R - Ma? What happened?

Sue - They think he's had a heart attack and they won't let me in there to be with him!

R - I know you want to be there for him but right now you have to believe me when I say he's got the best people looking after him.

Sue - (tearfully) It's not supposed to happen like this!

R - I know. I know (hugging her) He's going to pull through you know that don't you?

Sue - How can you say that Rick?

R - Because he's my Dad and I know he won't give up without a fight!

Sue - God, I hope so. (as Charlie joins them)

R - Believe it Ma believe it!!

Ch - The nurse said someone would be out soon to give us an update.

R - Thanks Charlie, now I'd better call Maxine and let her know what's happened!

Ch - I've already taken care of that for you. Horatio is bringing both Max and Maddy here. They should be here in approx. 20 minutes.

R - Thanks for being here Charlie

Ch - Anytime my friend. Anytime.

When Maxine arrived at the hospital 15 minutes later there was still no word on RJ's condition. So Maxine quietly went over to her mother in law and hugged her.

M - He's going to be okay! He's going to get through this!

Sue - You really think so Max?

M - (confidently) I know so!

Sue - That's what Rick says too. But how do "you" know Max?

M - Because thinking anything else means I've given up on him and I'm not prepared to do that! Are you?

Sue - (watery smile) Heck no!

M - Good! Now I'd better go check on that husband of mine!

Sue - yeah it looks like he's about to fall apart

M - Knowing Rick as I do, I know he'll keep his emotions in check until he sees his Dad, that's when he'll fall apart.

Sue - Go talk to him Max! Convince him that everything's going to be okay!

Maxine didn't get the chance to comfort Rick because at that very moment their name was called.

Doctor - Stetler family?

Sue - (standing up) That's us! (as she pointed to Rick, Maxine, Maddy, Charlie and Horatio)

Doctor - I'm Doctor Murray Gleadhill, Chief of Cardio-Thoracic Surgery at this hospital.

R - Just tell me if he's alive doc, please!!!!

Doctor - Mr. Stetler is still with us! He's being prepped for immediate surgery, I need one of you to sign the paperwork.

Sue - Give it here! I'll sign!

R - What exactly is wrong with him?

Doctor - Mr. Stetler went into full cardiac arrest upon arrival. We quickly got his heart restarted and he's now on a ventilator. Tests have shown he has two partially blocked arteries. I need to get in there fast and try to fix it.

R - Can we see him before you operate?

Doctor - Certainly (his pager going off) Go on up to the Operating rooms on the 4th Floor and I'll make sure you get a few moments with him before he goes into theatre.

Sue - Just bring him back to me Doc!

Doctor - Mrs Stetler I'm going to do everything that's humanly possible to bring your husband through this. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go scrub up!

As the doctor left Rick wrapped his arms around his mum and said

R - We almost lost him Ma!

Sue - But we didn't! He's still hanging in there!

R - (shakily) He's a tough old bastard!

Sue - Yeah, he's had to be! He raised you didn't he?

R - Do you think we should call Father Riley?

Sue - There won't be any need for him

R - But Ma?

Sue - No buts Richard! I have spoken!

R - Yes ma'am

Sue - Now lets go upstairs! I want to see that man of mine!

Charlie and Horatio quickly guided them into a waiting elevator and whisked them up to the 4th floor and steered them towards the Operating Rooms where they waited for RJ to arrive.

Barely seconds had passed before a nurse was beside Sue and said

Nurse - Mrs. Stetler?

Sue - That's me

Nurse - (pointing to the doors behind her) They're bringing Mr Stetler through from pre-op now. The doctor said to give you a few moments with your husband.

Sue - Thank you.

The bed carrying RJ came quickly through the pre-op doors and slid quietly to a stop in front of Sue.

Sue reach out to hold RJ's hand and said

Sue - I love you babe and I want you to fight like h*ll to come back to me

R - I love you Dad. Don't you dare give up! Do you hear me? (kissing his dad's cheek) Don't give up PLEASE!!!

M - (tearily) Hang in there "Mr S" you don't get out of giving me your Mango Chutney recipe this easily!

Ma - Can me talk to Grandpa, Hayshow?

H - Of course little one (picking her up) Lets do that right now okay?

Ma - Okay Hayshow.

H - (standing next to the bed) You can talk to your Grandpa now.

Maddy reached over and touched RJ's cheek and said

Ma - Please don't die Grandpa!


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 62 Miami General hospital –3pm

Rick sat staring at the clock in the waiting room. His Dad had been in the O.R. for an hour already! What the heck were they doing to the poor guy? And just how long did it take to unblock an artery?

M - You know staring at the clock won't make the time go any faster don't you?

R - Your point being?

M - My point Rick, is that you've been staring at that clock for an hour and I think it's time for you to focus your energies on something else!

R - Yeah, like what?

M - Well, why don't you start by going over and talking to your mother! You haven't said a word to her since those darn Operating Room doors closed!

R - I don't know what to say to her Max!

M - Rick you may not realize this but, right now a single touch can often say more than spoken words can. A single touch can let your mother know that she's not all alone I this. That she can rely on you when things go bad!

R - Is that all?

M - For now it is! Though I may have other things to say to you later!

R - I can't wait!!

M - (kissing him) Sarcasm doesn't become you Stetler!

R - (looking over at his mother) She does look rather 'lost' over there doesn't she?

M - Yeah! So what are you going to do about it?

R - (Standing up straight) I'm going to do what I should've done an hour ago!

M - And what's that?

R - I'm going to take care of my mother!

**5 p.m. **After 3 hours of waiting even Maxine's positive attitude had begun to crumble. With nothing to keep her mind occupied since Maddy had reluctantly gone home with her parents over an hour ago, Max started to think about all the things that could go wrong and fear started to set in!

Seeing that both Rick and Sue were also starting to think the worst, Maxine decided to create a diversion!

M - okay, you two we've got plans to make!

R - Plans? What plans? What are you talking about Max?

M - The plans we're going to have in place for when RJ walks out of this place!

Sue - But Max honey, we're not sure that's going to happen!

M - (sternly) Don't tell me you've given up on RJ have you Sue?

Sue - No, but it's been 3hrs Max!

M - And it could be 3 hours more

R - Not helping things Max!

M - Maybe not, but it's our reality at the moment! Now back to the plan! Sue, I want you to come and live with us while RJ is in the hospital.

Sue - I can't do that darling

M - Before you totally reject the idea, think of the positives

Sue - And they are?

M - Well, you'd be closer to the hospital, so you would be able to spend more time with RJ and less time traveling. PLUS you would have the wholehearted support of your son and daughter-in-law to help you through this! Besides, we love to have you!

Sue - What do you say about this Rick?

R - Max, is right Ma! And it makes perfect sense too!

Sue - Okay, I'll do it!

M - Great!

R - So what's next on your agenda Max

M - I think we can all agree that when RJ gets out of here, he's going to need help on his road to recovery. Agreed?

R & Sue - Agreed.

M - That being said I think that for the 1st month of his recovery, both you and RJ should consider staying with us!

Sue - WHAT!!!!

R - Max are you sure about this?

M - Of course I am! This is something Sue & RJ will have to discuss though. I'm just thinking of things we can do to make things a little easier on your Mum and less stressful for your Dad!

R - (thinking out loud) Well, it would be less stressful for Dad if he knew Ma was being looked after as well. (warming to the idea) and I could take some vacation time to help you look after Dad! So let's do it!

Sue - I can't ask you both to do this!

M - You didn't ask, we offered!

R - We Stetler's stick together. No matter what!

Sue - But you and Maxine will be sacrificing you privacy!

M - Crap! If we want privacy we'll close our bedroom door!

R - Max, behave your self!

M - Yes dear!

R - Ma, you and Dad have always been there for me when I've needed help. I would consider it an honor to be allowed to help you both now. Please let me!

Sue - You both really want this to happen, don't you?

R & M - Yes

Sue - Okay, when RJ wakes up, I'll talk to him about it.

R - Put it to him as an offer he can't refuse!

M - (snorting with laughter) Oh my God, he's been reading "the Godfather" again.

And with that comment Sue started laughing. Soon Rick and Maxine joined in the laughter. They were all laughing so loud they didn't even notice RJ's doctor standing in the doorway until he cleared his throat and said

Doctor - Mrs Stetler?

Suddenly hearing her name called, Sue stopped laughing and turned towards the door.

Sue - Dr. Gleadhill! How is my husband?

R - Yeah Doc! How's my dad?

M - Let the man speak! (instant silence)

Doctor - (smiling) Mr Stetler is being moved into Recovery as we speak. He'll be there for the next couple of hours. Then we'll move him into Intensive Care. He's currently still on a ventilator and I'm going to keep him sedated for the next 24hrs to give his body time to start the healing process.

Sue - But he's going to make it right?

Doctor - Barring complications your husband should walk out of here!

Sue - Than you so much doctor.

R - (shaking the doctor's hand) Thanks for saving my Dad!

Doctor - Thank you for that. But I can't take all the credit. You should also thank your mother. If it weren't for her prompt action in getting your Dad here we wouldn't be having this conversation!

R - Oh my God! It was that close?

Doctor - Yes. A few more minutes and he wouldn't have made it.

Rick turned and wrapped his arms around his mother and said quite tearfully "thank you for saving Dad"


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 63**

**Miami Hospital Cafeteria 0730hrs Sunday.**

Sue - So, how did your meeting at Maddy's school go?

R - (groaning) how about we talk about politics or religion instead!

Sue - (grinning) It went that bad did it?

R - Actually, the meeting itself went great! We got Maddy's suspension revoked and her permanent record cleared. And Maddy has been moved into another class!

Sue - That's great!

R - Ma, we only got what we wanted because Max had the principal shaking with fear! She threatened to sue him and Ms. Coorey for violating Maddy's 1st & 8th Amendment Rights!

Sue - I gather Max was a "little upset" over the incident?

R - Ma, she went past a "little upset" to "Royally p!ssed" in 5 seconds! That's when she turned her attention to Ms. Coorey and the fir began to fly! Let me tell you what happened.

Flashback

_M - Explain yourself Coorey!_

_Coorey - Excuse me? I don't have to explain myself to you. You're not my boss!_

_M - (snarling) You're right. I'm not your boss, but I am the mother of the child you abused earlier today, so start talking!!_

_Corey - I never abused you daughter!_

_M - Well, I say you did! And now you're going to pay for it!_

_Coorey - (sneering) You don't scare me! You can do nothing! You're all talk no action!_

_M - Really? Is that what you think?_

_Coorey - Yeah, you're just like all the other parents. Your complaint will go nowhere (pointing to the principal) He'll make sure of that!_

_M - Well just so you know, I'm not like all the other parents! I've already made verbal complaints to the District Superintendent, the Board of Education and the Teacher's Registration Board!! (grinning evilly) and guess what else I've done?_

_Coorey - What?_

_M - (grinning) I filed a written complain against you with the Office of Child Safety less than an hour ago. You're going to be investigated and if there's any justice to be had, you won't be teaching for much longer!_

_Coorey - (shouting) You BITCH_

_M - Why thank you! I'll take that as a compliment!_

_Coorey - I could very well loose my job over this you know!_

_M - Yeah, you could. But look at the bright side_

_Coorey - There is no bright side!_

_M - Yes there is! You just might find the job that suits you best!_

_Coorey - And what do you think that would be?_

_M - Flipping burgers and saying "Do you want fries with that?"_

_**End flashback**_

Sue - I'm glad Max did what she did to ! Heck, if I'd been there I'd have given her a piece of my mind too!

R - Ma! You wouldn't have would you?

Sue - In a New York minute! No one mistreats Maddy and gets away with it!

R - You sound just like Max

Sue - Thanks!

Meanwhile upstairs in ICU Maxine was having a one sided conversation with RJ who still hadn't regained consciousness.

M - (holding his hand) Hey Mr.S it's Sunday morning. Rick and Sue are downstairs having breakfast. I'm expecting them back any minute now.

I don't want you to worry about Sue. Rick and I are taking care of her. She's staying at our house while you're here, so she's not alone.

Mr. S when you wake up can you please explain to Rick that what happened to you was not his fault, because he's blaming himself. I've tried telling him, now it's your turn. He'll listen to you. I know he will!! He just needs to hear it from you.

And I don't want you to worry about Maddy either. She's with my Mum and Dad.

They're staying at our place for the weekend so that Maddy is in a familiar environment. Thank goodness we have 4 bedrooms.

Mum and Dad said that they'd bring Maddy in to see you this afternoon. Maddy is really hoping you'll be awake than. We're all hoping for that actually.

0800hrs - Rick and Sue were just finishing their' breakfasts when the P.A system roared to life with the following announcement

"**Detective Sgt. Stetler please return to ICU. Detective Stetler to ICU"**


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 64

Main lobby MDPD – Monday 0745hrs

Horatio was standing near the elevators talking quietly to Charlie Daniels.

H - You hear anything at all from Rick?

Ch - Nope! He's not answering his phone and neither is Max!!

H - I called the hospital yesterday to check, but they're not releasing any information on RJ's condition.

Ch - Why don't we call his doctor? What was his name? Greenhill??

H - Gleadhill.

Ch - That's him (taking out his cell phone) I'll call him and get some answers!

H - (smiling) I'd hold off on making that call if I were you

Ch - Why?

H - Because Max is just coming through the main doors (waving her over)

M - Good morning

H - Hello, Mrs. Stetler you look tired

M - (chuckling) It's a matching set Horatio! I feel tired too!!!

Ch - How she looks isn't important Horatio!

M - (glaring at Charlie) are you saying you don't like the way I look?

Ch - I wouldn't dream of saying anything like that honest!!! You could be wearing a Hessian sack and still look gorgeous! Don't you think so, Horatio?

H - (chuckling) Leave me out of it Charlie

Ch - Thanks for your support Horatio

H - Anytime my friend anytime!!

Ch - So, Max how's RJ doing?

M - He's still in Intensive Care, but we're hoping he'll be well enough to be moved into a private room later today.

H - Is he still on the ventilator?

M - Nope! Mr. S is breathing on his own.

Ch - That's great news. Can he have visitors?

M - (stifling a yawn) Once he's in a private room Charlie, I'm sure he'll be glad to see you.

Ch - (concerned) How much sleep did you get last night Max?

M - Three maybe four hours tops

H - Then what are you doing here?

M - Doing my job!

Ch - Max, go home. Get some rest

M - I'm fine

Ch - No you're not Max. You're exhausted. Go home!

M - (growling) I case you didn't hear me the first time, I'll say it again. I. AM. FINE!!!!

Ch - Okay Max, I heard you loud and clear. Horatio, will you keep an eye on her for me please?

H - Consider it done.

M - Great! Now I have a guard dog!

H - (chuckling) Woof!!

M - (looking at Horatio) Well come on Fido our shift starts in 10 minutes!

_**Crime lab break room, mid-afternoon.**_

Horatio and Eric had just got back from their third crime scene of the day and stopped by the break room to grab a cup of coffee. As Horatio entered the room he noticed Maxine sitting at the table giving him the evil eye. He looked at Eric and shrugged his shoulders before turning to Maxine and saying.

H - Is everything alright Max?

M - (snapping) No, everything's not alright!

H - Okay. Do you want to tell me what's wrong?

M - (pointing to a terrified young man sitting on the sofa) Why don't you ask "Lassie" over there what the problem is!

E - (laughing) You let her call you Lassie?

Lassie - Yeah, it was the least objectionable thing she's called me so far!

E - Hey sorry man!

H - (smiling) do you actually have a name or can I call you "Lassie" too?

Lassie - I'm Rob Spiers, from IAB

E - A newbie?

Lassie - Yeah, first day today.

H - So, what are you doing here?

Lassie - Charlie sent me down to watch over Maxine while you were out at the crime scenes.

M - (Advancing on "Lassie") that's Mrs. Stetler to you, Peckerhead!

H - (Grabbing Max) Now I see the problem. Charlie assigned you another guard dog and you don't like it!

M - Uh ha! I don't want or need a damn guard dog, Horatio! Make him (pointing to Lassie) go away!

H - (soothingly) Max, I want you to calm down. I'll take care of it. Rob, now would be a great time for you to leave. While you're still in one piece!

Lassie - Is that a direct order Lieutenant?

H - (still holding Max) yes, it is.

M - (cheerily) You heard the man. Vamoose!

H - He's got the message Max!

Lassie - I'm going, but Lt. Daniels is not going to be happy when I tell him.

M - Well, I don't give a sh!t if he's happy or not! You tell him that Maxine Stetler says "Besa Mi Culo!"

(Besa mi culo is Spanish for KMA!!)


	46. Chapter 46

**A/n: Fast forward 2 weeks. RJ is out of hospital. Natalia is due for her 6 week check up.**

Chapter 65 Crime Lab – Lunchtime Monday.

Horatio was talking to Eric out near the elevators when they both noticed Ryan go into H's office and then come running out mere seconds later!

E - I wonder what that was all about?

H - I don't know, but let's find out shall we?

E - (chuckling) there's something in your office that freaked him out.

H - (calling out) Mr Wolfe is there a problem?

Ry - I'm sorry H. I didn't know man or I would never have gone in there. I swear.

E - Didn't know what?

Ry - (blushing) That Natalia is in Horatio's office feeding Tim!

E - and that embarrasses you?

Ry - Well, yeah it does. Couldn't she just give Tim a bottle H instead of "you know"!

H - Breastfeeding?

Ry - Yeah. She can do that kind of stuff in the privacy of her own home!

H - Ryan, I can't believe you're acting like this. You've seen other women breastfeeding their child before haven't you?

Ry - Of course I have. It's just that I don't want to see Natalia like that!

Ryan should have been more aware of his surroundings. If he had of, he would have noticed that Natalia was now standing in the doorway to Horatio's office and had heard everything he'd said.

N - (quietly) Is that how you really feel Ryan? Does the sight of me feeding my son disgust you?

Ry - (sheepishly) I'm sorry Nat, I shouldn't have said what I did. I was just caught by surprise that's all.

N - (tearfully) So I don't disgust you?

Ry - No! Absolutely not! God, I am such an idiot! I overreacted and I've hurt your feelings and I am so sorry Nat!

N - It's okay Ryan. It's not the first time you've overreacted and said something stupid, and I guess it won't be the last time either!

Ry - And you're probably right about that! Now, would you allow this Neanderthal (pointing to himself) to take you AND Tim out to lunch to make amends?

N - Thanks, but some other time Ryan. I'm having lunch with the girls today.

Ry - Well, in that case can I ask one small favor from you?

N - (Warily) go on

Ry - Please don't tell the girls what I said!

N - would I do a thing like that?

Ry - Yes! Because you know what they'd do to me!

N - (evilly) Yeah, does the phrase "tear you a new ass" ring a bell?

Ry - (groaning) I'm a dead man!


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 66

Crime Lab break room lunchtime Wednesday.

Horatio, Eric and Ryan exchanged cheeky grins when they spotted Maxine calmly banging her head against the table.

E - five bucks says Rick has done something stupid

Ry - ten bucks says not only has he done something stupid but he's also said something stupid as well!

E - You're on!

H - Is there a problem Max?

M - Only with the idiot I married

H - (chuckling) What's he done, Max?

M - (growling) I've just got off the phone with him. He rang me to tell me he had "accidentally" flooded our bathroom while trying to fix a leaking tap!

Ry - How the heck did he manage that?

M - Gentlemen, what's the first thing you do when you're going to change a tap washer?

E - Turn the water off at the stop valve?

M - Exactly!

Ry - (putting his arm around Max's shoulder) Come on sweetie, tell Uncle Ryan all about it!

M - (exploding) That man is impossible. He thinks he's Bob the freaking' Builder and can fix anything! But give that man a screwdriver or a spanner and he becomes a menace to society! And you don't EVER want to give him control of a hammer!

E - (laughing) Why not?

M - Because the last time he handled a hammer he hit himself in the head with it and ended up with 5 stitches!

Horatio couldn't help himself. He started laughing and couldn't stop. Which made Eric and Ryan start laughing too. The only thing that brought the frivolity to a halt was Maxine's phone ringing.

E - Is it Rick

M - Yeah

E - Put it on speaker, please!

M - (answering the phone) Stetler! You're on speaker so behave yourself!

R - (sheepishly) Hi honey

M - What have you done now?

R - Nothing! Honest! I just called to tell you that the insurance guy just left

M - And what did he say?

R - You're not going to like this part, babe. He said our insurance doesn't cover my acts of stupidity.

M - I could have told you that! Now is there anything else?

R - Um, yeah. We're gonna need a plumber do you know a good one?

M - Yes I do and hopefully I can get him to the house within the hour

R - But Max, I have to leave to pick up Maddy in less than an hour!

M - Listen to me Stetler! I will pick up Maddy. You will stay at home and wait for the damn plumber. Understand!

There was a sudden silence, then a muffled "dmn"

M - Rick! Rick! Answer me dammit! Whets happened

R - Everything's fine honey, nothing to worry about.

M - (severely) What. Just. Happened. Stetler!

R - I spilt my drink (pause)

M - Well, that's not too bad.

R - On the computer.

M - Please tell me it wasn't the laptop

R - Your laptops safe. But, I think the keyboard to Dad's computer is stuffed! Can you bring home a new one?

M - Oh my freaking G*d! Not again! That's the second one this month!

R - What can I say? These things happen!

M - (sighing) Rick, I'm going to give you some clear instructions and I want you to follow them to the letter. Understood

R - (laughing) Yes darling I'll do whatever you say. Just don't kill me! I'm too young to die!

M - Jackass! Go and sit in the back yard under the gazebo and wait for the plumber to arrive.

R - Why there?

M - Because it's the safest place for you right now as it doesn't have electricity or running water and no other moving parts.

R - In other words nothing that I can hurt myself with or damage correct.

M - You got it. And that's where you'll still be when I get home. Got it!

R - Yes ma'am. (cheekily) Max, I really am sorry you know that don't you?

M - Not half as sorry as your going to be when I get my hands on you.

R - I can't wait for you to get your hands on me darling, I wonder what part you'll touch first?

M - Get your mind out of the gutter!


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 67

Thursday afternoon 3.30pm

Natalia was in a good mood (make that a "very" good mood) because her OB/GYN had given her the all clear health wise and more importantly given her the go ahead to "resume intimate relations" with Horatio! The drought was over! Tonight they were going to rock the casbah!

_Meanwhile…_Back at the Crime Lab Horatio was busily working his way through the mountains of paperwork that littered his desk when his cell phone rang. Checking caller i.d. he smiled

N - Hey there Ginger man!

H - Hi sweetheart, how's your day been?

N - Good! And I've got a feeling that it's only going to get better

H - (smiling) and why is that?

N - Because I just had my 6 week checkup and now I'm ready for some action!

H - (chuckling) I see

N - (cheekily) I'm glad you do, now are you going to co-operate or do I have to handcuff you to the bed and have my wicked way with you?

H - (laughing) Wound a little tight are we, sweetheart?

N - (growling) 43 days Horatio! 43 Long days. It's been so long that I've forgotten what it's like!

H - (purring) Well then, I guess that I'll just have to refresh your memory then!

N - Hurry home Ginger man, I have an itch that only you can scratch!

H - Hang in there sweetheart. I'll be home in an hour.

N - You'd better be Ginger man or I'll start without you!

Caine Residence 7pm

Natalia wrapped her satisfied body around Horatio and let out a contented sigh.

H - (drowsily) What was that sigh for?

N - (smiling) I can't feel my legs

H - I'm not surprised considering what we just did

H - bragging Horatio?

H - (chuckling) Nope. I'm just thankful that I was able to keep up with you! 3 times in quick succession, man we haven't done that in a while.

N - Well, my need was great! Are you complaining?

H - Hell no

N - (silkily) I'm glad you said that babe

H - Why

N - 'cos I want your body again!

H - (chuckling) Dear G*d are you trying to kill me?

N - Nah! (climbing on top of him) But think about it…..What a way to go!


	49. Chapter 49

A/n: PJ = Paul Jackson, Chief of Detectives. Chapter 68 – Stetler Residence 5pm Friday

When Maxine pulled into her driveway that night she found Rick waiting anxiously for her.

M - What's happened? Is everyone all right?

R - Everyone's fine. I just have something to tell you and you are not going to like it one bit!

M - What have you done?

R - I haven't done anything, honest!

M - So what's the problem?

R - I'm sorry Max, but your mother was arrested this morning

M - On what charge

R - DUI

M - Please tell me you're joking

R - I wish I could, but I can't. She blew 0.15 Max! That's three times the legal limit!

M - No, it's 15 times her limit. She's breached her probation. She could go to jail!

R - Well, about that

M - What?

R - Your dad called just before you arrived home. He said to tell that your mother was arraigned this afternoon and is being held without bail.

M - Good! She deserves to be there

R - You don't mean that, do you Max? She's your mother!

M - Yes I do! My mother admits that she's an alcoholic. She knew the terms of her probation. Heck, the Judge made it perfectly clear he would throw her ss in jail if she violated his order! So it's her own damm fault she's sitting in a jail cell right now!

R - Okay, but now we have to tell Charlie and Horatio what's happened!

M - What on earth for? We're not directly involved in this.

R - I know that! It's just to protect us against your mother, if she tries something to say her ss from more jail time!

M - Make the calls Rick!

R - (hugging her) I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news babe!

M - I know. I sort of knew she'd fall of the wagon sooner or later. I just didn't think she'd do it so spectacularly!

R - Face it Max! Your mother didn't just fall off the wagon she jumped off!

M - And then ran to the nearest liquor store!

R - It's not your fault that this happened, you know that don't you?

M - I know that Rick. But it still hurts. You know what I mean?

R - Come on, let's go inside.

M - Okay, but before we go in, is there anything else that I need to know about?

R - (grinning cheekily) Well, now that you mention it…..

M - what now?

R - Mum and Dad are having a "cook off" to see who can make the best potato salad!

M - (smiling) and that's a problem because?

R - (laughing) They selected YOU to be the judge!

M - Why me?

R - Because they LOVE YOU Max!

M - (grumbling) couldn't they just say that with flowers?

And exactly one week later Maxine was called into Horatio's office where she found out just how desperate to get out of jail her mother was.

H - Max, this is the Chief of Detectives, Paul Jackson. He wants to ask you some questions. Do you have a problem with that?

M - None at all (shaking the Chiefs hand)

H - Good, and you already know Charlie.

M - Hey Charlie, how are you?

Ch - Fine Max, but this isn't a social call.

M - Okay, then someone please tell me why I am here

PJ - When was the last time that you spoke with your mother.

M - (perplexed) What's my mother got to do with this?

Ch - Everything Max! Everything!

PJ - (growling) Answer the question!

M - Fine! The last time I spoke to my mother was 2 days before she was arrested on a DUI!

PJ - You're lying!

M - Excuse me?

PJ - We have proof that your mother called your cell phone last Friday evening! She spoke to you for 5 minutes!

M - No, she did not!

PJ - I pulled your phone records!

M - Horatio, please tell me this conversation is being recorded

H - It is

M - Oh Goody! (turning to Jackson) When you pulled my phone records, did you have a warrant?

PJ - No I didn't

M - That's your second mistake!

PJ - (sneering) what was my first?

M - Calling me a liar!

PJ - Well, you are one!

M - And if you choose to call me that again, I'll knock you flat on your ass!

PJ - (snorting) yeah, right. I'd like to see you try!

Ch - Chief, why don't you just tell Max why you're so angry about that phone call.

PJ - okay! When your mother spoke to you last Friday, she was overheard offering you a thousand bucks to make the evidence against her disappear! So what do you have to say about that!

M - A few things actually. Firstly, I will repeat what I said earlier. That I haven't spoken to my mother since 2 days before she was arrested. Secondly, if my mother had made me such an offer, I would have reported the matter to Horatio and to Charlie as I know what my mother is like. And finally, this interview is over!

PJ - This interview is over when I say it is, and not before!

M - Wrong, Chief Jackass it's over now!

PJ - That's Chief Jackson to you!

M - I got it right the first time!(standing up) I'm out of here! Charlie, would you be a sweetheart and escort me to the elevators?

Ch - No problem Max

PJ - Mrs. Stetler, you are suspended pending the outcome of a full investigation into your actions. During your suspension, you are not permitted to enter this building or any other building being used by this Department unless it's on official business. Do you have anything to say?

M - I accept you decision. I don't like it, but I'll accept it. Your investigation so far has more holes in it than a block of Swiss cheese! And I guarantee that you'll be hearing from my attorney before the close of business today!

PJ - Is there anything else?

M- - Yeah there is! At the end of your investigation, it won't be me looking for another job it will be you!


	50. Chapter 50

A/n - DC = Dan Cooper

**JK = John Kelly, Chief of Police**

**Chapter 69 – Horatio's office**

Charlie Daniels looked across the table at his long time friend and said

Ch - This isn't good my friend! Not good at all.

H - I know. Did Max say anything to you when you walked her out?

Ch - (tossing keys & id tag on desk) She said her department issued cell phone is in her locker, that key will open it so you don't have to break in.

H - Anything else

Ch - Max also asked if you would personally clean out her locker and drop her stuff round to her place tonight. Where she intends to hand you her letter of resignation.

H - There's no way I'm letting her quit! She didn't do this!

Before Charlie could respond there was a knock on Horatio's door

DC - Lt. Caine?

H - Yes Dan

DC - I need to talk to you, it's about Maxine

H - Come in Dan. (pointing at Charlie) this is Lt. Daniels, head of IAB

Dc - I know who he is

H - Okay Dan what do you want to tell us?

Dc - Chief Jackson came to me this morning and asked me to pull the phone logs of two telephones. One of those phones belonged to Maxine and the other belongs to the County Jail.

H - I see. Anything else.

Dc - Chief Jackson only had me confirm that a call was placed from the jail to Maxine's phone. He said that was all he needed to "bag him a Stetler".

Ch - (smiling grimly) Is that so?

Dc - I've documented everything I was asked to do by Chief Jackson and I got him to sign my work log.

Ch - Have you entered it into the system yet?

Dc - yes sir everything has been done by the book! No short cuts.

Ch - What else can you tell us Dan?

Dc - Well, when I tried to call Max this morning it went straight through to voicemail.

Ch - (eyes widening) Voicemail?

Dc - You heard me correctly Lieutenant!

Ch - I wonder how long the calls have been going to voicemail?

Dc - That's what I asked myself! Especially after what happened with Chief Jackson! So, I called her service provider and a lovely lady told me that all she could tell me without a warrant was that the first call that went to voicemail was at 4.15pm last Friday.

H - So all calls since 4.15pm last Friday have gone to voicemail is that right Dan?

Dc - yes sir.

H - Thanks Dan, Charlie and I will take it from here.

Dc - You're welcome Lieutenant! Just make sure our girl comes back! We need her!

Ch - We'll do our best.

Paul Jackson's office 1pm

Paul looked down at the legal documents he had just been served with in stunned disbelief, because Maxine Stetler had filed a $5 million lawsuit against the department and she had named him personally as well! He was officially in deep sh!t!

Leaning back in his chair he realized that a simple apology would not appease the fiery Mrs. Stetler or her Attorney. They wanted blood! His and plenty of it!

Hearing his office door open, he looked up to see who dared enter without knocking and there stood the Chief of Police, John Kelly who was holding a copy of the lawsuit in his hand and he didn't look happy!

JK - Did you actually earn that Detective's shield you carry or did you find it in a Cornflakes box?

PJ - I earned it

JK - Really because right now I believe my 4yr old grandson would have done a better job investigating this than you!

PJ - Really, John there's no need to be insulting.

JK - Listen you idiot! It's a well-known fact that you hate Rick Stetler, but to go after the man's wife just to get back at him is a really low act.

PJ - I didn't do it for revenge. I suspended her because she lied about the phone call. She denied even speaking with her mother!

JK - And she was telling the truth!

PJ - Bull! She's lying!

JK - There are 4 adults and one child living at her house. Anyone of them could have answered that phone. But you didn't stop to ask that question did you! Luckily for you, I'm not stupid and I asked that question and got an answer!

PJ - So who took the call

JK - No-one did you idiot! All calls to Maxine Stetler's cell phone have been going directly to voicemail since last Friday!

PJ - (stunned) Voicemail?

JK - Yes voicemail you simpleton! Only 3 calls were received! One at 4.15pm, the next at 7.53pm both on Friday and the last call was received at 7.45am this morning!

PJ - But her mother was clearly heard making Maxine an offer of $1000!

JK - No, what was clearly heard was Emma Norton making someone an offer! You had no evidence whatsoever that it was Maxine Stetler on the other end of that phone call. But that didn't stop you from suspending her did it!

PJ - Oh Lord, what have I done!

JK - It's simple really. You accused an innocent woman of crimes she obviously didn't commit just because you wanted to "Bag you a Stetler"

PJ - (gulping) You heard about that

JK - of course

PJ - Cooper squealed did he?

JK - No, Cooper did his job! He followed procedure! He documented everything you asked him to do! You're at fault here. No one else is!

PJ - I've got to fix this John. I have to make things right. Will you help me?

JK - I'll help you, but it's going to cost you plenty!

PJ - Just how much are we talking about here John?

JK - Whatever it takes to get justice for Mrs. Stetler and this lawsuit settled! Got it?

PJ - Fine. Whatever it takes. Now tell me how to fix this

JK - What you are going to do is the following

You are not to approach any member of the Stetler family without me being present.

You will go downstairs to Charlie Daniels and ask him nicely whether or not his boys are back from taking statements at the jail. And you will bring those statements to me!

PJ - That's it? What are you going to do then?

JK - I am going to phone Samuel Goldstein and invite him and his client to a meeting. I'm also going to ask Samuel to ask Mrs. Stetler to bring her cell phone with her and would she mind not turning the phone on until she gets to the meeting.

PJ - How's that going to help us?

JK - Because then we will have Emma Norton's statement to compare with the voicemail recording. We will have absolute proof needed to have Emma Norton arrested for Attempting to Pervert the Course of Justice and Attempting to Bribe a County Employee. Plus anything else the DA wants to charge her with!

PJ - Okay, that takes care of Mrs. Norton, but it doesn't square things with Mrs. Stetler. She's out for blood! $5 million worth!

JK - That's going to be the tricky part, because everyone involved needs to agree to my proposal.

PJ - Which is?

JK - That in exchange for her dropping the lawsuit you agree to the following

You publicly apologize to her

You pay her all her legal fees relating to this mess

You accept a two week suspension – with pay

And you agree to quietly retire at the end of your suspension.

PJ - What! You can't be serious!

JK - I'm deadly serious! You can fight this and I guarantee you that the Review Board will hear all of your dirty little secrets! Think about it. You're risking your pension as well as benefits! Or you can accept my offer! Talk to your wife, I want your answer first thing in the morning.

PJ - That's blackmail!

JK - Blackmail is such an ugly word! I prefer to use the term "gentle persuasion"

PJ - No matter how you dress it up, it's still blackmail.

JK - Call it whatever you want. Either way your time with this department is over!


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 70 – Stetler Residence 0800hrs Tuesday morning.**

Rick stood in his bedroom doorway just watching his wife get ready for the meeting. He noticed that she wasn't wearing any makeup and there were dark rings under her eyes.

R - You ready to go Babe? Mum & Dad are waiting and your Dad's just arrived. I thought we'd just take one vehicle. Is that okay with you?

M - I'm as ready as I'll ever be I guess.

R - (hugging her) have you got everything?

M - yeah

R - Max, it's going to be okay. Do you know how many people will be there to support you?

M - (tearily) no.

R - Horatio and Charlie will be there. Father Riley said he'll be there. Your Dad and my parents will be there as well. You'll be okay.

M - A whole cheer squad?

R - Yeah. You don't think we'd let you go through this alone do you?

Police Chief John Kelly's office 9am

Glancing down at the paperwork in front of him, John Kelly looked over at his soon-to-be ex Chief of Detectives and said.

JK - I see you've made your decision.

PJ - I didn't have much choice did I?

JK - For what it's worth I think you made the right decision.

PJ - A 30 year career gone just like that (snapping his fingers)

JK - Did you talk to your wife about this?

PJ - of course

JK - how did she take it?

PJ - surprisingly well. She's already made a list of things for me to do around the house.

JK - (glancing at his watch) Mrs. Stetler should be arriving any minute now, we should head over to the conference room.

PJ - out of curiosity, just who is going to be at this meeting?

JK - Oh, just the people involved and a couple of Patrol Officers for security.

PJ - You think it's going to get that ugly?

JK - (chuckling) what do you think is going to happen when we put Maxine Stetler in the same room as her mother! Bearing in mind that this is the second time in 4 months that Emma Norton has tried to use her daughter to save herself from jail time!

PJ - WHAT!

JK - And you would have known this, if you'd bothered to do a little checking!

PJ - I really screwed up this time, didn't I?

JK - Do you really want me to answer that?

Conference Room

**A/n** SG = Samuel Goldstein (Maxine's attorney)

MR= Michael Robertson (Emma's attorney)

AN= Alexander Norton (Maxine's step dad)

Riley= Father Riley.

JK - Mrs. Stetler, who are all these people with you?

SG - I'll answer that.

JK - to her left is Rick Stetler, next to him are his parents and that gentleman wearing the Armani suit is Mrs. Stetler's step-father Alexander Norton. Who, by the way is an Attorney as well. And last but not least the gentleman with the white collar on sitting next to Horatio is Father Riley.

JK - Mr Norton, why are you here today?

AN - I'm here to support my daughter

JK - You're not here to support your wife (pointing at Emma)

AN - No. She doesn't deserve my support.

JK - Okay, moving right along. Mrs. Stetler did you speak with your mother at anytime last Friday?

M - No, I did not.

JK - You did not receive a call from her at 7.53pm?

M - No

JK - Your phone records say otherwise.

M - I did not speak to my mother at all last Friday!

EN - She's lying! We had a really nice chat

M - (glaring at her mother) Look everybody! Botox Barbie speaks!

JK - A call lasting 5 mins. 17 seconds was made by your mother to your cell phone last Friday evening and you still maintain that you didn't speak with her

M - That's correct

SG - There were 5 adults present in her house at the specified time anyone of them could have answered her phone.

JK - That may be, but I have a statement from a prison guard saying he overheard Mrs. Norton offering her daughter $1000 to make the evidence against her disappear.

SG - And I'm sure Mrs. Norton planned it that way!

JK - And I have a sworn Statement from Mrs. Norton giving her version of events. What do you say about that Mrs. Stetler?

EN - (sweetly) Max, darling maybe they'd let us share a cell together!

JK - Mrs. Norton, kindly do not speak unless you are spoken to! Mrs. Stetler please answer the question.

M - Certainly. You, Chief Kelly are about to learn that the statement made by my mother is not worth the paper it's printed on. That my mother will do anything and say anything to try and save herself from jail time!

JK - Can you prove that?

Ch - Chief Kelly, Mrs. Norton does have a prior history of lying to police and making false allegations against Det. Sgt. Stetler and his wife. I have the file here if you want to see it.

JK - (glancing at the file) Ah, yes! That happened just 4 months ago.

H - Indeed it did.

MR - Just because my client misrepresented herself then, does not mean she is doing the same thing now. And you can't prove otherwise!

PJ - Well, I wouldn't say that Counsellor! You see Chief Kelly along with Lieutenants Caine and Daniels did a much better job investigating this matter than I did. You wouldn't believe what they found out! It's quite illuminating!

MR - Emma, what is he talking about?

EN - I really have no idea Michael!

MR - I have a really bad feeling about this Emma!

EN - Michael, relax! I've told you everything.

JK - Then why don't you tell us about that phone call?

EN - The phone call?

JK - Yes! Now answer the question!

EN - (sighing) I asked Maxine if she'd be willing to do me a big favor. She asked what and I told her it was to help get me out of that stinking jail cell. She refused at first, so I decided to sweeten the deal. I asked her what she could do with $1000. Maxine said she could do plenty with it as funds were tight at the moment. So, I told her that I would give her $1000 to make the evidence disappear for me. She said for $1000 she'd make that happen.

JK - Is that right?

EN - yes.

JK - And this happened during the call last Friday evening.

EN - That's correct.

JK - Amazing! Absolutely amazing!

EN - What is?

JK - That you managed to have such a conversation with your daughter at all, when all of the calls to her cell phone have been going through to voicemail!

EN - That can't be right! I'm telling you I really did speak to my daughter.

JK - I've checked with her service provider Mrs. Norton! Only 4 calls have been received since 4.15pm last Friday. You did not speak to your daughter did you!

EN - I'm telling the truth! Why won't you believe me.

M - (yelling) Because you're a lying, scheming evil minded ! That's why!

R - (soothing voice) Now, sweetheart remember you promised to use your inside voice today!

M - Besa mi culo, Stetler! That is trying to ruin me.

JK - (smiling) Mrs. Stetler, I'm sure your husband would love to take you up on that offer but lets get this matter finalized shall we?

M - (growling) It ends now!

JK - I'll need your help to make that happen.

M - Tell me what you need

JK - I need your cell phone, do you have it?

M - Yes I have it

JK - Is it still switched off?

M - Yes

JK - Then I want you to switch on the phone and access your voicemail. Please put it on speaker phone as well.

All eyes were on Maxine as her phone was turned on and her voicemails began to play.

_**You have 4 new messages.**_

_**Received September 10 at 4.15pm. "Mummy, Daddy has lots of cookies and he won't share!" "Maddy who are you talking to?" "Me tell mummy you not sharing!" "Maddy put the phone down" "Okay, but you in big trouble mister"**_

_**Received September 10 at 7.53pm.**_

"_**Max darling you just have to get me out of this place (pause) So, I had a little drink! I didn't kill anyone. I don't deserve to be here! (pause)Look I know we don't have the best of relationships but I really need you to help me get out of here! I'll even pay you for your help. How does $1000 sound (pause) I bet you could sure use the money (pause) Look all you have to do is make the evidence against me disappear. You do that Max, and I'll gladly give you $1000 (pause) Yes, darling I'll pay you in cash (pause) So will you do it sweetheart? Come on say yes! (pause) We have a deal. As soon as my case gets thrown out of court you'll have your money! Bye darling!**_

_**Received yesterday at 7.45am "Max, it's Dan Cooper. Call me when you get this. It's urgent.**_

_**Received yesterday at 5.20pm "Max sweety, it's mummy here. Look I just had 2 detectives here asking me questions about what we talked about. I told them EVERYTHING darling! Wasn't that nice of me?**_

_**** End of messages****_

JK - Mrs. Norton do you have anything to say?

EN - no comment.

JK - Well, you are under arrest for Attempting to Pervert the course of Justice, Attempting to Bribe a county employee, Swearing a false Affidavit AND Wasting Police time and Resources! (motioning to the patrol officers) Get here out of here!

EN - (frantically) Max, darling I'm sorry. Please forgive me for what I did.

M - (pointing at Father Riley) If it's forgiveness you want see him. He specializes in that stuff I don't. I'll never forgive you for what you've done to me. I want nothing more to do with you. YOU ARE NO LONGER MY MOTHER! And now I believe that my trusty Attorney has something to give you!

EN - Yeah, what?

SG - a Restraining Order Mrs. Norton.

EN - WHAT!

SG - You heard me. From this day forward you are restrained from doing the following.

Coming any closer than 300ft from Mrs. Norton or any member of her family.

You will not contact Mrs. Stetler or any member of her family in anyway either directly or indirectly. That means no phone calls, no letters, no text messages, no emails.

You are not to approach her house OR enter any property which she owns or has a financial interest in.

You are not allowed to enter her place of employment unless you're there for official business.

The order is valid for 2 years!

EN - (looking at Maxine) You can't do this to me! I won't have it!

M - (snarling) It's already done! And I'm done with you! Goodbye Mother. Enjoy what's left of your miserable life!

Max didn't even bother to look in her mother's direction as she was led from the room. Instead she looked across the table at Chief Jackson and said.

M - (grinning evilly) Well, Chief Jackass it's your turn now!

Laughter rang out around the table as Rick was heard groaning.

R - Jackson, Max. His name is Jackson!


	52. Chapter 52

_**A/n this chapter is a direct follow on from the last one!**_

Max didn't even bother to look in her mother's direction as she was led from the room. Instead she looked across the table at Chief Jackson and said.

M - (grinning evilly) Well, Chief Jackass it's your turn now!

Laughter rang out around the table as Rick was heard groaning.

R - Jackson, Max. His name is Jackson!

Chapter 71

RJ - I think "shorty" had it right the first time!

AN - I agree!

Sue - Enough you two!

RJ & AN (contritely) Yes ma'am!

JK - (smiling) Let's move on, shall we? (Looking at Max) Mrs. Stetler, I trust your Attorney has relayed my proposal to you?

M - He did

JK - And?

M - No deal.

JK - Why not?

M - I discussed it with my family and we all agreed that it just wasn't good enough!

PJ - My career is over! What more do you want? My left testicle?

SG - My client doesn't want your left testicle or any other part of your anatomy, Jackass!

R - Chief Jackson don't you ever speak to my wife like that again or else!

PJ - (stupidly) or else what?

R - (cheerfully) I'll take you outside and beat the snot out of you!

RJ - That's my boy!

JK - Calm down! All of you! Paul for the love of God shut your mouth! I'm sure Mr. Goldstein is going to give us a counter offer. Isn't that right Mr. Goldstein?

SG - It is. My client feels that the proposal as it stands "sucks" and is not fair to all parties concerned.

JK - Okay, I can understand that. What do you propose?

SG - for starters the apology needs to be a "very" public one.

JK - How so?

SG - In the middle of the IAB bull pen with both IAB & Crime Lab staff present AND because my client has been made the object of ridicule and contempt amongst her peers, you sir need to publish and apology in the next Departmental newsletter. Also, Mrs. Stetler is to get her job back immediately! These are the non-negotiable items!

JK - (sighing) and Mrs. Stetler will then drop the lawsuit?

SG - (cheerfully) Oh, no. There's more!

JK - What else?

SG - just the following.

Legal fees to be paid by MDPD

2 week suspension for Chief Jackson, with no pay.

Chief Jackson is to retire by the end of the month.

MDPD compensate my client for all the pain, suffering and humiliation she has suffered because of Chief Jackson's actions.

JK - Just how much compensation are we talking about?

SG - An amount equal to her legal fees

JK - Which is how much so far?

SG - $2,500

JK - You're joking!

SG - No, I'm not. I'm good at what I do and my services aren't cheap!

JK - But $2,500! It's too much!

SG - If it makes you feel any better, my client won't spend a dime of that money. She's going to donate it to St. Gabriel's Catholic Church Homeless Shelter.

JK - I guess I can live with that (turning to Jackson) Can you Paul?

PJ - Yes.

JK - okay, what about the legal fees? We didn't call in the Attorney's Mrs. Stetler did!

SG - And she wouldn't have had to if the moron sitting beside you had done his job properly! (quickly taking the note Max passed to him)

JK - (grinning) Problems Counselor?

SG - (smiling) No. Mrs. Stetler has just given me her last offer to settle this.

JK - Well?

SG - Mrs. Stetler has suggested a 50/50 split in the fees. MDPD pays half and she pays half. It is conditional however!

JK - On what exactly?

SG - That Chief Jackson after he finishes apologizing to Mrs. Stetler he announces that he is retiring. Effective immediately.

JK - Now, that I can live with! What about you Paul?

PJ - I really don't have a choice do I?

SG - So do we have a deal, gentlemen?

JK - We have a deal.

SG - Chief Jackson?

PJ - Deal.

SG - Good. We'll adjourn for 1 hour gentlemen. That should give everyone time to do what needs to be done.

One hour later Chief Jackson stood in the middle of the IAB bull pen holding the papers that would effectively end his 30year career with MDPD.

JK - (to Horatio) It seems that we've drawn quite a crowd.

H - Indeed. It seems like every department is represented.

Ch - (cheerfully) I know! Isn't that great?

JK - Charlie, what did you do?

Ch - I just made some phone calls to people that Chief Jackson has managed to piss off over the years and invited them along.

JK - And not one of them refused the invitation, I take it?

Ch - What can I say? Chief Jackson is a popular man!

JK - Yeah, right! Let's get this over with shall we? Charlie, quieten this lot down will you?

Ch - (shouting) QUIET! (softer) Chief Jackson has a few words he'd like to say.

PJ - Thank you, Lieutenant. (looking around) I see word of my downfall has spread far and wide! Your doing Charlie?

Ch - (smiling) yeah

PJ - thought so.  
Ch - Just wanted to make sure you had a fitting send off.

PJ - Bastard!

JK - Just get on with it Paul.

Ch - Yeah, let's get this party started!

PJ - One of the good things about retirement is that I won't have to see your ugly face everyday Charlie!

Ch - The feeling is mutual, arsehole.

JK - Will you two give it a rest. Paul just get on with it!

PJ - Fine. I want to thank you all for coming her at such short notice.

Ladies and Gentlemen, today you see standing before you a man whose 30yr career with MDPD has come to an inglorious end and I know this fact has made some of you extremely happy!

I know some of you here don't know what has precipitated this event so I'm going to tell you.

Yesterday, with little or no real evidence to go by, I accused Mrs. Stetler of Tampering with Evidence and accepting a bribe. To make matters worse, when she denied the allegations, I called her a liar. Twice.

At the time I believed I had just cause to suspend Mrs. Stetler and I did. I now know that the information that I was given about Mrs. Stetler was fabricated and that Mrs. Stetle did in fact tell me the truth.

And I also broke the law when I accessed Mrs. Stetler's cell phone records without a warrant.

That is not all that I did. I also failed to do the following.

Follow proper investigation procedure.

Notify my superior officer of the allegations against Mrs. Stetler.

Didn't allow Mrs. Stetler to have an Attorney present during her interview.

And finally, I failed to "Mirandize" Mrs. Stetler which is standard procedure.

Mrs. Stetler, I am truly sorry for the way I treated you. You did not deserve to be treated with such disrespect. I had no right to call you a liar. And I sincerely apologize for all the hurt and humiliation that I caused you.

M - Thank you Chief Jackson. It takes a lot of courage to stand up in front of a room full of people to admit that what you did was wrong and to apologize for it. I accept your apology.

PJ - Thank you for your kind words Mrs. Stetler.

Finally, ladies and gentlemen I would like to announce that I have decided to retire from MDPD effective immediately.

Paul Jackson was stunned when the room erupted into spontaneous applause, followed by loud cheers, jeers and wolf whistles! It was of little comfort to him that the Stetler family didn't join in the celebrations! With a sad shake of his head, he turned and left the bull pen.

Tbc.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 73**

**Wednesday 7.45am Crime Lab breakroom**

Horatio and Chief Kelly were having a cup of coffee and quietly talking when Charlie Daniels rushed into the room.

JK - Slow down Charlie! Your shift doesn't start for another 15 minutes!

Ch - (ignoring him) Horatio we have a problem

H - What is it Charlie?

Ch - Max!

H - What's happened?

Ch - Rick just called. Max was rush to hospital by ambulance last night.

H - (urgently) Is she alright?

JK - And why did that husband of hers wait until this morning to tell us?

Ch - (angrily) Because he was more concerned about his wife and unborn child than talking to you!

H - Charlie! What the heck happened.

Ch - Rick said she fainted and hit her head on the way down. He said she was out cold for about 15minutes Horatio! 15 minutes!

H - Is she going to be okay?

Ch - Rick said the Doctors have ordered a CT scan of Max's head.

JK - And the baby?

Ch - He didn't say

H - Do they know why she fainted?

Ch - Yeah, low blood sugar and dehydration. And when you add the amount of stress she was put under, it was a recipe for disaster. (glaring at Chief Kelly)

H - And we're going to make sure that Max is never put under that amount of stress ever again aren't we Chief!

JK - I hear what you are saying Horatio! I'll do all I can to make sure her work days are as stress free as possible. You have my word on that!

**Miami General Hospital 8am**

When Dr. Marti Jager walked into Max's hospital room to check on her patient she expected to see Max resting quietly and not entertaining a room full of people!

Marti - (smiling) How come I wasn't invited to the party?

M - Hi Marti! How are you this morning?

Marti - I'm good. How about you?

M - Apart from this killer headache, I feel okay!

Marti - Good. (looking at Max's file) Your x-rays showed no skull fractures and your CT scan revealed no bleeding in your brain. Are you having any of the following: Lower back pain, cramping or abdominal tenderness?

M - None of that. (anxiously) Marti is our baby okay?

Marti - (calmly) Before I answer that question Max, I want to do a pelvic exam and an ultrasound. Is that okay with you?

M - (holding Rick's hand) Yes! We need to know Marti.

RJ - We'll just wait outside. Come on Maddy.

AN - (kissing Max) Positive thoughts, sweetheart!

Sue - (hugging Max) Honey, you and that baby will be fine!

M - thanks Sue.

As soon as Max's hospital room door closed Marti quickly performed the pelvic exam and then prepped Max for the Ultrasound. Marti was quick to notice the look of fear in both Rick and Maxine's eyes and said to them

Marti - (kindly) you two okay to continue?

M - Yes. Lets do this.

R - Marti, would you mind explaining what you're doing as you go?

Marti - No problem (moving the ultrasound wand around Max's tummy) Good news guys! I see no evidence of internal bleeding, the placenta is still attached to the uterine wall AND there's plenty of amniotic fluid surrounding the baby.

R & M - But is the baby okay!

Marti - (turning the screen towards them) Baby Stetler looks wonderful!

M - (tearily) that's our baby Rick!

R - (kissing Max) I know! This is the most awesome thing I've ever seen! Marti, what's that whooshing sound?

Marti - That's your baby's heartbeat

R - (wiping his eyes) Oh Wow!

M - Marti do you mind if our family comes back in? I'd really love them to see this.

Marti - I don't mind at all. But, before Rick goes to get them, there are 2 things I need to tell you both.

R - What's that?

Marti - Max is further along in the pregnancy than we first thought.

M - How much further?

Marti - Judging by the size of the baby - you're 16 weeks not 14!

M - Okay. What's the second thing?

Marti - I can tell you the sex of your baby - if you want to know that is!

_Meanwhile outside Max's hospital room things were getting a little tense!_

RJ - (checking his watch) It's been 10 minutes already! Why is it taking so long?

AN - (sighing) I don't know

RJ - Sue, you're a woman, how long do these things take?

Sue - Pelvic exams only take a few minutes. Ultrasounds take a bit longer.

AN - Dammit!

Ma - Grandy! You say bad word!

AN - Did I? I'm sorry. I'll try not to say 'bad words' near you anymore!

Ma - Good 'cos mummy will tear you a 'new one' if you do!

RJ - (chuckling) spoken like a true Stetler!

Ma - (frowning) You laugh at me Grandpa?

RJ was about to answer Maddy when the door to Max's room opened and Rick stuck his head out and said.

R - You can come back in now. There's something Max and I want you all to see.

Ma - What Daddy?

R - (picking her up) How would you like to see the baby inside Mummy's tummy?

Ma - Yeah!

Sue - Is the baby okay.

R - The baby is okay!

Sue - Thank !

R - I already did Ma!

A few moments later everyone stood around Max's bed listening to Marti explain what they were seeing on the monitor.

RJ - Look! It's sucking it's thumb. We had a heck of a job breaking Rick of that habit didn't we Sue!

Sue - Yeah. (wiping her eyes)

AN - Max never sucked her thumb. She just chewed on the furniture!

M - (smiling) I chewed on one chair Dad! Sheesh! I was only 2 years old.

R - (chuckling) Maddy chewed the ear of her stuffed rabbit while she was teething!

Sue - Do you know what you're having Max?

M - No, but Marti does!

Sue - (smiling) Want to share that information with us, Marti?

Marti - (cheekily) only if Max says I can!

M - (nodding) I think that this is something only a "big sister" can tell, don't you Marti?

Marti - Most definitely! (whispering in Maddy's ear)

Ma - (excitedly) Mummy, I gots a sister!

**Paul Jackson's residence 9am**

Andrea Jackson, Paul's wife, opened her front door and saw an angry looking Charlie Daniels standing there. She could honestly say that in all the years that she'd known Charlie, she had never seen him this angry before and she never wanted to see him this angry again!

Ch - Where is he, Andrea?

Andrea- In the kitchen, why?

Ch - Please tell him I'm here

Andrea- This is about what he did to Maxine Stetler isn't it?

Ch - yeah.

Andrea- (calling out loudly) Paul, there's someone here to see you!

PJ - (coming into the room and seeing Charlie) What are you doing here Daniels?

Ch - (punching him in the face) That was for helping to put Maxine Stetler in the hospital, you !

Andrea- Charlie!

PJ - You broke my nose!

Ch - (getting right up in Paul's face) be thankful it's not your freakin' neck!

Andrea- Charlie, no more!

Ch - If I were you Paul, I'd start praying that Maxine and her baby are going to be okay, because if they're not, I'll make you wish that you'd never been born!

PJ - I'm going to file charges against you! I'll have your badge for this! Call 911 Andrea!

Andrea- No.

PJ - Do as I tell you woman! I'm not going to let him get away with this!

Andrea- For once in your life, shut up! BE thankful it's only your nose that got broken. If Rick Stetler was here you'd be ready for a body bag!


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 73 – Lunch time Friday, Stetler residence

Max was laying down trying to relax (as per Rick's orders) when she heard her bedroom door opening for what seemed the umpteenth time that morning!

RJ - (softly) Hey shorty, are you awake?

M - (sleepily) What's he done now, Mr. S?

RJ - (chuckling) Nothing! Honest!

M - So what can I do for you?

RJ - I came to let you know that Rick is taking me to see the Cardiologist, then we're going to Home Depot to get some paint charts for the nursery and we'll pick Maddy up from school on the way back.

M - That's not going to be too much for you is it?

RJ - Nah, Rick's already packed the wheelchair in the car, so I won't be doing much walking.

M - Sounds good

RJ - Yeah, now is there anything that we can get for you while we're out?

M - (eagerly) Some KFC would be nice!

RJ - (smiling) Cravings, shorty?

M - Yeah, what gave me away?

RJ - (chuckling) Just the way you said "KFC"!

M - Rick will probably say it's not good for me or the baby and won't let you buy it for me.

RJ - And I'll tell him that this is the first thing I've ever heard you ask for and dammit you're going to get it!

M - Thanks Mr. S

RJ - You're welcome sweetheart, any time!

4pm RJ held the front door wide open to allow Rick to pass through with Maddy in one arm and her back pack in the other.

Ma - (loudly) Put me down Daddy! I gotta see Mummy!

R - Maddy use your 'inside' voice please, because Mummy might be sleeping. (putting Maddy down)

Ma - I go see!

R - If Mummy is asleep don't wake her up okay

Ma - Okay Daddy! Me be quiet!

R - Good girl!

As Rick and RJ headed towards the kitchen, Maddy was running down the hallway yelling "Mummy you awake"! Which caused RJ to chuckle and say

RJ - Well if she wasn't, she certainly is now!

R - (smiling) So much for Maddy being quiet!

RJ - (laughing) Son, that was a 4yr olds version of being quiet!

After 3 days of bed rest, Max decided to make a break for freedom! She had almost made it to her bedroom door when if was flung open by an excited little girl wanting to see her Mummy!

Ma - (squealing) Mummy!

M - Hello darling, did you have a good day at school?

Ma - Yeah, Mrs. Hall (Maddy's new teacher) gave me a port card!

M - She did! Where is it?

Ma - In my back pack.

M - Well, lets go get it shall we?

Ma - Uh Uh! You 'sposed to be in bed! Daddy says so!

M - (smiling) but what Daddy doesn't know wont hurt him!

Ma - (determined look) I'm telling on you! (yelling rather loudly) Daddy! Mummy's out of b—e—d!

Less than 30 seconds later , Rick was standing in the bedroom doorway hands on his hips and glaring at his wife!

R - And just what do you think you're doing?

M - I'm on my way out to the kitchen to join the rest of the family.

R - (firmly) No you're not

M - Yes I am!

R - Marti said that you're to rest and rest is what you will do!

M - I know that! But she didn't order complete bed rest did she!

R - Well, no she didn't, but I always rest better when I'm lying down in bed and so will you!

M - But I'm not you Rick! What works for you is not working for me. I miss having people around me. I miss having people to talk to! I feel like I'm in solitary confinement! (bursting into tears)

R - (hugging her) Ah, geeze babe. I didn't mean to make you cry.

M - I know! Darn hormones!

R - (whispering in her ear) that's all it is, is it?

M - (sniffing) Yeah. So, are you gonna commute my sentence Warden?

R - (grinning) I guess I could let you out on parole, but it's conditional however.

M - On what!

R - On you staying off your feet and getting as much rest as possible. At least until we see Marti again on Monday.

M - (eagerly) I can do that! Anything else?

R - Just a couple of things.

M - I'm listening.

R - Just for this weekend, I don't want you doing any cooking or cleaning around here. I want you to leave everything to me.

M - You're going to do all the cooking and cleaning around here.

R - With a little help from Mum and Dad yes! What? Don't you think I can do it?

M - I never said that! But have you even talked to your Mum and Dad about this?

R - Yep! We talked about it over breakfast this morning. Mum and I will take care of the cooking and cleaning. Dad and Maddy are taking care of loading/unloading the dishwasher and taking care of "caine". All you have to do is eat and sleep!

M - And they're okay with it?

R - (smiling) Absolutely

Ma - We help you get better Mummy!


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 74**

**Caine Residence 6am Saturday**

Horatio was in the kitchen making breakfast when a very tired Natalia carried Tim into the room

N - Hey Ginger man is there any coffee left in the pot?

H - (chuckling) Sit down and I'll bring you a cup.

To Natalia's deleight Horatio not only brought her coffee but he also brought her a very large cooked breakfast!

H - I'll take care of Tim, you just relax and eat your breakfast.

N - But I'm not really...

H - (interrupting her) Hungry? Just eat what you can and while you do that Tim and I will prepare dinner for tonight.

N - Sounds good! What are you making (chomping on a crispy piece of bacon)

H - I thought a beef casserole with mashed potatoes and steamed vegetables would be nice!

N - (mouth full of food) Yum!

Horatio and Natalia then settled into a comfortable silence broken only by the sounds of Horatio chopping ingredients to go in the slow cooker and by Tim waving his rattle and gurgling!

H - (smiling) He sure is vocal this morning!

N - (yawning) you should have heard him at 2am!

H - (talking to Tim) a bit noisy were you?

N - (speaking for Tim) Oh yeah Daddy! And you slept right through it!

H - (grimacing) Is this where I apologise profusely and promise never to let it happen again?

N - (laughing) Not necessary Ginger man! It was nothing that I couldn't handle. Tim was a little upset that's all.

H - Upset? Over what!

N - Being given a bath at 2am

H - (talking to Tim) Did we have another "poop explosion" little one?

N - (speaking for Tim) I had poop everywhere Daddy! Even in my bed!

H - (smiling) Oh Dear!

N - (still talking for Tim) Mummy insisted that I have a bath 'cos no amount of baby wipes would have cleaned me up! Then she fed me and put me down to sleep in a big boys bed!

H - (hugging Nat) Sounds like you had your hands full.

N - (yawning) It was a bit hectic, but I managed!

H - What time did you come back to bed?

N - Just before 4am.

H - Go back to bed sweetheart. Get some more sleep. I'll take care of Tim.

N - (snuggling into him) No can do Ginger man!

H - Why not?

N - Too many things to do! This place doesn't clean itself you know!

H - Okay, then let me help you!

N - You're serious? You're going to help me do the housework?

H - Absolutely

N - Okay, then let's get started!

An hour later Horatio and Natalia were back sitting at the kitchen table enjoying a cold drink.

N - (smiling) Thanks for your help Horatio. I really appreciate it.

H - You don't have to thank me. I was more than happy to help.

N - I know you were. But it just doesn't seem right that I should ask you to do some housework, especially since you work long hours all week.

H - You work just as hard! In fact I'd say your job was harder than mine!

N - Yeah right (snorting)

H - I'm serious! My hours are usually 8am-4pm, but your work hours are 24/7!

N - I know I'm always on duty!

H - Yeah and that's about to change

N - Oh really? Tell me more.

H - (taking her hand) Before I do that, I'd like to apologise to you for snapping at you when you didn't pick up my drycleaning on Thursday. I am so sorry that I yelled at you.

N - (tearily) I didn't mean to let you down.

H - Babe, you didn't let me down. I let you down. I took my frustration over a shitty day at work out on you and for that I'm extremely sorry.

N - (sniffing) you're forgiven. But if you do it again I will hurt you!

H - (smiling) and I'd deserve every bruise you'd give me!

N - and I'd give you plenty for sure!

H - You would indeed.

N - so what are the changes you mentioned?

H - I want you to understand that what I'm about to say in no way reflects on your abilities as a wife and mother. That my only desire is to give you some much needed time off so you can relax! Is that clear?

N - Perfectly clear. No quit stalling and tell me.

H - I want to do more around the house then I have been doing, that's if you'll let me!

N - (slowly) okay. What did you have in mind.

H - I want to share cooking duties with you. Three nights a week, let me do all the cooking.

N - Sounds good. Anything else.

H - (quickly) the housework.

N - what about it?

H - I know this might sound strange, but I really enjoyed helping you this morning and I'd like to continue, that's if you want me to!

N - (surprised) Wow! Horatio, my love I'd welcome any help you're prepared to give me!

H - (kissing her) I'm yours to command.

Mid- morning

Natalia was fighting to stay awake as she gave Tim his 10am feed and she knew Horatio had noticed! But to his credit he'd said nothing!

H - (quietly) how's he doing?

N - Almost finished. He was extremely hungry!

H - (smiling) well he did help us with the housework.

N - (stroking Tim's cheek) and he did a wonderful job too!

H - So, what's next on the agenda for the little guy.

N - Tim goes down for a nap.

H - What about you?

N - I think I might join him and have a nap too.

H - That's good. And I'll keep the baby monitor with me so that you can have some uninterrupted rest time!

N - You're a lifesaver Ginger man! Thank you.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 75

**MDPD Main lobby. 7.45am Tuesday**

Horatio, Charlie and Chief Kelly were talking quietly while waiting for the elevator to arrive when their attention was drawn to a drenched Rick Stetler walking towards them.

Ch - (smiling) Morning Rick! Did you forget your umbrella?

R - Very funny Charlie. Quite the comedian this morning aren't we!

H - You sound upset Rick. What's the problem? Maybe we can help

JK - And where is that lovely wife of yours?

R - (gritting his teeth) I have no idea where my wife is Chief! The last time I saw her was when she turfed me out of the car 3 blocks from here, leaving me to walk the rest of the way to work in the pouring rain!

JK - (laughing loudly) Rick, what did you do or say to upset Maxine so much?

Ch - Yeah, what did you do!

R - (moaning) You're taking her side?

H - of course we are. We're not stupid! Now what did you do?

R - (sheepishly) I made a stupid remark about her weight. That's all!

Ch - Are you insane?

JK - the man is certifiable!

H - Please tell me you didn't call her fat!

R - Well, I didn't say that exactly.

JK - What did you say "exactly"

R - All I said was that she'd end up looking like the "goodyear blimp" if she kept eating like a horse!

Ch - (shaking his head sadly) Did you learn nothing from Horatio's mistakes?

H - Do you have a death wish?

JK - What the heck were you thinking!

R - I guess I was a little insensitive and that I should have handled the situation differently, but you didn't see the amount of food she ate this morning. I did!

Ch - (chuckling) Just how much did she eat.

R - Before or after we left home?

Ch - (grinning) both

R - At home she had bacon, eggs, tomatoes, sausage, mushrooms & a piece of toast. She washed it all down with a very large mug of tea. Then on the way to work she said she was hungry again and went through the McDonalds drive through and got a bacon&egg muffin, 2 hash browns and a small orange juice.

Ch - Wow

JK - Impressive

H - Well, she is eating for two!

R - (stunned) is that all you can say?

H - What do you want us to say Rick?

R - I don't know! But how about a little moral support here! Doesn't it bother any of you that my wife, who I love dearly, threw me out of the car in the pouring rain?

Ch - (grinning) Nope, What about you Chief?

JK - I don't have a problem with it. Horatio, do you have any concerns?

H - (chuckling) absolutely none!

R - Yeah, well I think she owes me an apology! And it had better be a good one too!

It took a few seconds for Rick's brain to notice the look of horror on the face of the three men in front of him.

R - Why are you looking at me like that for?

Ch - (wide eyed) Look behind you!

H - Turn around!

R - I'm not falling for that old gag. I turn around and you lot will do something 'nasty' to me!

JK - Well he can't say that we didn't try to warn him.

R - Warn me about what?

M - ME!

R - Oh crap, I'm a dead man! (finally turning around to face Max) Hi honey, I didn't know you were there!

M - Obviously you moron!

R - I can explain everything babe, honest!

Max didn't care what anybody else thought of her actions as she wrapped Rick's tie around her hand and yanked him down to her eye level.

M - (deadly calm) Shut UP! You're coming with me?

R - (gulping) where are you taking me?

With a furious glint in her eyes Max pointed towards, Horatio, Charlie and Chief Kelly and snarled

M - Somewhere, where THEY won't hear your screams!

R - (desperately) Remember honey, "to err is human. To forgive divine!"

M - (hissing in Rick's ear) I know that! But, you've p!ssed me off, so you arse is MINE!

Horatio, Charlie and Chief Kelly watched on in amusement as Max literally dragged Rick across the lobby and out the front doors by his tie.

Ch - (grinning) So, do you think the'll kill him?

H - (chuckling) Nah, she'll just make him wish he was dead!

JH - (laughing loudly) And on that bright note, let's get to work.


	57. Chapter 57

**a/n I wrote this chapter while sitting beside my daughter Izzey's hospital bed. Even though she had tubes going into her and she was hooked up to machinery Izzey was still giving me story ideas! Izzey, this chapter is for you. Love, mum. **

**Chapter 76**

Once outside the building Maxine unleashed her fury on Rick!

M - How dare you! It's bad enough that I had to listen to your stupid comments about my weight AND my eating habits, but did you have to broadcast it to the "three Stooges" as well?

R - (chuckling) I don't think Horatio, Charlie and the Chief would appreciate being call that.

M - Are you laughing at me Stetler?

R - Wouldn't dream of laughing at you sweetheart. I value my life.

M - (poking him in the chest) For the first time in months I've woken up hungry instead of throwing up and YOU just had to go and say something stupid JUST LIKE A MAN!

R - Max, I...

M - What? You're sorry? You should be you ! (poking him again). Let me tell you something Einstein, if men had to suffer with morning sickness there'd be zero population growth.

R - You're absolutely right on that. We're a pitiful bunch at the best of times. Now, if you've finished giving me hell can we please get out of the rain?

M - I'm just as wet as you are, so quit whining! You big baby!

R - but Max!

M - (poking him harder in the chest) Shut up! I'm not finished yelling at you yet! You had absolutely no freaking right to say those things to me AND you had absolutely no right to go ' about it to your friends. And if you think for one lousy minute that I owe you an apology for turfing you out of the car think again dumbass. Because you Richard James Stetler deserved what you got! You're darn lucky I didn't run over you!

R - Have you quite finished? Because I've got a few things I'd like to say to you as well!

M - I'm finished for now, but I reserve the right to yell at you again later if the need arises!

R - Great! I'll look forward to it!

M - Yeah, right. The last time I yelled at you for doing something stupid you RAN!

R - I didn't run because you were yelling at me. I ran because you were going the wrap a frying pan around my head and I didn't want to end up at the ER!

M - You didn't stick around to face the music. You ran like a chicken!

R - But, I'm not running this time am I babe? I'm standing here taking it "like a man". That alone should make you happy!

M - Ecstatic

R - (grinning) smartass

M - (sniffing) But you love me anyway.

R - (hugging her) Absolutely! And I'm hoping that you'll take pity on the inconsiderate moron standing before you.

M - Why should I do that? Do you know how much it hurt me to hear you say those things to me? You really hurt my feelings Rick.

R - I know and I'm really sorry I did that to you. It was a stupid comment to make and one I should have kept to myself but I didn't and in doing so, I hurt the woman I love more than life itself because of my thoughtless comments. Max, you have my word that from this moment onb, I will never EVER make such comments to you or about you to anyone ever again!

M - (softly) So you don't think I'm fat?

R - Nah! (rubbing her baby bump) That's our baby you've got growing in there and you need to eat to stay healthy. So if you're hungry. EAT!

M - You mean I can now eat whatever I like, when I like and you won't say anything stupid?

R - Yep!

M - Why the change of heart?

R - (sheepishly) Please don't laugh when I tell you

M - I won't

R - Well, as you were dragging me out here I had a 'light bulb' moment. I realized that the real issue is not how badly you treated me, but about how badly I treated you. Again, I'm sorry for what I said and for the way I acted.

M - (kissing him) Apology accepted.

R - now how about I drive us both home so we can quickly get into some dry clothes and get back to work?

M - (nuzzling his ear) I have an even better idea?

R - (raised eyebrow) Oh?

M - (sexily) Why don't we go home and get out of these wet clothes, then spend the rest of the day in bed making mad passionate love to each other.

R - (eagerly) Lets go!


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 77

**Caine residence Sunday 8am**

When Horatio heard the unmistakable sound of Natalia "heaving" in the bathroom he cringed! It sounded like she was dying in there!

H - (tapping on the door) Nat, honey are you alright? Do you want me to call Alexx?

N - (yanking open the door) What I want is for you to stay away from me and stay the hell out of my kitchen. You've given me food poisoning! What was in that crap you served last night?

H - It wasn't crap. It was Shepherds pie and I made it to your recipe. I ate the same as you and I feel fine! You do not have food poisoning.

N - I don't? Well what do I have Dr. Spock?

H - Well if I had to make an educated guess I would say it was morning sickness!

N - (snorting) yeah right.

H - It's possible.

N - No it's not. You're wrong!

H - (hugging her) I don't think I am

N - But we've always been careful.

H - Not all the time we haven't

N - oh

H - (softly) How about I just go down to the Drug Store and pick up a test or two?

N - (shocked) you really think I could be?

H - I wouldn't have said it if I didn't believe it.

N - But what if I am? What will the team say?

H - (still hugging her) Well, it's a bit sooner than we planned, but that's okay. As for what the team will say...well, they'll probably sympathise with you and call me a randy old bastard!

N - So I take a test or two

H - Yep, and regardless of the results I want you to get checked out by a doctor first thing tomorrow morning, just in case it's something else.

N - okay go get the tests Gingerman we need to know.

**Monday morning 10am (office of Dr. Marti Jager)**

Marti - Hey Natalia, what brings you here today? (looking into the pram) My goodness what are you feeding this kid? He's huge!

N - Tim just loves to eat!

Marti - I can see that. He's gorgeous though!

N - I know he is 'cos I helped create him!

Marti - (laughing) that you did. So why are you here today?

N - Horatio thinks that I may be "you know"

Marti - and you don't think you are?

N - Nope! I'm saying it's food poisoning!

Marti - Did you take a test?

N - took 3 of them! 2 were positive.

Marti - So there's still an element of doubt in your mind

N - Yep! I'm sticking with food poisoning until you tell me otherwise!

Marti - Okay, I'll order a full blood work up and urine analysis. Then I'll do an ultrasound. Is that okay with you?

N - yes!

Thirty minutes later Natalia left her doctor's office with the answers she needed. Now all she had to do was tell Horatio!

**Crime Lab 12 noon (Horatio's office)**

Ryan knew something was wrong with Horatio as he kept looking at his watch and checking his mobile phone every couple of minutes and Horatio had been doing this for the past 2 hours!

Ry - Is everything okay H?

H - Why do you ask Mr Wolf?

Ry - Well, I've noticed that you keep checking your watch & phone. So I know something is going on. Do you want to talk about it?

H - Not right now Mr Wolf.

Ry - okay. You know where to find me if you change your mind.

H - I'll keep that in mind. Thank you.

By 12.30pm Horatio had given up all pretence of trying to work so he headed off to the break room to join the team for lunch.

**Break room**

As Horatio sat staring into his coffee mug he could feel several pairs of concerned eyes upon him.

H - (looking up) I'm okay.

A - If you want us to believe you, then try and sound more convincing!

H - I'll work on that.

M - Horatio, we just want to help.

H - I know that

A - then why won't you let us in?

H - Because there's nothing you can do...yet.

C - What do you mean by "yet"

E - Yeah, explain that to us.

Ry - to all of us!

H - (sheepishly) Nat hasn't called.

R - Is that all? Dammit, here I was thinking it was something serious!

M - Rick!

R - okay I'll back off.

M - Horatio, why is it so important to you that she calls?

H - (sighing) Because she had a doctor's appointment at 10!

C - (gently) has she been sick?

H - Nat was sick over the weekend.

A - And you didn't call me!

H - Calm down Alexx! Nat didn't want me to call you.

A - (grumbling) of all the...

C - Have you tried calling her.

H - yeah. She's not answering her cell or the house phone.

Ry - She could be sleeping.

H - It's possible, but...

E - You're worried that something might have happened to her or Tim?

H - yeah.

R - Well, you can stop worrying. She's fine.

H - How do you know that?

R - Because she's just stepped out of the elevator with Tim and she's heading this way!

Natalia had barely made it to the break room doorway when she saw Horatio jumping out of his chair and yelping at her!

H - Nibbles! You're okay.

N - Dammit Horatio how many times have I told you not to call me that in public.

H - I'm sorry sweetheart. But I've been so worried about you. I promise that I will never call you that in public again.

Ry - Man you are so whipped.

H - and loving every minute of it! (kissing Nat)

C - (laughing) stop that you two!

N - Do we have to?

C - Yes you do!

N - okay

H - Come on babe, let's have lunch with the family.

N - before we do that, can I talk to you privately for a few minutes?

H - Sure. Cal, would you mind watching Tim for a short time.

C - No problem.

Horatio quickly guided Natalia away from the break room so the team didn't hear their conversation.

H - (urgently) So, what did Marti have to say?

N - she confirmed our suspicions.

H - (hugging her) so, we're having another baby?

N - Well...not exactly.

H - Sweetheart, either you're or you're not. Which is it?

N - Oh, I'm pregnant alright! Just not with one baby!

H - I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly. Did you just say that you were with more than one baby?

N - You heard me correctly.

H - So what are we having?

N - Twins!

And with that one word being spoken, Horatio fainted!


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 78 – Tuesday lunchtime Miami General Hospital.**

Natalia stood in the doorway to Horatio's room smiling as she watched him poking at his lunch with a fork and couldn't resist saying

N - The foods dead Horatio! No amount of poking it will bring it back to life! Let it rest in peace!

H - (smiling) Nat! Please tell me you brought real food with you!

N - of course I did! You don't think I'd let you eat that swill do you?

H - (eagerly) Hand it over! Gimme!

N - Don't you even want to know what I brought you?

H - Anything is better than this (pointing to his plate)

N - (laughing at him) Do you want me to take samples of it back to the lab to see if Ryan can identify what it is?

H - He's already running tests on last nights dinner!

N - Oh, you are evil!

H - I know! Now hand over the food!

Thirty minutes later Horatio laid back against the pillows and let out a contented sigh!

H - Now that is how food ought to taste!

N - It was only a roast beef sandwich Gingerman! Anyone can make those!

H - (pointing to his uneaten hospital meal) And "that" is supposed to be roast beef and vegetables! I'm telling you now...there is no way that I'm going to eat another meal in this place! I can resole my shoes with that meat! It's damn tough enough!

N - Really Horatio? Is the food really that bad?

H - Honey, they "creamed" the broccoli!

N - Is that what the green stuff is on your plate?

H - Appetising isn't it?

N - Actually it looks like something I'd find in Tim's diaper!

H - And they serve it up and expect me to eat it!

N - Haven't these people ever heard of fresh fruit and vegetables? Do they really have to serve up this crap? I've a good mind to go down to the kitchens in this joint and tear someone a new ass!

H - Nat? Honey?

N - You're not about to say something stupid like "calm down" are you?

H - No sweetheart! I wouldn't dream of doing that! I just wanted to tell you that my doctor has arrived!

N - (looking the doctor in the eye) You're about to tell me that I can take my husband home! Aren't you doctor!

Doc - Mrs. Caine, nice to see you again. Horatio how are you feeling today?

H - Apart from the headache I'm fine.

Doc - Okay. The nurses noted on your chart that you were awake for most of the night. Do you normally have trouble sleeping?

H - Normally, no!

Doc - Well, I've done every test that I can think of on you and I can't find a medical reason for your fainting spell. You're disgustingly healthy Horatio!

N - So I can take him home?

Doc - Yes. Horatio will have to take it easy for a few days and he can go back to work next week.

H - Define "taking it easy" Doc! Be specific.

Doc - okay. Horatio, if you're not sleeping or eating, then you will be resting. I want you to stay off your feet as much as possible over the next few days. I don't care if you rest lying down or sitting up, but you will rest! Understood?

H - Yes. Anything else.

Doc - You can't drive or operate machinery AND for the next 72 hours you will need help showering (seeing Horatio smile) I see that last bit appeals to you!

H - Indeed it does!

N - I know what you're thinking Gingerman and you can just forget it!

H - (playfully) But honey, you heard what the doctor said.

N - (grinning) Yes, he said you'd need help showering. He didn't say I had to bathe you!

Doc - (laughing) All joking aside Mrs Caine, Horatio is going to need help (just not the kind of help he was hoping for) when he takes a shower as he may have a dizzy spell and fall.

N - I'm aware of that Doc! That's why I've already made some minor changes to our bathroom!

H - Nat, what have you done to our bathroom?

N - I just installed a hand held shower, a safety seat and a shelf at waist height so you don't have to keep reaching for stuff. That's all.

Doc - Horatio, does your wife look after you like this all the time?

H - (proudly) Doc, my wife looks after me in ways to numerous to mention!

Doc - Damn! I wish I could find a woman like that! Mrs Caine, do you have a sister?

**Caine Residence 2pm**

The ride home from the hospital was a quiet one for Natalia as Horatio had fallen aslepp minutes after getting into the car! Taking her keys from the ignition Natalia gave Horatio a gentle shake.

N - (softly) Gingerman, time to wake up.

H - don't wanna!

N - You can't sleep here all day! (shaking him harder)

H - Who says I can't!

N - Me! Do you have a problem with that?

H - No Ma'am!

N - Now lets get you inside so I can relieve Sue and RJ from baby sitting duty!

H - (slapping her ass) Well why didn't you say so! Move faster woman, I need to see my boy!

N - (opening the front door) behave yourself Horatio or else!

H - (cheekily) or else what?

N - (turning to face him) I'll spank you and not in that good way you like either!

Hearing a snort of laughter Natalia quickly turned around and saw RJ standing there with an amused look on his face.

RJ - I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear you say that!

H - Hi RJ! You're looking well.

RJ - Thanks Horatio! But I have to say you look like crap!

Sue - (sternly) Richard James Stetler you watch your mouth! I leave you alone for 5 minutes and you go and insult someone! I can't take you anywhere!

RJ - Hush woman! I didn't insult anyone! (turning to Horatio) You're not insulted by what I said are you?

H - (chuckling) of course not! I feel like crap, so if I look like crap it's a matching set!

N - That was almost funny! Now sit back and relax! I'm just going to check on Tim then I'll make afternoon tea for everyone!

Just as Natalia finished speaking a soft gurgling noises could be heard through the baby monitor! With a quick muttered "excuse me" Natalia was up and out of her chair heading towards her baby boy!

H - (getting up) How about I make us some coffee?

Sue - (sternly) Young man you will sit you butt back down right this minute! You've just got out of the hospital. Do you want to end up back there!

H - But Sue, I'm okay. I can do it!

Sue - you can barely stand up! (seeing Horatio sway) RJ talk some sense into the boy!

RJ - Horatio sit down before you fall down! Or I'll call Natalia and you can tell her why you're not following doctor's orders!

H - (sitting back down) Don't call Natalia! She doesn't need any more stress!

RJ - Exactly! I'm glad you listened to reason!

H - I hate not being able to do basic stuff.

RJ - I know. But it will pass. You will be okay. Just remember that!

H - okay

Sue - How about I make afternoon tea for everyone. That way Natalia can have a break too?

H - that sounds wonderful!

Horatio watched Sue in amazement as she quickly moved around the kitchen getting things ready to serve up. She made things look so effortless! In less than 5 minutes Sue had coffee brewing, kettle boiling and the table set.

Sue for her part, was wondering if she'd forgotten anything. There was coffee for the men, tea for her and Nat, a bottle of milk in the warmer for Tim, cookies, cake, and biscuits! Hopefully she thought that would be enough!

Meanwhile in the nursery Natalia had changed Tim's diaper and changed his clothes all the while talking to Tim.

N - Come on little man, let's go see Daddy!

Tim - Da?

N - Say it again Tim. Say it again! (bit Tim only gurgled!) Oh, you're going to make your mama wait for it are you!

Walking down the hallway towards the kitchen, Natalia was unsure if Tim was actually trying to say his first word. But that doubt was wiped from her mind when she put Tim in Horatio's arms.

Tim - (squealing happily) Da Da!


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 79 **Stetler Residence – lunchtime Friday.**

Sue and RJ looked at their accident-prone son and shook their heads! Both were wondering how in the heck they were going to explain the situation to Maxine!

RJ - (smiling) tell me again how you managed to glue yourself to Maddy's bedroom door?

R - (sheepishly) I wanted to attach the name plaque to Maddy's door for her.

Sue - We get that part! Now tell us what type of glue you used!

R - (softly) it was Super Glue. This wouldn't have happened if the damn lid had come off. But silly me just had to go and cut the end of the tube! Stupid glue went everywhere!

RJ - Rick, where is the tube of Super Glue now?

R - It's in my right hand, which is now stuck to the plaque and the door!

RJ - And your left hand got stuck how?

R - I used it to spread the glue!

RJ - Sue, do you have any Nail Polish Remover?

Sue - No, I don't

RJ - Rick, does Max have any?

R - No, she never paints her nails!

Sue - How about we take Rick and his door down to the ER?

RJ - (sarcastically) Grasshopper here wouldn't fit in the damn car!

Sue - (cheerfully) Well, since plan "a" was no good, how about we move straight to plan "b"!

RJ - What's plan "b"?

Sue - We phone Max! I'm certain she'll know what to do and if we can't reach her then we call 911!

RJ - Make the call Sue.

R - Hey! Don't I get a say in this?

RJ - (smacking him upside the head) Nope! You lost that right when you glued yourself to the friggin' door!

Sue - Richard! Watch your language!

RJ - Sorry, honey.

Sue - (patting RJ's cheek) I'll be back in a few minutes. Try and keep him out of trouble while I'm gone!

_**Horatio's office – mid afternoon Friday.**_

Horatio was making a valiant attempt to clear some of the mountains of paperwork that littered his desk when he heard a soft knock on his office door. Looking up he saw Maxine standing there clutching her mobile phone.

H - Come in and sit down.

M - Sorry to bother you Horatio, but I need help.

H - What's the problem?

M - (calmly) Would you call Dispatch for me and have them send a Rescue Unit and Paramedics to my home. ASAP?

H - Is it RJ that needs assistance?

M - No, it's Rick!

H - (taking out his mobile phone) I'm on it!

M - I'll call Sue and let her know that help is definitely on the way.

H - (Chuckling) And after you've done that, you can tell me what the heck Rick has done this time!

M - Deal!

Stetler residence

Thirty minutes after receiving Max's phone call saying that help was on the way, Rick was being loaded into the waiting ambulance with half a door still stuck to his hands.

Sue - I'm going to call Max and tell her what hospital you're being taken to and she'll meet your there.

R - (cheerfully) tell her I'm fine!

Sue - (gritting her teeth) AND I'm going to call Father Riley and have him meet you there as well. Hopefully he will get to talk to you before Max does!

R - Why would I need to talk to Father Riley?

Sue - He's going to give you the Last Rites!

R - But Ma! I'm not dead and I'm certainly not dying! I don't need Last Rites!

RJ - (Darkly) Grasshopper that could change once Max gets a hold of you!

Miami General Hospital Emergency Room 4pm

Max had been banished to the waiting room by Rick's doctor. He hadn't wanted her in the Treatment room while they were using harsh chemicals to remove the door from Rick's hands. Glancing at her watch, Max realized that Rick had been in the Treatment Room for over an hour already and that waiting really sucked!

Feeling a light tap on her shoulder, Max looked up surprised to see Charlie Daniels and Chris Lewis standing there.

Ch - (panicking) How bad is he and what did the doctor say?

M - how did you even know he was here?

Ch - Dispatch called me. Your address is 'flagged' in the system!

M - Oh Goody!

CL - How is he Max?

M - Calm down both of you. Rick is going to be fine. He just had a little 'accident' at home and he's being taken care of right now. With a little bit of luck we'll be home in time for breakfast tomorrow!

Ch - What kind of accident are we talking about?

M - (grinning) One that involves Rick replacing a door and signing an Affidavit swearing never to use Super Glue again!

Ch - (laughing) you're joking. Right?

M - I'll send you the pictures!

CL - You took pictures!

M - of course I did! No one would believe me otherwise!

Ch - So why aren't you in there with him?

M - Doctor's orders! AND I don't think Rick wants me in there right now.

CL - (grinning) why not?

M - He's a little unhappy with me because I asked his doctor to do a CT scan on his head and his ss!

Ch - Why would you….

M - Because I needed confirmation that Rick's brains were in his head so I didn't give him brain damage when I kicked his ss tonight!


	61. Chapter 61

A/n: I sincerely apologize for the long delay in updating. I lost my "mojo" and I want to thank one person in particular for helping me to get it back. Nancy! Thank you my friend.

Chapter 80

As Horatio pulled into Rick's empty driveway, he turned to look at Natalia and said

H - It looks like nobody's home! We should have called ahead.

N - (sniffing) He's here

H - And how do you know that?

N - I can smell the fear oozing from his pores!

H - yeah right!

N - Wanna bet?

H - Hell no! The last time I lost a bet with you I ended up going to my yearly physical with neon pink toenails and Alexx still laughs about it 3 months on!

N - (chuckling) and pink was definitely your color!

H - You have an evil streak! Do, you know that!

N - Why thank you!

H - (taking Tim from his car seat) just go easy on Rick okay? I'm sure his ears are still ringing from the ass chewing Max is sure to have given him!

N - Of course I'll go easy on him! I'm not a sadist!

Horatio was sorely tempted to make a witty response to Natalia's remark when he heard a soft male voice say from behind him.

RJ - I know what you're thinking. Don't say it Horatio. Not unless you know of a good place for me to hide your body!

H - RJ! How are you my friend?

RJ - Great! You here to see the boy?

H - Yeah! I know we should have called ahead but….(pointing at Natalia)

RJ - Garbage! You're always welcome here. You know that. Now, I can see Sue giving me the 'evil eye' from the dining room window, so let's get inside before she comes out and "tears me a new one" for not bringing you in sooner!

N - (Heading towards the house and chuckling) Well, we can't have that now, can we!

Rick also was watching from the dining room window and he knew that the minute Natalia walked into the house and saw his damaged hands, she was going to give him hell! And he wasn't disappointed because that is what she did!

N - (slapping Rick upside the head) Nice one dumbass! What's next? You planning on gluing your fat arse to a wall or something? What were you thinking? Where are your brains? Are they in your ass?

H - Nat, you said you would take it easy on him!

N - Rick's still standing isn't he?

H - Yes

N - And he's still able to speak isn't he?

H - Well yes.

N - (cheerfully) Then I took it easy on him! (turning to Rick) That being said, if you EVER do something so stupid again, I will beat the stuffing out of you! Is that understood?

R - I understand perfectly!

Sue - (glaring at Rick) There won't be a repeat performance of yesterday's act of stupidity will their Rick?

R - Of course not Ma! I'm not a complete idiot!

H - (smiling) Well, now that you mention it!

Sue - (evil eyes at Horatio) Horatio, behave yourself!

H - Yes ma'am

RJ - Now Sue, go easy on the boy! He's only giving voice to what you and I both thought yesterday afternoon!

Sue - Rick sweetie, don't be upset with your father. He only came to that conclusion after banging his head against a wall for 5 minutes moaning "why me Lord"!

R - (grinning) And when did you come to the conclusion that I was an idiot?

Sue - That would have been when you showed Max what was left of Maddy's door and said "A coat of paint and it will be good as new!" I honestly thought she was going to kill you!

RJ - (laughing heartily) And that's when Max saw red and began cussing him out in Spanish!

R - (cheerfully) I couldn't understand a word of what she said, but she got her message across!

RJ - Well, I understood everything she said!

R - (eagerly) Well, what did she say?

RJ - (grinning evilly) Shorty said that you would have to find a Proctologist with a very long arm to paint the door because she was going to shove that door up your fat ass!

Sue - (shocked) RJ really! Watch your language!

RJ - Honey, I took out all the expletives she used!

R - (chuckling) anything else?

RJ - Yeah! Shorty swears by all that is holy that she'll rip your balls off and make you wear them as earrings if you do anything so stupid again!

R - Ouch!

Sue - RJ! We have guests!

R - (laughing) They're not guests Ma! They're family!


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 81

Miami General Hospital – Maternity Unit (Birthing Suite) – Monday morning 0630hrs

Dr. Marti Jager (Ob/Gyn) entered Maxine's Birthing Room just in time to see her struggle through a very strong contraction.

M - (panting) I can't handle much more of this!

R - (pointing to Max's I.V.) Marti, has the Oxytocin worked?

M - I want an Epidural!

Marti - (snapping on some gloves) Let me just check you over and I'll have a better idea of where we're at!

M - EPIDURAL! (as another contraction hit)

R - (grinning) I think Max is trying to tell you something Marti!

M - Shut up asshole! I wasn't talking to you! Marti, I'd like the biggest Epidural known to mankind and I'd like it NOW!

After completing the internal exam, Marti knew that there was no time to get Max the Epidural that she wanted as Baby girl Stetler was only minutes away!

Marti - (grinning) Well, I have good news and not so good news folks!

R - What the good news?

Marti - The Oxytocin has done its job

M - (Panting) and the not so good news?

Marti - You don't have time for an Epidural!

M - WHAT? WHY?

Marti - You're too close to delivery

R - How close Marti?

Marti - Minutes! Max is fully dilated and the baby is already on her way down the birth canal!

R - It's time to push?

Marti - Yep!

Ten minutes and four contractions later Marti could see the baby's head.

Marti - I can see the baby's head

R - (Kissing Max) You're almost at the finishing line! Just a few more pushes and "B2" will be here!

M - (panting) Damn this hurts! You will never do this to me again! NEVER! Do you hear me Dumbass?

R - (trying not to laugh) Yes dear, whatever you say!

M - (snarling) Don't patronize me you asshole! Or I swear I'll set your "wand" on fire and toast marshmallows over the flames!

R - YIKES!

Marti - Max, your baby's head is crowning! I need you to give me a nice big push!

R - (excitedly) Go for it babe! Push like crazy!

M - Give me your hands!

R - Huh? Why?

M - (snarling) If I'm holding your hands, I can't wring your bloody neck for doing this to me!

Marti - (smiling) Focus! Push now. Kill him later!

R - (grabbing Max's hand) Marti's right babe! Kill me later! Right now you have something more important to do! Like bringing our daughter into the world! Now push!

Holding Rick's hand in a death grip Max pushed and kept pushing until she heard Marti say..

Marti - Heads out!

M - (Crying) she's here?

R - (tearily) Well her heads here!

Marti - (chuckling) and here comes the rest of her!

M - (struggling to see her baby) Marti, is she okay?

Marti - She's fine! Rick would you like to cut the cord?

R - (wiping his eyes) I'm not going to hurt either one of them if I do, right?

Marti - (smiling) It won't hurt them one bit!

R - (huskily) Okay.

**Maxine's hospital room 0800hrs**

Now that both of his girls had been cleaned up (and in Max's case stitched up) and both were asleep, Rick too out his phone and sent a message to family & friends announcing the safe arrival of Baby Girl Stetler.


End file.
